Signs: After the Invasion
by HeathDiva
Summary: Don't fret- I updated! In this chapter, Alicia and Merrill make some final wedding plans...and Graham invites Meredith over for dinner- and he finds that he's bonding with her faster than he intended to..please r&r!
1. Chapter 2

*Chapter 2*  
  
It was as if sunshine had melted the block of ice that had encased Alicia's heart. She sat on top of the picnic  
  
table with Merrill, eating the umpteenth marshmallow off of a kabob stick.  
  
"OK," she said with a groan, "I can't eat anymore."  
  
Merrill wiped a bit of marshmallow from Alicia's lip and looked in her hazel eyes.  
  
"What do you say about spending the day in Philly tomorrow? Just you and I?"  
  
"I picked up a shift at the diner. If I had known.."  
  
"It's OK. Maybe next weekend."  
  
Alicia looked towards the cornfields and said, "I didn't like the feeling I got when we were out there this morning. I don't know.it didn't feel right. Something's going on."  
  
"Yeah.the Wolfington brothers are being jackasses."  
  
"How could they have done that so perfectly? The stalks weren't even broken- they were bent."  
  
"Come on, Alicia. You're too nice."  
  
He placed his hand on top of her thigh and she wove her fingers between his. Suddenly, they heard a car  
  
towards the front of the house. They got up and went to see who it was.  
  
"Officer Paski," Merrill said, "Graham probably called her. Let's go inside."  
  
They went into the house and as Merrill went to answer the door, Alicia noticed that Graham was on the floor with paper towels.  
  
"What happened?" she asked, "A spill?"  
  
"In a way.Houdini had an accident."  
  
"Houdini? That's odd. Here, I got it. I think Officer Paski is here to see you."  
  
"Thanks."  
  
Alicia finished cleaning up and decided to go back outside with the kids. She approached Morgan, who was poking at the burgers on the grill.  
  
Placing her hands on his shoulders, she said, "They smell good. Are they done yet?"  
  
"I think so."  
  
He placed the large fork down and glared at Alicia.  
  
"Do you love Uncle Merrill?"  
  
"That's a silly question. Of course I do, kiddo. Why do you ask?"  
  
"Cause it doesn't seem like it sometimes. And I heard him talking to Dad one night..he said he tries to love you, but you don't love him back."  
  
Before Alicia could respond, he ran to Bo, who was kneeling in front of Houdini's dish. She bit her lip and ran her hand through her hair. Her trance was broken as she watched Officer Paski and Graham went out into the fields.  
  
"Hey there Alicia!" Paski yelled.  
  
Alicia waved in return and then looked at the kids.  
  
"Whatcha guys doing?" she asked.  
  
"Giving Houdini his water," Bo replied, "But I think it's contaminated."  
  
"I'll be inside with Uncle Merrill if you need me."  
  
Alicia made her way to the house and stepped through the back door. Merrill was in the kitchen, mixing potato salad.  
  
"You're making potato salad? Maybe that's why I'm not hungry."  
  
"Ha ha..such a funny girl. The reason why you're not hungry is because you ate 50 marshmallows."  
  
"You kept forcing them into my mouth, Merrill."  
  
"I'll force something else in your mouth!"  
  
He grabbed her as she squealed with laughter. An impromptu peck turned into a passionate French kiss, the closest thing to intimacy that had experienced in a week. Merrill pulled his lips away from hers and held her face close to his.  
  
"That was amazing," he whispered.  
  
"Eh.not as amazing as you."  
  
"This is the Alicia I like. The happy, romantic, funny, and sexy Alicia."  
  
"What's that supposed to mean?"  
  
"You've been so moody the past week and a half. I know you've been thinking about the baby and Colleen a lot lately, but.."  
  
"But what, Merrill?"  
  
He stopped what he was doing and leaned against the counter.  
  
"Honey, I think about it every day too. I loved Colleen too; you know I did. And it still hurts me so much to think about the baby. But we need to move on if we want to stay sane. You can't dwell on the negative. I told Graham the same thing."  
  
"Did it really work? Because last time I checked, he's not holding tight to faith anymore. It's not exactly reassuring to see my brother-in-law go from Father to farmer."  
  
"Alicia, you're acting as if only you suffered a loss. We all did! I want to cry and scream and throw something every time I think about that night! But I've learned how to deal with the grief.so have Graham and the kids. If you need to talk, you know that I'm always here and always will be."  
  
Their attention immediately diverted to a scream from outside, then eerie silence.  
  
"Was that Bo?" asked Alicia.  
  
"Sounded like her..and that didn't sound normal."  
  
They hurried outside and froze in their tracks when they came upon the gruesome sight. Houdini had the barbecue fork speared in his neck.  
  
Horrified, Alicia stammered, "Morgan?! Wh-what did you do?"  
  
Before he could answer, Officer Paski and Graham ran up to the kids.  
  
"He tried to kill Bo," Morgan said in a soft, mournful tone.  
  
Bo started to whimper and Alicia picked her up. She felt tiny drops of water on her tanktop.  
  
"It's OK, baby. Let's go inside."  
  
As they walked away, Alicia turned her head around. She cringed as she watched Officer Paski pull the fork from Houdini's neck.  
  
'What the hell is going on?' she thought to herself. 


	2. Chapter 1

A piercing scream was Alicia Spencer's saving grace. It had woken her from the nightmares that took over her every night since the accident. A loud thud on the wood floor alarmed her and she sat straight up in bed.  
  
"Merrill? Are you OK?"  
  
He immediately stood up and said, "Did you hear that?"  
  
"The scream?"  
  
"Yeah..it sounded like Bo. I need to go out there."  
  
"It sounded like it came from the cornfield."  
  
As Merrill quickly put on clothes and shoes, Alicia slipped on a pair of jeans and flip-flops. She followed Merrill out of the garage house and as they ran to the cornfield, they met up with Graham.  
  
"Where are they?" asked Merrill.  
  
"Dad! Uncle Merrill! Aunt Alicia! Anyone!!"  
  
The three of them ran towards the voice and suddenly they came upon the little girl, still in her pajamas.  
  
"Are you in my dreams, too?" she asked Graham.  
  
"Dad! Over here!" called Morgan.  
  
"I'll stay with her," Alicia said.  
  
As the two men ran off, Alicia picked up Bo and smiled at her.  
  
"What are you doing up so early on a Saturday morning, cutie pie?"  
  
"Morgan woke me up. Are you making pancakes for breakfast?"  
  
"Do you want me to, sweetie?"  
  
"Yes, please. Blueberry."  
  
"Sure. Let's go now.you can help me and-"  
  
"Alicia! Come here! You've gotta see this."  
  
Alicia re-adjusted Bo on her hip and walked to where Morgan, Graham, and Merrill were. She gasped and almost lost grip of Bo when she saw what she did.  
  
"What the he-"  
  
She stopped herself from saying what she wanted to, when she realized that Bo was still in her arms.  
  
"How did this happen, Morgan?"  
  
Morgan looked up at Alicia and said, "I think God did it."  
  
Their dogs, Houdini and Isabelle, barked wildly and ran in circles around the family. Alicia had never seen anything like what she was seeing in her entire life.  
  
"Is it a.crop circle?"  
  
"Can't be," Graham said, "That's nonsense."  
  
"Can we make pancakes now?" asked Bo, as she played with a strand of Alicia's strawberry-blonde hair.  
  
"Yeah. Let's go back to the house."  
  
Alicia put Bo back on the ground and watched as she sprinted toward the house, with Morgan following behind her.  
  
The three adults looked at each other, knowing that something just wasn't right.  
  
"It's probably just a prank," Graham said, "The Wolfington brothers."  
  
He walked ahead of Merrill and Alicia. Merrill looked at the ground, and then at Alicia.  
  
"You always look the most beautiful when you've just gotten out of bed," he said, running his hand along her face. She nonchalantly looked in the other direction and said, "We should get back."  
  
As she began walking in front of him, Merrill let out a heavy sigh.  
  
"Alicia," he said, "Hold on."  
  
She stopped and turned around. Merrill jogged up to her and held tightly to her forearms.  
  
"What did I do this time?"  
  
"Nothing. It's not you, Merrill. I'm just not in a great mood."  
  
"You've been saying that every day for the past week."  
  
"I'm not having this discussion in the middle of a cornfield."  
  
She kept walking several paces ahead of Merrill. He stayed in the same spot and held his head in his hands.  
  
"I can't keep doing this," he said to himself.  
  
* * * * * * * * * * *  
  
Later that afternoon, Alicia sat in the living room, watching TV. She heard the screen door open and running footsteps. A few seconds later, Bo appeared in front of her, holding a hot dog on a styrofoam plate.  
  
"I made you a hot dog, Aunt Alicia."  
  
"Thank you, sweetie."  
  
"Uncle Merrill wants to know if you're coming outside."  
  
"Tell him I'm sleeping."  
  
"But that's lying, Aunt Alicia. Lying's bad."  
  
Alicia sighed and said, "Tell him I'll be right out."  
  
"OK."  
  
Bo kissed Alicia's cheek and scurried away. Alicia looked at the hotdog, took a bite, and then buried into the sofa. The program on TV went to commercial and Alicia immediately changed away when she saw that it was a baby food commercial. It was still too painful for her to watch- babies in general made Alicia's heart wrench in pain. She heard the screen door open again, accompanied by slow footsteps. Suddenly, strong hands on her shoulder blades made her jump.  
  
"Merrill! You scared the hell out of me!"  
  
"Whoa, sorry there. You know I never mean you any harm."  
  
He picked up the remote and turned off the TV.  
  
"We never talk anymore," Merrill said as he sat next to Alicia.  
  
"That's not my fault."  
  
Awkward silence filled the air for a few moments, and then Alicia spoke.  
  
"Today our baby would've been two months old."  
  
Merrill looked up at the ceiling and whispered, "Don't do this, Lise."  
  
"I-I can't help it. It's all I've been thinking about lately. I keep having dreams about Colleen."  
  
"It's understandable. She was your sister."  
  
"It was all my fault, Merrill. I convinced her to go walking with me that night."  
  
"We're not going to talk about this. Come outside, baby. It's beautiful."  
  
"I just need some time alone. I'll be out soon enough."  
  
Merrill stroked her hair and kissed the top of her head.  
  
"I love you," he said, barely above a whisper.  
  
"Love you, too."  
  
He got up, and as he walked back to the screen door, Alicia called his name.  
  
"Merrill?"  
  
"Yeah, babe?"  
  
"Do we have any marshmallows? I could really go for toasted marshmallows. Remember how we ate them every single day last summer?"  
  
"How could I not? We made ourselves sick. But I'm not sure if we have any.I'll ask Graham."  
  
"That's OK. I'll do it."  
  
She slipped on her shoes and met Merrill at the door. Even though it would seem insignificant to others, seeing Alicia smile brought a happiness to Merrill's heart that seemed to be lacking lately. He hoped in his heart that things would begin to change for the better. 


	3. Chapter 3

*Chapter 3* Merrill opened his eyes and squinted as the bright moonlight poured into the bedroom. Immediately, he noticed that Alicia was not in bed with him. He got out of bed and looked out the window. Sure enough, she was outside and sitting on the picnic bench alone. Merrill put on a pair of jeans and met up with Alicia outside. Her heart skipped a beat when she saw him. She came to the realization of how handsome her fiance was, as he strolled towards her, hands in his pockets and muscular arms emerging from the wifebeater he was wearing.  
  
"Hey," she cooed, "You were sleeping and I didn't want to wake you up."  
  
He climbed onto the table and she sat herself in his lap. His arms wrapped around her waist and he rested his head on top of hers.  
  
"I'm sorry if I made you upset in the kitchen earlier," he said.  
  
"I already forgot about it."  
  
After a few moments of silence passed, Alicia re-adjusted herself so that she was looking Merrill dead in the eye.  
  
"Merrill, you know I love you- right?"  
  
"Yes- why?"  
  
"I just wanted to tell you. I love you more than anything on this planet."  
  
"And I feel the same about you. You know I love you if I gave up minor league groupie life to spend forever with you." "You say that like it's a bad thing."  
  
"It's not. I'd rather have permanent satisfaction with one gorgeous woman then one-night stands anytime."  
  
He pointed to the sky and said, "See Orion's Belt?"  
  
"Yeah. It doesn't look like one though- a belt, that is."  
  
He bit her earlobe softly and whispered, "Have you ever seen Alicia's Hickey?"  
  
She laughed and replied, "What?"  
  
Merrill placed one hand on Alicia's waist and the other behind her neck. He placed his lips on the right side of her neck and planted slow, wet kisses on her soft skin.  
  
"Merrill," she whispered, "let's go back to bed. What if the kids wake up?"  
  
"Let me live in the moment..hold on."  
  
Alicia held her head back and giggled. As she looked back down and toward the house, her heart stopped. She saw a shadowy figure on the roof.  
  
"Shit! Merrill, who the hell is that? Someone's on the roof!!"  
  
Merrill jumped off of the table and was speechless as he watched the figure jumped effortlessly from the roof to the cornfields.  
  
"Those damn Wolfington brothers. I'll show them!"  
  
"What are you gonna do?"  
  
"Go back to the garage, Ali."  
  
"There's no way in hell I'm staying in there by myself."  
  
Graham appeared at the back door.  
  
"What's all the commotion about?"  
  
"Someone was on the roof," Alicia replied, "Someone huge. From what I remember, the Wolfingtons were not that tall."  
  
"What about that son of a bitch Lionel Pritchard?" asked Merrill.  
  
"Lionel Pritchard? Come on, Merrill."  
  
"This is something that asshole would do."  
  
Graham said, "They're probably gone now. Let's just go back inside the house and tell Paski in the morning."  
  
Merrill looked at Alicia and said, "Let's sleep in the living room of the house. That way, if anything happens, I'll be right there to kick his ass."  
  
Alicia responded with a mumble and trailed behind the two brothers. As Graham went back upstairs, she and Merrill settled on the couch in each other's arms. Eventually, Alicia fell asleep, but Merrill stayed awake. He looked down at her and kissed her forehead. He was crazy in love with her- she had been there through his minor league heydays and was still there when he wasn't the it guy anymore.  
  
'She's 23,' he thought, 'What's she doing wasting her time with a loser like me, when she could be dating lawyers or doctors?'  
  
He held on to her tighter, holding her as if she was going to float away if he didn't. Alicia didn't realize that she was the center of Merrill's life. He couldn't bare the depression that she had been dealing with since the accident. Before it happened, she was always jovial and optimistic. Merrill had always been fearful and resistant of commitment, but he knew that he wanted to marry Alicia and start a family with her. Out of the blue, a loud thump on the roof startled Merrill and woke Alicia.  
  
"Damn it, they're back," he growled.  
  
"This is freaking me out."  
  
"Stay here, baby. I'm gonna go get Graham."  
  
Merrill sprinted up the stairs, but Graham met him halfway. Alicia tried to listen to their whispered conversation, but could only make out the end of something Graham was saying.  
  
"Merrill, This is not an intelligent way to approach this."  
  
"We both go outside and move around the house in opposite directions. We act crazy, insane with anger. Make him crap in his pants and force him around till we meet up on the other side. The whispering became lower and Alicia gave up listening.  
  
'What can they do anyway?' she thought to herself.  
  
Not even a minute later, she heard the front door burst open, accompanied by running and screaming.  
  
She instantly recognized Merrill's voice screaming, "We're gonna beat your ass, bitch!"  
  
"Oh my God, they've lost their minds," she said aloud.  
  
She laughed to herself and attempted to fall back asleep. About 5 minutes later, Merrill and Graham came back in. From under the covers, Alicia said, "You two are insane."  
  
"Hey, they left, didn't they?" Merrill said proudly.  
  
Graham looked at Alicia in shame.  
  
"I cursed, Alicia."  
  
"Welcome to the secular world, Graham. Did you two see anything?"  
  
"It was the same thing you and I saw," Merrill replied, "Someone tall."  
  
"And that's it?"  
  
"That's it. Let's go back to the garage now."  
  
"But I'm comfortable."  
  
"Come on, lazy. I'll carry you if I have to."  
  
Alicia dragged herself off of the couch and hopped on Merrill's back.  
  
"Night, Graham," she said, blowing a kiss at him.  
  
"See you at breakfast," he replied.  
  
"We'll be here." * * * * * * * * It was around 11:00 the next morning. Alicia sat on the couch in the family room, watching TV with Bo in her lap. The doorbell rang and Alicia got up.  
  
"I got it, Graham!"  
  
She glanced out the window and saw that it was Officer Paski. She opened the door and smiled.  
  
"Hi, Officer Paski."  
  
"Hi, Alicia. How have you been?"  
  
"I'm OK. You?"  
  
"I'm good."  
  
"Come in. Merrill and Graham are in the backyard. I'll get them."  
  
Alicia went to the back door and saw Graham and Merrill headed into the cornfields.  
  
"Merrill! Graham! Officer Paski is here!"  
  
She came back in and joined Officer Paski at the dining room table.  
  
"So," Caroline asked, "how are you and Merrill? That is, if you don't mind me asking."  
  
"We're good."  
  
"Set a wedding date yet?"  
  
"I don't think we can afford a wedding right now."  
  
"Why can't Graham just marry you two?"  
  
"He's not a minister anymore."  
  
Graham and Merrill entered the room and Alicia stood up.  
  
"I'll let you two talk to Officer Paski."  
  
"No, you should stay," said Merrill, "you saw what happened last night."  
  
"That's OK. I'm gonna go watch TV with Bo."  
  
Graham followed Alicia into the family room.  
  
"Alicia, you have to stop this."  
  
"Stop what, Graham?"  
  
"Shutting the world out- and Merrill as well. He doesn't deserve it."  
  
"I'm sorry, but I don't feel like sitting in an interrogation. I'd rather spend time with my niece."  
  
Alicia sat down next to Bo on the couch and leaned against the armrest. Graham surveyed the glasses of water that were scattered throughout the room.  
  
"Bo, you're too old to be doing this," he said.  
  
Alicia tuned herself out, eavesdropping on the conversation that Caroline and Merrill were having in the dining room.  
  
"How's work at the gas station?"  
  
"Stimulating."  
  
"You know, you and Alicia are a beautiful couple. You really should get married."  
  
"I'd love to marry her. I want to, but- she's still dealing with losing Colleen and the baby."  
  
"Maybe marrying you is what she needs to have closure."  
  
"Lately, I don't know if she even wants to be in the same room as me."  
  
Graham's voice broke her daze.  
  
"No matter how much she begs, don't give Bo anymore glasses of water."  
  
"Gotcha."  
  
He joined Merrill and Caroline, while Alicia became lost in thought again. In her heart, she knew she wanted to spend the rest of her life with Merrill and as a part of the Hess family. It hurt her to think that Merrill was thinking the way he did.  
  
"Aunt Alicia?"  
  
"What's up, Bo?"  
  
"I can't find the remote. I need to change the channel."  
  
"What's wrong with Dexter's-"  
  
Alicia looked at the TV and saw that a 'Breaking News' banner was plastered at the bottom of the TV screen. Images of crop circles in India were being shown. She got off of the couch and ran into the dining room.  
  
"Hey, come look at the TV. They found patterns in crops in India. They look like the ones out in our fields."  
  
They went into the living room and gathered around the TV.  
  
"-- images were shot yesterday afternoon by a thirty-four year old local camera man in Kerala, a southern city of India. It is the eighteenth reported crop circle found in that country in the last seventy-two hours."  
  
"This is scaring the hell out of me," Alicia said in a somber tone, "Officer Paski, has anyone else in the area told you about these crop circles- or whatever they are- in their fields?"  
  
"No. You're the only ones."  
  
Alicia looked at Merrill, then at Graham.  
  
"Why us? Why our fields?"  
  
Caroline replied, "We still don't know exactly what it is. Don't jump to conclusions and scare the kids."  
  
"Scare the kids? I'm freaking out myself. Excuse me."  
  
Alicia left the room and went outside. She walked to Bo and Morgan's playset and sat on the swing. The echo and sting of Merrill's words to Caroline were still fresh in her mind. Closing her eyes, she swayed back and forth, letting the breeze caress her face. About five minutes later, she heard the back door swing open. She turned around and saw Merrill standing a few yards away from her.  
  
"We're going into town," he said, "You coming?"  
  
Alicia got off of the swing and said, "Anything to get me out of the house for a little while."  
  
Merrill met her halfway, and they looked out at the cornfields.  
  
He snickered and said, "Remember when we first met- it was a couple of months before you got pregnant- and we used to race Colleen and Graham through the stalks after the kids went to bed? I swear that sometimes I can hear the laughter and yelling echoing in the wind."  
  
Alicia silently brushed against Merrill as she went into the house. Before she went in, she stopped and looked at him.  
  
"Merrill, why do you do this to me? I know my sister's gone and that she's never coming back. You and Graham don't have to constantly remind me."  
  
"Colleen would want you to remember fun moments like that, Ali."  
  
"When are we leaving?"  
  
"As soon as you're ready."  
  
"I'm more than ready. I need to get out of here."  
  
"Out of here, or away from me?"  
  
"I'm not playing this game with you, Merrill."  
  
"So much for hoping to have a nice afternoon with you in town."  
  
Merrill made his way past her and walked around the house to the driveway. Bo, Graham, and Morgan were already in the car.  
  
He got in the passenger side and slammed the door, leaning his head against the headrest.  
  
"This is so unfair," he said under his breath.  
  
"Where's Alicia?"  
  
"Getting her purse. Or packing her bags. Who knows? Graham, I can't stand seeing her like this. Should we take her to see a therapist?"  
  
"Give her another week or so. Maybe she'll come around."  
  
"We've been saying that for the last six months."  
  
Finally, Alicia ran up to the car and got In the back, next to Bo.  
  
"So Graham," she asked, "what's the special occasion?"  
  
"Nothing. I figured we could all escape for a little while."  
  
He started the car and Alicia looked out the window. Merrill's grim reflection was visible in his side mirror. She reached in her purse and ripped a piece of paper out of her day planner. On it, she wrote, "We need to talk," and then handed it to Merrill. She watched as he read it and then he turned toward her. He nodded his head silently and crumpled up the paper.  
  
Morgan asked, "Uncle Merrill, can you turn on the radio?"  
  
Merrill pressed the power button and a man's voice boomed from the speakers.  
  
".signs intended to be seen from the sky."  
  
Graham took one of his hands off of the steering wheel and turned off the radio.  
  
"No radio either- just for a while."  
  
They eventually made it into town. Graham parked the car along the street and everyone got out.  
  
As Merrill put money in the meter, Graham said, "Meet back for pizza in 15."  
  
Everyone went in separate directions, but Alicia stayed by Merrill's side.  
  
He looked at her and said, "You wanted to talk--let's talk." 


	4. Chapter 4

Chapter 4  
  
As they started walking together, Merrill reached for Alicia's hand.  
  
"It is OK if I hold your hand, considering that I'm your fiancé and all?" he asked, his voice laced with sarcasm.  
  
Alicia pushed his hand aside and said, "If you're gonna joke around, we can talk another time."  
  
A sign caught Merrill's attention and he deviated from what he was going to say.  
  
"Ali, if I joined the Army, would you come with me?"  
  
"Me? The Army? Don't think so."  
  
"I wanna go in there- just for a second. I'll be right back."  
  
"I thought we were supposed to talk."  
  
"Give me five minutes, babe."  
  
He kissed her hard on the lips and said, "I'll be right back."  
  
Alicia window-shopped and waited patiently for Merrill. Ten minutes passed, and she grew tired of waiting. She went back to the recruit office, in the middle of a conversation that the recruiter and Merrill were having.  
  
"Shit. I know you. You're Merrill Hess. I was there that day you hit that five hundred and eighty seven footer over the left field wall and set the record. That thing had a motor on it... It's still the record right?  
  
Alicia could see in Merrill's eyes that it hurt him to reminisce about his minor league career.  
  
He replied, "I got the bat at home... On the wall."  
  
"You got two minor league home run records, don't you?"  
  
"Five. The five longest."  
  
"Boy, why aren't you in the pros making stacks of cash and having your toes licked by beautiful women?"  
  
An unwanted stranger's voice echoed across the room.  
  
"Because he knocked up the minister's sister-in-law-and he also has the minor league strike out record."  
  
Alicia had been so quiet about slipping in to the office that no one had seen her. She slowly opened the door and left. She sat on a nearby bench and held her head in her hands.  
  
'Is that what people really think of me as? The minister's sister-in-law who got knocked up by the baseball superstar?'  
  
Merrill finally came out of the office, and walked right past Alicia.  
  
"Merrill!"  
  
He turned around and walked to her.  
  
"Sorry. I didn't see you."  
  
"Hey, I came into the office, but you didn't see me. I heard what Lionel Pritchard said. I'm glad we have such a great reputation here in Bucks County."  
  
"No, that's just all in his warped, idiotic mind. He's...he's just jealous because he never had the career I did, and he'll probably never even be in the presence of someone as beautiful as you."  
  
Alicia had been staring at the ground the whole time Merrill was talking to her.  
  
He lifted her chin with his fingertips and said, "Let's go sit over there. There aren't a lot of people in that area."  
  
They walked to another bench that was secluded by the majestic branches of an oak tree.  
  
"You know," Alicia said, "we're supposed to meet Graham and the kids in 5 minutes."  
  
"Then we'll start our conversation now and finish later."  
  
He took her hands in his and stroked them as he talked.  
  
"Ali, have you thought about...you know, maybe seeing a therapist?"  
  
"I don't need a therapist."  
  
"I think you need to talk to someone."  
  
"I talk to you. And Graham sometimes, too."  
  
"I mean, someone who's not a member of this family. Someone who'll approach your story with a whole new look."  
  
"So you're saying you don't want me to talk to you?"  
  
"You're twisting my words. You do that a lot lately, and I hate it. You're blocking me out of everything you do and say, and it's more frustrating than anything I've ever dealt with in my entire life. I want to be there for you, and you're making me feel like I'm doing an inadequate job, when I know in my heart that I'm not. It's killing me to see you go through these mood swings. One minute, you're happy and playful...and then you're angry and bitter. I don't know what to do, Alicia. But I do know one thing- there's no way in hell I'm giving up on us. You're my soulmate. Even after the baseball was over, and we weren't living that life anymore, you stuck by me. There were people who totally forgot that I even existed...but you still loved me despite my flaws. And I... "  
  
Merrill's voice choked up and his eyes started to fill with tears.  
  
"I can't lose you," he whispered in a shaky breath, "because you are my life."  
  
Alicia was at a loss for words. She leaned over and kissed Merrill gently on his lips twice.  
  
"You're not going to lose me, Merrill."  
  
He sniffled and wiped his eyes, letting out a quick laugh.  
  
"Do you see what you do to me?"  
  
She looked up at the sky and said, "You know what I love more than anything in this world?"  
  
"Marshmallows? Cause God only knows how many you ate yesterday."  
  
Alicia broke into hysterical laughter and said, "You totally killed the moment."  
  
"Did I? Well, what were you going to say?"  
  
She kissed his cheek and said, "You, Merrill Hess. You."  
  
He turned his face towards hers and looked into her eyes.  
  
"I want you to promise me something."  
  
"What?"  
  
"That anytime you're upset or angry or sad, you'll talk about it...whether it's to me or Graham or whoever. It's unhealthy to hold your feelings in the way you do. Plus, I hate it more than anything when you give me the silent treatment for no reason. So, you promise?"  
  
"I promise."  
  
Merrill moved closer to her face, so that they were inches apart from each other. He planted a kiss on her lips between each word he spoke.  
  
"I...love...you...Alicia...Nicole...Spencer."  
  
"I love you more."  
  
He stood up and held his hand out to her.  
  
"I don't think that's possible."  
  
They walked about a block down the street to the pizza place and saw Bo and Morgan sitting outside.  
  
"Where's your dad?" asked Alicia.  
  
"He's not here yet," said Morgan, "But look at this book I got."  
  
Alicia took the book from Morgan's hands and skimmed through it.  
  
"Extraterrestrials, huh?"  
  
"I'll let you read it when I'm done."  
  
"No thanks. I don't exactly thrive on scaring myself to death."  
  
They went into the restaurant and sat at a table. Before Merrill could sit down, Bo and Morgan sat down on both sides of Alicia.  
  
"I'm gonna go order," he said.  
  
As he walked away, he ruffled Morgan's hair.  
  
"Keep your hands off my girl," he said with a smile.  
  
A few minutes later, after they had just sat down with their food, Graham rushed in.  
  
"Pharmacy crowded?" asked Merrill.  
  
"I don't want any one of you spending time with Tracey Abernathy alone. Is that understood?"  
  
They all nodded and looked at each other with puzzled expressions. At that moment, a man passed by the window they were sitting near. As he passed by, his face froze when his eyes met Alicia and Graham's.  
  
"Is that him?" asked Morgan.  
  
"Yeah," Merrill replied, with a heavy sigh.  
  
Tears of anger were forming in Alicia's eyes.  
  
Bo asked, "Who is he?"  
  
No one spoke. Instead, they all watched as the man got in his car and drove away. Merrill noticed that Alicia was still staring.  
  
"Ali? You there? Ali?"  
  
She slowly stood up and said, "Just when I think that I've made a giant step forward, I see Ray Reddy and everything goes back to square one. I'll be outside."  
  
Merrill tried to stop her.  
  
"Alicia, wait. You don't... "  
  
Before he could finish, she had hurried outside. A woman walked by with a stroller and Alicia's heart filled with anguish. She was certain that her life had been completed six months ago. She was closer to Colleen- who she not only considered to be an older sister, but a best friend- and spending more time with the kids and Graham. Not only that, but she was living in Philadelphia with Merrill, engaged, and expecting a baby. But then there was that Sunday night. Merrill was working, so Alicia, who was about seven months pregnant at the time, decided to drive to Bucks County to spend the evening with Colleen. When she got there, the night air was so beautiful that she convinced Colleen to go on a walk with her. The kids were with Colleen and Alicia's mom, and Graham had been at the church. As they walked that night, Alicia went on and on, talking about how Merrill was more excited about the baby than she was and how they wanted Graham to marry them-and then headlights blinded them. Thinking of her younger sister before herself, Colleen pushed Alicia out of the way, and Alicia watched in absolute horror as the SUV plowed Colleen into the tree.  
  
"Ali?"  
  
Alicia jumped and tried to catch her breath. She turned around and saw Merrill standing behind her.  
  
"Merrill. You...you scared me."  
  
"What were you thinking about?"  
  
She couldn't be strong anymore.  
  
Her voice broke into a sob as she said, "Colleen. God, Merrill, I miss her so much."  
  
The car was nearby, so Merrill brought her there and opened the backseat doors. They sat in the backseat and Alicia sobbed into Merrill's chest.  
  
"I'm sorry," she said, "for crying like this. I know I should be over this by now."  
  
"None of us will ever be over it, baby. It's good that you're letting your emotions out."  
  
"Everyone's probably staring at me," she said, with a halfhearted laugh.  
  
"They're not staring at you because you're crying," Merrill said, as he wiped her tears away, "they're staring because you're the most beautiful woman they've ever seen. Sometimes I ask myself what I did to deserve someone like you."  
  
"That's funny, because I ask myself the same thing."  
  
They looked deep into each other's eyes, and before Alicia knew it, Merrill's lips were on hers. They kissed for a good two minutes or so and then smiled at each other.  
  
"Are you OK now?" asked Merrill.  
  
Alicia nodded and said, "Thanks to you."  
  
"Hey, I have an idea."  
  
"What?"  
  
"Let's get married."  
  
"Aren't we already getting married?"  
  
"No, I mean, we should physically go get married. We could go to the courthouse in Philly and... "  
  
Alicia's eyes deviated from Merrill's to the ground.  
  
"I always wanted Graham to marry us," she said in a low tone.  
  
Merrill sighed in disappointment and replied, "Maybe we could convince him to do it."  
  
"I don't know...he seems like he's not going to be spreading the words or marrying anyone anytime soon. And besides, we should get to know each other just a bit more before we step into such a big commitment. We shouldn't rush into marriage."  
  
"Well, so much for that idea."  
  
"Merrill... "  
  
"Uncle Merrill! Open the door!"  
  
Morgan and Bo were standing at the door of the car. Merrill got out and stood next to Graham, who was by the hood of the car. As Alicia helped Bo into her carseat, she watched Merrill and Graham have an indiscreet conversation about something. It was obviously about her, because their eyes would glance at her, then dart away. Then Graham looked at her the way a father looks at a rebellious daughter. Then the two men got in the car silently. The rest of the trip home, no one spoke- that is, until they pulled into the driveway. The baby monitor that Morgan was holding began making strange noises.  
  
"What if Bo's baby monitor is picking up signals from the extraterrestrial?"  
  
Merrill turned around and said, "This crop stuff is just a bunch of nerds who never had a girlfriend-they're, like, 30 now. They make up secret codes and analyze Greek mythology and make secret societies where other guys who never had girlfriends can join in. They do stupid crap like this to feel special. It's a scam. Nerds were doing it 25 years ago and new nerds are doing it again."  
  
Bo replied, "How come they can't get girlfriends?"  
  
Alicia unbuckled her seatbelt and said, "I'm going in the house. You guys have fun playing Let's Find the Aliens."  
  
She opened the car door and headed towards the garage house. She threw her purse onto the bed and stretched out across the unmade covers. The answering machine was blinking, so she checked the message that was on it.  
  
"Ali, it's Mom. I was thinking about you and was just calling to say hello. Call me back when you get this message. I love you! Bye."  
  
Alicia picked up the cordless phone nearby and dialed her parents' home in Drexel Hill. It rang twice and finally someone picked up.  
  
"Hello?"  
  
"Dad, hey. It's me."  
  
"Ali! How are you, sweetheart?"  
  
"I'm fine. How are you?"  
  
"Great. Just got done cutting the lawn. It's a beautiful day, isn't it? You and Merrill should come up for dinner tonight."  
  
"Maybe, Dad."  
  
"So, how is Merrill?"  
  
"He's doing great."  
  
"Playing any baseball?"  
  
"Not lately."  
  
"Such a waste. He was destined for the majors."  
  
"Dad, can we talk about something besides Merrill's baseball career?"  
  
"Sorry. Hey, here's your mother- she wants to talk to you."  
  
"OK, Dad. I'll talk to you later. I love you."  
  
"I love you too, sweetie."  
  
There was a short pause and then Alicia's mom came on.  
  
"Hi, sweetheart."  
  
"Hey Mom."  
  
"You sound preoccupied. Do you want me to call you back?"  
  
"No, no. That's the last thing I want."  
  
"Ali, what's on your mind?"  
  
"A lot, Mom...a lot."  
  
* * * * * * * * * * 


	5. Chapter 5

Chapter 5  
*Just a disclaimer...in one of the earlier chapters, I mentioned that Alicia worked in a diner. I changed it in this chapter to an Italian restaurant... Sometimes people are picky about details, so I thought I'd inform my lovely readers!*  
  
It was just about 11:00 that evening. Alicia re-counted her tips.  
  
"$30," she said aloud, "I'm a millionaire."  
  
She had been working in the tiny Italian restaurant in downtown Philadelphia for about a year. She had worked there since she had moved in with Merrill, when he was still playing baseball. It was between a half hour and forty-five minute commute every time she worked, and the money wasn't great, but she loved her co-workers and loyal customers. Her manager caught her before she left.  
  
"Goodnight Alicia.thanks for coming in."  
  
"No problem. Have a great night, Diana."  
  
"You too. Tell Merrill I said hi."  
  
"I will. Goodnight."  
  
Alicia walked to her car and got in. As she started the engine and drove off, her cell phone rang.  
  
"Hello?"  
  
"Hey, it's me. I've been trying to call you all night."  
  
"I had to stay late. What's the matter?"  
  
"You need to get home as fast as you can."  
  
"Why? What's wrong?"  
  
"This extraterrestrial stuff...well, I don't think it's bullshit."  
  
"Where's that coming from? You were the skeptic."  
  
"They just said on the news that there are spacecraft hovering over Mexico City...and they're showing it. 14 of them, Ali. And then..."  
  
His voice took on a panicky tone.  
  
"Graham said he saw something in the fields. Something was walking away from him...he said it wasn't human."  
  
"Merrill, you're scaring the living hell out of me. I'm here in the car by myself...the radio has on nothing but broadcasts about the strange lights, and there are no tapes to even listen to. Stay on the phone with me."  
  
"OK. I'm gonna go in the other room so that I'm not talking over the TV.there. So, how was your shift?"  
  
"It was OK."  
  
Alicia left the civilization of the big city and was now in the rural, one- lane outskirts of Philadelphia.  
  
"Merrill, tell me something funny. I need to laugh."  
  
"OK..remember the time when we were living in Philly and visited here for the weekend, and Bo heard us having sex in the guest room?"  
  
"And the next day, she told everyone in her class at school...and demonstrated the noises!"  
  
Suddenly, the mood changed from cheerful to somber.  
  
"Colleen was so mad at us," Alicia said quietly.  
  
"Baby, I'm sorry I brought that up."  
  
"No, it's OK. You made me laugh. And I bet Coll is laughing too, right now."  
  
Alicia heard Morgan's voice on the other end say, "Uncle Merrill! Come here quick!"  
  
"Hold on...I'm on the phone with Alicia. I.oh my God. This is really happening."  
  
"What is it, Merrill?"  
  
"Sweetie, I gotta go. I'll call you right back."  
  
"But..."  
  
"You're almost home. You only have about 25 minutes."  
  
"Merrill! Don't hang up on me."  
  
"I'll call you right back! I love you."  
  
"No you don't."  
  
"You're being a big baby, Alicia."  
  
"Fine. Call back."  
  
"I will."  
  
For the rest of the drive home, Alicia sang at the top of her lungs to avoid scaring herself with silence. When she finally arrived at the house, she parked the car as close to the front door as possible. She scurried to the door, but as she tried to unlock it, her keys dropped. She fumbled for them in the darkness, becoming more scared by the second. Finally, she found them, unlocked the door, and rushed into the house. She went into the family room and saw the family sitting on the couch. The kids were both asleep; Morgan underneath Merrill's arm, and Bo on Graham's lap.  
  
"Merrill, you told me you were going to call me back."  
  
"I'm sorry. It's just that...this is crazy. Come and sit."  
  
Alicia put her things down and curled next to Merrill on his free side. He put his arm around her and kissed her. Then he put his hand on her chest.  
  
"Your heart is pounding. Were you running or something?"  
  
"I dropped my keys out there, and I kept thinking about what Graham saw."  
  
"You keep thinking about it?" asked Graham, "I can't get it out of my head."  
  
"I'm still not completely comprehending this. What did it look like?"  
  
Graham stared off into space and replied, "It was the same color as the stalks.it was a foot and leg."  
  
Alicia held tighter to Merrill's hand and said, "And this happened right in our fields. The same area Merrill and I will have to walk near to get back to the garage?"  
  
Graham didn't answer. Merrill ran his hand along Alicia's shoulder, which was covered in goosebumps.  
  
He said, "Some people are probably thinking this is the end of the world."  
  
Graham whispered, "That's true."  
  
Alicia's voice was racked with fear as she asked, "Do you think it's a possibility?"  
  
"Yes, Alicia."  
  
The blood in her veins turned to ice. Merrill looked at Graham with a slightly disgusted, mostly disappointed face.  
  
"How can you say that?"  
  
"That wasn't the answer you or her wanted?"  
  
"Can you at least pretend to be like you used to be? Give me and Ali some comfort?"  
  
The conversation halted and then Graham spoke up.  
  
"I'm gonna put the kids in bed."  
  
"I'll help you," Alicia said.  
  
Alicia picked up Bo and Graham lifted Morgan over his shoulders. They climbed up the stairs and went into the kids' bedroom. They placed them in their beds and turned out the lights in the room.  
  
Alicia said, "Graham, can I tell you something?"  
  
He said, "You know you always can."  
  
"I don't think I've ever been so terrified of anything in my life. I know it may seem dumb to be scared of these stupid aliens or whatever the hell they are, but--the thought that the world could be ending--I can't handle thinking about that."  
  
"Then don't think about it. It's probably just an overreaction."  
  
"But you saw something in the fields, Graham! And what are the lights over Mexico City?"  
  
"You know what, Alicia? I've got some Nytol in my medicine cabinet. Why don't you take some and sleep off everything that's on your mind?"  
  
"Taking Nytol is not going to take the fact that something not fuc-- something not human was on our property off of my mind."  
  
It was hurting Graham more and more by the second to look at Alicia, because she looked so much like Colleen.  
  
"I'm going back downstairs. Coming?"  
  
Alicia gave in and said, "Can you bring me the Nytol? I don't think I'm going to have an easy time falling asleep tonight."  
  
"Sure. Stay here- I'll be right back."  
  
Alicia looked at the kids, who were sound asleep.  
  
'They're too young to be experiencing this,' she thought to herself.  
  
She walked over to the window and looked out into the fields. Every time the wind would blow one of the stalks, she jumped a little.  
  
"Here."  
  
Graham appeared at the door with a paper cup of water and the Nytol.  
  
Alicia took it and said, "Thanks, Graham."  
  
He took the cup from her and their hands brushed. He looked deep into her eyes, like he was memorizing them.  
  
"God, you look so much like Colleen, it's unbelievable."  
  
"Graham--"  
  
"I--I'm sorry."  
  
Alicia left the room and headed back downstairs, with Graham following behind her. She climbed into Merrill's muscular arms and felt comfort as he held her close to him. Within the half hour, she was fast asleep.  
  
"She must have been tired," Merrill said, brushing a strand of hair out of Alicia's face.  
  
"I gave her Nytol--she was too petrified to fall asleep on her own."  
  
Merrill kissed her forehead and whispered, "My baby."  
  
Graham abruptly changed the subject.  
  
"There are all different ways you can tell that there's someone really there watching out for us. You see signs. Sometimes they're little ones. You think of someone. The phone rings. They're on the phone... sometimes they're big, like fourteen lights hovering over Mexico City. Sure, there are a lot of people watching this who think this could be a bad thing. But there are a lot of people watching this, who think it's a miracle. A sign of God's existence. It's all in how you look at things, Merrill. What you have to decide is what kind of person you are. Are you the type who believes in miracles and looks for signs or are you the kind who believes that things just happen by chance?"  
  
Merrill sighed and said, "The night I proposed to Alicia, I took her to Le Castagne in Philly."  
  
"I remember that."  
  
"Well, about a week before we went there, the owner of that restaurant came to the one of my games. I was in a horrible mood and he came up to me as he was leaving the field. He asked if I would sign a birthday card for his son. I really didn't feel like it, but I did and forced the fakest smile ever--not thinking anything of it. So I took Ali to Le Castagne that next week. He saw us when we came in and told us in the middle of our meal that he was taking care of it-- that we didn't have to pay. Right before I was about to propose, I went to the bathroom to see if the ring was still in my pocket-- cause you never know. The ring was there, but my wallet wasn't. I had left it at home, because I was so worried about how Ali would respond to the proposal. Can you imagine what would've happened if I hadn't have signed the owner's card for his son? He wouldn't have offered us the meal. How embarrassing would that have been? I mean, what would I have done- said, 'Alicia Nicole Spencer, will you marry me? Oh, and by the way, can you pay for dinner?' It may sound stupid, but I knew the second it happened that it was a miracle."  
  
He looked at the TV screen, then down at Alicia, and then at his brother.  
  
"I'm a miracle man. Those lights are a miracle."  
  
A few minutes later, Alicia woke up temporarily. Merrill didn't notice, though, and continued his conversation with Graham. She woke up in time to hear the last of what Graham was saying to Merrill.  
  
"Do you know what Colleen's last words were before they killed her? She said, 'See', and then her eyes glazed a bit and she said...'Tell Merrill to swing away.' Do you know why she said that? Because the nerve endings in her brain were firing as she died, and some random memory of us at one of your baseball games popped into her head. There is no one watching out for us, Merrill. We're all on our own."  
  
Alicia was so angry at Graham for his lack in faith, she could've punched him in the face with no regrets. She re-adjusted herself in Merrill's arms and closed her eyes. As sleep came over her, she flashed back to that horrible night in November.  
  
* * * * * * * * * * * *  
  
"COLLEEN! Oh my God!"  
  
The SUV had propelled Colleen's body into the tree. Alicia was helpless on the ground. When Colleen had pushed her out of the way, all of her weight had landed on her fragile abdomen. She felt a gush of warm fluid between her legs. She felt down there and looked at her hand when she brought it back up. There was blood everywhere. Immediately, she panicked and tried to stand up. However, she was so weak that she collapsed back to the ground. She saw Ray Reddy get out and run down the road. She tried to call his name, but she was getting weaker from all the loss of blood.  
  
"A-Alicia? Are you awake?"  
  
"Coll-- Colleen? Are you--"  
  
"My...hip-- it's broken, I think. I have no feeling--what about you, honey?"  
  
Alicia broke into hysterical sobs.  
  
"I..think-- there's something wrong with the baby. I'm bleeding everywhere, Coll-I--"  
  
She began to black out.  
  
Colleen spoke in barely a whisper.  
  
"Ali? Don't fall asleep, hear me? You have to stay with me. Ali?"  
  
* * * * * * * * * * * *  
  
Alicia woke up from the nightmare shaken and even more terrified. It even woke Merrill up.  
  
"Honey, are you OK?"  
  
"No, I'm not. I just had a nightmare about that night."  
  
Merrill pulled her hair back and caressed the back of her neck.  
  
"It's over now--it was just a nightmare-- that's it, baby. Go back to sleep."  
  
"Easy for you to say. I was there, Merrill. It's going to haunt me for the rest of my life."  
  
"Whoa. I'm sorry for upsetting you."  
  
"No--it's OK. I'm just so disappointed in Graham. If Colleen somehow knew how he was acting, she'd been ten times as disappointed and angry as I am."  
  
"I think she knows."  
  
Alicia rested her head on Merrill's lap.  
  
She looked up at him and said, "I want to marry you."  
  
"Haven't we been over this today?"  
  
"Yes, but. I've been thinking. With all this 'pending invasion' shit going on, you never know. If something does happen in the next few days- "  
  
"Which it won't."  
  
"If something does happen, at least I can say that I was happily married when it happened."  
  
Merrill smiled and said, "You mean it?"  
  
"Of course I do. We'll go to the courthouse in Philly tomorrow afternoon."  
  
"Should we tell Graham?"  
  
"Nah. Let's surprise him."  
  
Merrill leaned down and gave Alicia the best kiss she had received in quite some time.  
  
She reached up and stroked the side of his face.  
  
"You," she whispered, "are the most beautiful man I have ever known. Not just physically, but in every other aspect."  
  
"Don't get me started on you, because I'll cry--and Merrill Hess doesn't cry."  
  
Alicia yawned and said, "This time tomorrow, I'll be Alicia Nicole Hess."  
  
"Fits, huh?"  
  
"I always knew it would, from the moment I laid eyes on you."  
  
He kissed her again and said, "I love you."  
  
"I love you too, baby."  
  
They curled up together and fell back asleep, both thinking about what the next day would have in store for them. Little did they know it would end up being the complete opposite of their expectations. 


	6. Chapter Six

Chapter 6  
  
Alicia woke up the next morning, and no one was one the couch but her.  
  
"Merrill? Graham?"  
  
"Baby, I'm in here!"  
  
Alicia was puzzled as she replied, "The closet?"  
  
Merrill poked his head out of the closet door and said, "Come here."  
  
She went to the closet and Merrill pulled her in, sitting her on his lap.  
  
He pointed at the TV and said, "They're still there hovering. In fact, some people think there's more of them now. All over the place. Over us even. And there's a theory about the crop circles now. They think it could be some kind of landmark, visual mapping system -- so they can navigate. Coordinate. Makes sense doesn't it?"  
  
"But they marked our fields-does that mean something?"  
  
"Who knows?"  
  
Alicia was becoming more terrified by the minute, and Merrill could tell that just by looking at her face.  
  
"Are you OK?" he asked.  
  
"No. This is really happening."  
  
He kissed her shoulder and said, "Don't think about it. Let's concentrate on other things.like how we're getting married today."  
  
"We are, aren't we? We need to call the courthouse."  
  
"It's taken care of. We have to be there at 2:30 exactly."  
  
"Merrill, you thought of everything."  
  
"I even got you a bouquet of flowers this morning. They're in the refrigerator."  
  
Alicia re-positioned herself so that she was straddling Merrill's lap. She reached up and locked the closet door.  
  
"What are you doing?" asked Merrill.  
  
"You," she whispered.  
  
Alicia pressed her lips against Merrill's and kissed him seductively. He gripped her body tighter and kissed her back, only harder and deeper. They moved from the chair to the floor of the closet.  
  
"Where is everyone?" asked Alicia between a kiss.  
  
Merrill took off her tanktop and said, "Upstairs. So let's do this quick."  
  
"Mmm. I like it when you're risky."  
  
He moved his lips to her neck, and she held onto his back to suppress from making any noises. She took off his shirt and he unhooked her bra. Suddenly, the locked doorknob tried to turn. Merrill and Alicia put their clothes back on it a flash.  
  
Graham's voice said, "Merrill? Are you in there? Where's Alicia? I need to talk to her."  
  
"Hold on!"  
  
They adjusted their clothes and Alicia sat on the floor next to Merrill. Then he opened the door.  
  
"We were watching TV," Merrill said.  
  
"I'm sure you were. Alicia, can I talk to you?"  
  
"Yeah."  
  
Alicia crawled over Merrill and out of the closet. She and Graham went into the kitchen.  
  
Graham lowered his voice and said, "I think Ray Reddy just called here."  
  
Her mood changed from lively to solemn in a matter of seconds.  
  
"Why?" she asked.  
  
"I have no idea. But I'm going over to his house. It's been six months, Ali. I don't know about you, but I need some form of closure. I thought you might want to go. It might help."  
  
Alicia held onto the side of the counter and took a deep breath.  
  
"Let's go now before I change my mind."  
  
Graham got the car keys and Alicia followed him as they left the kitchen.  
  
He knocked on the closet door and said, "Merrill, we'll be right back."  
  
Merrill came out and said, "Where are you going?"  
  
"To Ray Reddy's house."  
  
"Ray Reddy? Why?"  
  
"I think he just called here. Alicia and I need closure."  
  
Merrill looked at Alicia and whispered in her ear, "What about the wedding?"  
  
"It's only 1:15. We'll be back in time, honey."  
  
"Alicia.."  
  
"Merrill, maybe this is what'll help me in the long run. For six months, I've avoiding even talking about Ray. I need to do this."  
  
"Fine. Have fun."  
  
"Merrill, don't be.."  
  
He closed the closet door and Alicia opened it back up.  
  
"If you love me the way you say you do, you would support my decisions."  
  
"You know I do, but it's such a damper to deal with these issues on what could possibly be the happiest day of our lives."  
  
"It's not going to dampen anything. Now we'll be back by 2."  
  
"But it takes a half hour to get to Philly."  
  
"Not if we speed."  
  
She kissed him and said, "I love you, stud."  
  
"Love you more, beautiful."  
  
Alicia closed the door and met up with Graham, who was by the front door.  
  
"Why do you have to be back at 2?" he asked.  
  
Alicia decided to tell Graham the secret.  
  
"We were, um, planning on going to the courthouse to get married at 2:30."  
  
"Really?"  
  
"Yeah."  
  
"Then stay here. I'll go by myself."  
  
"No. I need closure as much as you do, Graham..if not more."  
  
"Then let's go."  
  
They went to the car and started driving towards Ray's house.  
  
After a minute or so of silence, Graham finally broke the silence.  
  
"You know, I've seen Merrill with plenty of girls in the past. He used to swear he'd marry some of them. The last person I ever expected him to be with was you. I still remember picking Colleen up on dates and seeing you in ponytails spying on us. But you know what? I wouldn't want him with anyone else. I don't think he wants or desires to be with anyone else but you. You may not completely realize this, but my brother is intoxicatingly in love with you. And the kids..Alicia, Colleen would be so proud of the way you're helping me take care of them. I don't know what I would do without you."  
  
"You know, I was so angry at you from what you said last night. But you just helped me get over that."  
  
"What did I say?"  
  
"That there's no one watching out for us. How can you say that?"  
  
"I never say what I don't mean."  
  
The conversation came to a sudden halt as they both experienced uneasy déjà vu. It was the tree. The tree where Colleen had died.  
  
"Pull the car over," Alicia said.  
  
"Alicia, what are you doing?"  
  
"Please, Graham."  
  
He pulled the car on the side of the road, and Alicia got out. She slowly walked to the tree and stood in front of it for a minute. She closed her eyes, and it was as if Colleen's spirit was there with her.  
  
"Coll," she whispered, "I can feel you here. I would give anything to see you here, though. There's so much I want to tell you. I mean, I know I can talk to you like I am now, but I wanna see you in front of me and have you play with my hair like you used to."  
  
She broke down crying and continued through heavy sobs.  
  
"Damn it, this wasn't supposed to happen, Colleen! Why didn't you say no when I wanted to go for the walk? This is my fault. I'm so sorry, Coll. I.."  
  
Alicia crumbled to the ground in front of the tree and cried the hardest she had since Colleen's burial. Graham got out of the car and kneeled beside her. He silently took her in his arms and stroked her hair. He started crying too, which didn't help Alicia.  
  
"I should've died that night, Graham. I'm so sorry. I took away my own sister..your wife..their mother.."  
  
"No you didn't."  
  
They sat there together for about 15 minutes and then got up and went back to the car. They arrived at Ray's house, but it looked empty. While Graham rang the doorbell, Alicia looked into the kitchen window. Inside, she saw the kitchen table against a door and mess everywhere.  
  
"Graham! Come here!"  
  
He walked to where Alicia was standing and looked in the window.  
  
"Let's just go," he said.  
  
As they walked back to the car, they saw a truck in the driveway. Someone was in it. They approached the truck and saw that Ray was the one in there. Graham approached the open passenger window while Alicia stood back.  
  
"Hello, Ray. What happened?" Graham said.  
  
Alicia noticed that his car was full of clothing and other miscellaneous items.  
  
Ray softly replied, "I wrote your number down to call you. It's been sitting next to the phone for six months. When I knew it was inside the house, I couldn't think of any other number to call. I panicked. Thank you for coming, Father."  
  
"You're welcome."  
  
'It was inside the house?' thought Alicia to herself, 'What's 'it'?'  
  
Ray looked at Alicia and said, "I think about you every day. What I want to say and how to say it, but I can't."  
  
Tears began rolling down Alicia's face.  
  
"I worked so long that night. I had never fallen asleep driving before. And never since. Most of the ride home, there wasn't a car in sight in either direction. If I'd fallen asleep then, I'd have ended up in a ditch with a headache. It had to happen at that right moment. That certain ten-fifteen seconds when I passed you and your sister walking, Alicia. It was like it was meant to be."  
  
Alicia was tired of people saying that to her. She looked away as Ray continued speaking, this time to Graham.  
  
"I guess if this is the end of the world, I'm screwed right? People who kill Reverends' wives and unborn babies aren't exactly ushered to the front of the line in heaven."  
  
"Where are you going, Ray?"  
  
"To the lake. The way I see it, all the places marked in the crops and such -- none of them are really near water. I figure they don't like water. Can't be any worse than here.  
  
"Did you see one of them?"  
  
"I'm truly sorry for what I've done to you and yours."  
  
He turned to Alicia and said, "And I'm sorry for ruining your life and your fiance's."  
  
"My life isn't ruined," she whispered, "Bruised. Maybe broken. But not ruined."  
  
Ray put the car in drive and said, "And don't open my pantry, Father. I locked one of them in there."  
  
He drove off, leaving Graham and Alicia in silence. Graham began walking towards Ray's house.  
  
Alicia yelled, "Graham, where are you going?"  
  
"Into his house?"  
  
She ran up to him and grabbed his arm.  
  
"Are you crazy? Let's go home."  
  
"I want to see what's in there. Stay in the car if you're coming in."  
  
"I came this far. I mean, what could be behind there? He was probably exaggerating anyway."  
  
They opened the door that led to the kitchen and walked in. Alicia looked at the pantry door and froze. She saw someone- or something- pacing behind the closed door.  
  
"Graham," she whispered, "what the hell is behind that door?"  
  
He cleared his throat and said, "Hello?"  
  
There was no answer.  
  
"The police are here... I am with them... I am a police officer. I just want to talk to you."  
  
"Graham, what are you doing?"  
  
"We know all about the hoax. We already took some of your friends downtown in the paddy wagon."  
  
"Paddy wagon? What year are we in- 1936?"  
  
"If you tell us your name and why you did it, we'll give you the same deal we gave the others. Don't throw away your life, son."  
  
He lowered himself onto the floor and looked in the slit at the bottom of the door.  
  
"Graham, I'm getting a bad feeling. Can we please leave?"  
  
"Like I said, if you're scared, go outside."  
  
"No way. I'm not going anywhere by myself in this town for the next couple of days."  
  
"Hey, can you hand me that butcher knife?"  
  
"What are you doing?"  
  
"Using it to get a better angle of vision."  
  
He re-adjusted himself a few times and Alicia watched him carefully. Finally, she gave in and kneeled besides Graham.  
  
"What do you see?"  
  
He slid her the knife, and she saw nothing but broken glass and spilled food. Then they both saw something similar to black orbs staring at them- eyes. They frantically screamed as four fingers reached from underneath the door. As Alicia ran for her life, Graham took the butcher knife and sliced off two of the creature's fingers. It let out a high pitch scream that sounded like a whistle as he ran out of the house. He found Alicia sitting inside the car's passenger seat, breathing heavily with her hand over her heart. He got in and immediately started the car. They were both too frightened to say anything on the way home. Finally, when they were about five minutes away from the house, Alicia spoke.  
  
"Do you realize what we just saw, Graham?"  
  
"I'm trying not to think about it, Ali."  
  
"I'm never going to be able to sleep again."  
  
She glanced at the clock and said, "Shit. It's almost 3:00! Oh my God, Merrill's going to be so pissed at me."  
  
"I think that when we tell him what we just saw, he'll forgive you quick. You two can get married any day. All we need to think about now is how we're going to survive this."  
  
Alicia was beginning to wish it had been her who was killed in the accident. She was so terrified, it was making her nauseous. When they arrived home, Merrill was sitting on the front porch and smoking a cigarette. Alicia was shaking so hard, she could barely get out of the car.  
  
"It's past 3:00," Merrill said in an ominous tone, "we were supposed to have already been married by now, Alicia. I tried calling you cell phone, only to see that you had left it here."  
  
"Merrill," Graham said, "this isn't time to argue. We need to have a family meeting right now."  
  
"Excuse me, Graham, but this is between Alicia and I."  
  
"If you want to live to see tomorrow- literally, I suggest that we meet in the family room."  
  
As Graham went in the house, Alicia looked at Merrill.  
  
"We saw one of them, Merrill. In Ray Reddy's kitchen."  
  
Merrill immediately thought about the footage taken at the Brazilian birthday party he had seen only fifteen minutes prior to then.  
  
"You saw one?"  
  
"It tried to grab us."  
  
Despite the fact he was now extremely concerned, he was still furious at Alicia for being so negligent. They went into the house, where Graham was standing in front of Bo and Morgan, who were on the couch.  
  
"Alright," Graham said, "Tell me something, Morgan. In that book of yours, did they happen to detail what would happen if they were hostile?"  
  
"Yes. They would invade us using only ground tactics. Hand to hand combat. They wouldn't use their technology or fight an airborne battle, because they would know we would eventually use nuclear weapons and the planet would be useless to them."  
  
Alicia interrupted and asked, "What book are you talking about?"  
  
Graham continued.  
  
"Did they say what our chances would be if they did invade?"  
  
"They said one of two things could happen. One, they fight and are defeated and leave to return again with full forces hundreds or even thousands of years later."  
  
"What's two?"  
  
The tone in Morgan's voice changed as he said, "They win."  
  
Alicia's stomach dropped and she sat on the couch besides Merrill. She reached for his hand, but he didn't respond.  
  
"What do you think about the idea that they don't like places near water, and we might be safe from them near a lake or something?"  
  
Morgan replied, "Sounds made up"  
  
Alicia looked at him and said, "I don't care what your stupid book says. That sounds good to me."  
  
"Don't call my book stupid."  
  
Graham said, We can choose to believe it and pack up and leave. Or we can stay here. Board up this house. Hide inside our home and wait it out. Either way, at least we'll be together. All those in favor of the lake, raise your hand."  
  
Alicia and Graham raised their hands.  
  
"All those in favor of home, raise your hand."  
  
Bo, Merrill, and Morgan raised their hands.  
  
Graham said, "It's a tie- I count as two parents."  
  
"Bullshit!" exclaimed Morgan.  
  
Alicia reached in her pocket and pulled out a nickel. She looked Morgan dead in the eye.  
  
"Heads or tails?"  
  
"Tails."  
  
She flipped it and it landed on tails.  
  
"Looks like we're staying home."  
  
Graham silently sat on the couch by Bo.  
  
"We need to board up every window and door in this house."  
  
Alicia closed her eyes and said a silent prayer.  
  
'God, please protect us and give us strength to make it through this.'  
  
Merrill stood up and went to get boards. Alicia moved next to Bo and stroked her hair.  
  
"Aunt Ali, I'm scared."  
  
"It's OK to be scared. I am too, baby. I am too." 


	7. Chapter 7

Chapter 7  
  
* * * * * * * * * *  
  
Alicia stood behind Merrill and Graham as they boarded up the windows.  
  
"Can I help?" she asked.  
  
"No," Graham said, "but you and Merrill need to get whatever you need out of the garage house- in case they get in there."  
  
Alicia looked at Merrill, who said, "You heard him. Let's go."  
  
They left the house and Alicia grasped Merrill's hand tightly as they quickly walked across the backyard.  
  
"Merrill?"  
  
"Yeah?"  
  
"I'm sorry."  
  
He didn't say anything as he let go of her hand and went up the stairs in front of her. She followed behind and as they packed their things, no words were exchanged. Alicia finished before Merrill did, so she waited for him outside and lit a cigarette. He came out a few minutes later and she handed him the cigarette.  
  
"Wanna finish this for me?"  
  
He took it from her, took two drags, and then threw it on the ground.  
  
"Come on, Ali. We don't have all day."  
  
Alicia was becoming angrier each time that Merrill spoke to her. She tried her best to keep up with him as they walked across the backyard, but he purposely walked in front of her. Finally, she caught up with him and grabbed his arm.  
  
"OK, I get it!" she said, "You're pissed because the marriage thing didn't work out today. And I don't know if you've been awake lately, but the world could very well end in the next 24 hours. Have you processed that yet? THE WORLD COULD BE ENDING! I don't need a ring or a legal document to know in my heart that I love you! And if this could be my last hours here on Earth, I want to spend them with you- married or not married."  
  
Alicia left him standing there as she went into the house. He looked down on the ground and saw one of Morgan's baseballs lying there. He picked it up, extended his arm back, and threw it at far as he could into the corn.  
  
'End of the world my ass,' he thought to himself as he picked up his things and went into the house.  
  
"Uncle Merrill, come here!" Morgan yelled, "We're in the closet!"  
  
Merrill put his things down in the kitchen and went to the closet, where Alicia, Morgan, and Bo were watching the TV. Morgan and Bo were sharing the chair, while Alicia was sitting on the floor next to them. Graham appeared at the door as well and they all listened to the TV.  
  
"Tel Aviv joins Nairobi, Lagos and Jerusalem as the latest to confirm the appearance of lights. There are lights in the skies over an estimated two hundred and seventy four cities. That total could be as high as four hundred within the hour."  
  
Alicia covered her mouth with her hand and gasped, "Oh my God. They're everywhere."  
  
Bo climbed off of the chair and curled into a ball in Alicia's lap.  
  
Morgan said, "They think these look like stages immediately proceeding an attack maneuver."  
  
Merrill replied, "It's like War of the Worlds."  
  
"They think it might happen all at once."  
  
The news anchor on TV said, "Hundreds of thousands have flocked to synagogues, churches and temples. Ground forces are being assembled in countries throughout the globe.."  
  
Graham said, "I'm going to get back to the windows."  
  
Merrill, Alicia, Bo, and Morgan stayed in the closet. Merrill kneeled behind the kids.  
  
"Are you guys OK?"  
  
"Some guy had a sign that said it was the end of the world. Nothing really bad is going to happen, is it Uncle Merrill?"  
  
"Don't worry."  
  
Under his breath, Morgan mumbled, "I wish that you were our dad instead."  
  
Alicia replied, "Morgan."  
  
Merrill stared at him and asked, "What did you say?"  
  
Morgan didn't reply.  
  
"I don't want to ever, ever hear you say that again. Ever. You understand?"  
  
He nodded his head, but it was obvious that he didn't mean it. Merrill left and helped Graham board the windows, while Alicia watched TV with the kids. About 45 minutes or so later, Graham appeared at the closet door.  
  
"Everyone come in the family room, please."  
  
Alicia turned off the TV and left the closet with the kids. Everyone was too scared to even sit.  
  
"We'll have to board up the bedroom doors," Graham said.  
  
Morgan asked, "Where are we going to sleep?"  
  
"In here."  
  
"What about Isabelle?"  
  
"We'll keep her in the garage, after dinner."  
  
Merrill said, "I'll make sandwiches."  
  
Bo tugged at his leg.  
  
"I want spaghetti."  
  
"We should eat fast, Bo."  
  
Graham counteracted his brother's decision.  
  
"Spaghetti sounds great. What do you want, Morgan?"  
  
Morgan paused for a moment and then asked, "Anything?"  
  
Graham nodded.  
  
"French toast... and mashed potatoes."  
  
"Now we're talking. How about you, Merrill?"  
  
Merrill looked at Alicia, and then at Graham.  
  
"Chicken teriyaki."  
  
"Alicia?"  
  
"A bowl of Rice Krispies with sugar- with french fries on the side."  
  
"Good choice..I'm going to have a cheeseburger with bacon. Extra bacon."  
  
They all helped with dinner, and then sat down at the table to eat. However, reality hit them when they realized they couldn't avoid their fear- the windows of the dining room where boarded up. The food sat untouched in the middle of the table. Everyone was too scared to eat.  
  
"What's the matter with everyone?" Graham asked, "Eat."  
  
A few moments of awkward silence passed before Morgan said, "I'm scared."  
  
"Me too," replied Bo.  
  
"Me three," Alicia added.  
  
Graham shot her an evil look, as if she were adding fuel to the fire.  
  
"Alicia, you're supposed to comfort the kids, not scare them more."  
  
"I can't help but be scared, Graham. Sorry if it offends you."  
  
Merrill added, "Sorry seems to be your key word today."  
  
"What's that supposed to mean?"  
  
"You can't fix everything with that one little word."  
  
"Wait! Where did this come from? All I said was that I was scared, and both of you go off on me? This is ridiculous."  
  
"No, I think you're the one being ridiculous."  
  
"You know what I think, Merrill? I think that you can be the most selfish son of a bitch I know when you want to."  
  
"Good, I'm glad you think that, because you know what? Sometimes you can be a stuck-up brat. You think that you're the only one who suffered a loss because of the accident."  
  
Alicia lost all of her composure. She didn't care about the kids or Graham being there, and she struck Merrill across the face with the palm of her hand.  
  
"How dare you say that? You weren't even there when it happened- you were out of town, remember? I'm going to take the accident hard for the rest of my life! My older sister, my pillar of strenght, pushed me out of the way when she saw that truck coming. I heard her hip bone shatter when the truck hit her. I felt the baby stop moving and kicking as I was on the ground bleeding. Not only did I lose my sister, but I lost my daughter as well- so sorry if I can't get over it fast enough for you, Merrill!"  
  
Merrill felt as if all the blood had been drained from his body. He had never wanted to learn the sex of their baby, out of grief and sorrow.  
  
"We..we..were going to have a daughter? A little girl?"  
  
Alicia attempted to get up and leave the room.  
  
Merrill grabbed her arm and said, "Where are you going? You can't go anywhere!"  
  
Morgan said, "Uncle Merrill, you're hurting her!"  
  
"Stay out of this, Morgan!"  
  
Bo was crying and whimpering.  
  
"Stop crying!" Graham exclaimed.  
  
"Don't yell at her!" Morgan snapped back.  
  
"Fine, if you all don't want to eat, then I'm going to have some of everything."  
  
Graham began putting a pile of each dish on his plate. Alicia had left the room and was sitting in the family room, on the couch. Everything suddenly came down on her. The threat of the attack, thinking about the accident, and the fight with Merrill got the best of her, and she broke down crying. It was almost as bad, if not worse, than when she had become upset earlier at the sight of the accident. Merrill heard her and came into the room. He sat beside her as she cried, but she flinched and pushed him away.  
  
"Stay away from me," she sobbed, "I hate you."  
  
"You don't mean that."  
  
"I mean the same way I used to say I loved you."  
  
This hurt Merrill more than words could say.  
  
He bit his lip to avoid from crying as he talked.  
  
"I'm so sorry," he whispered as he looked into her eyes, "for everything. I'm sorry for not being there the night of the accident. I'm sorry for not playing to the best of my abilities in the minor leagues. I'm sorry for not trying to understand you. And I'm sorry for not giving you the life you deserve."  
  
By the time he said 'deserve,' he was uncontrollably crying. They embraced and sobbed so hard that it was hard for them to catch their breath. They rocked each other back and forth, apologizing over and over again. It was the first time they had ever let out pent-up emotions together. Finally, they let each other go and Merrill gave Alicia a kiss.  
  
"I love you..and I know that you love me. So no matter how mad you ever get at me, I want you to promise me that you'll never, ever, use the word hate again like you did a minute ago."  
  
"I won't..I love you too, Merrill."  
  
He took her in his arms again and said, "It's OK to be scared. Don't tell Graham or the kids, but I am too. I.."  
  
They could hear the static coming from the baby monitor in the other room. They got up and went into the dining room immediately. Graham, who was already up, walked past them and went to the closet. He turned on the TV, only to be met with an emergency broadcast symbol. He looked at his family with a slight glimpse of fear in his eyes.  
  
"It's happening," he whispered. 


	8. Chapter 8

Chapter 8  
  
Alicia was so terrified, she felt like she was either going to pass out or vomit.  
  
"Do you think they have weapons?" she asked Morgan.  
  
"No. Like I said, they'll probably use hand-to-hand combat..or they'll read our minds."  
  
"We forgot our hats," Bo said.  
  
Alicia asked, "What hats?"  
  
"So that the aliens can't read our minds."  
  
Alicia took deep breath after deep breath, trying to calm herself down. Merrill looked back at her for a second while he and Graham boarded up the windows.  
  
"You OK?" he asked her.  
  
Alicia shook her head no and gave him a half-hearted smile.  
  
Morgan and Bo stood on both sides of Alicia, and she had her arms draped around them. Graham looked at them and then started talking as he hammered.  
  
"Did I ever tell you what everyone said when you were born, Bo?"  
  
Bo shook her head.  
  
"You came out of your mama and you didn't even cry. You just opened your eyes and looked around at everybody. Your eyes were so big and gorgeous, the ladies in the room gasped. They literally gasped. Then they go, 'She's like an angel.' They said, 'We've never seen a baby so beautiful.'"  
  
Graham stopped hammering and picked up Bo, while Merrill kept working.  
  
"And you know what else happened? When they put you on the table to clean you up, you looked at me and smiled. They say babies that young can't smile..you smiled."  
  
Alicia and Merrill looked at each other, wishing that they could've experienced that moment with the daughter they never even got to hold.  
  
"Let's go down now," Graham said.  
  
They headed down the stairs and stood in the hallway by the front door. The sound of a dog frantically barking filled the air.  
  
"We forgot about Isabelle," Alicia said.  
  
The barking became more frenzied, and then it stopped. The only thing audible in the air was the emergency broadcast noise.  
  
Merrill took Alicia by her waist and pulled her into his arms, wrapping them completely around her shaking body.  
  
"Should we turn off the lights?" he asked.  
  
"They already know we're here," Graham replied.  
  
Suddenly, they heard something walking on the front porch in heavy steps. Alicia closed her eyes and began saying the Lord's Prayer to herself. She held on to Merrill for dear life. There was scratching and creaking at the front door.  
  
Morgan looked at Graham with watery eyes.  
  
"Dad.."  
  
"Do you know what happened when you were born, Morgan? You came out and your mama kept bleeding. The doctors rushed you out of the room before I could even see you."  
  
There was a loud thump above them, and all five of them looked up.  
  
"They're on the roof," Merrill said.  
  
Alicia couldn't even concentrate on listening to Graham. She looked up at Merrill, who looked at her. He kissed her forehead. Then they heard glass shatter.  
  
"They're in the house."  
  
Noises came from everywhere upstairs and then Merrill came to a realization that made his heart stop.  
  
"The attic door."  
  
Graham looked at Alicia and said, "Stay with the kids."  
  
He and Merrill sprinted up the stairs and Alicia took Morgan and Bo in her arms.  
  
"We'll be fine," Alicia said, "We'll get through this."  
  
She was saying it more for herself than for the kids. Time seemed to melt into an eternity as Alicia listened to Merrill and Graham struggle to keep the invaders from coming in.  
  
"Look," Morgan said, pointing to the door.  
  
A set of long fingers were reaching underneath the front door, and were the same color as the hardwood.  
  
"MERRILL!! GRAHAM!!" she screamed.  
  
They ran down the stairs and into the kitchen. They put the furniture against the doors; anything to keep from them from coming in.  
  
"This is going to do nothing," said Merrill.  
  
Graham replied, "We have to go to the basement."  
  
"There's no way out of there. Should we make a run for it out the back door?"  
  
"They're right outside the door."  
  
Suddenly, they heard creaking coming from the attic trapdoor.  
  
"They're coming," Merrill whispered.  
  
"Into the basement," Graham said, "now."  
  
They filed into the basement and stood in the center of the room.  
  
"We need something to wedge against the doorknob," Graham said as he got to the bottom step.  
  
Merrill frantically looked through the various items on the shelves, trying to find anything that would stop them from coming in.  
  
"They'll read our minds without our helmets!" Morgan cried.  
  
"You're scaring your sister," Graham said.  
  
"I'm already scared," Bo replied, clinging to Alicia's leg.  
  
Graham's eyes were widening with fear as he said, "Merrill.."  
  
"I'm looking."  
  
Morgan put his arm around Alicia and whispered, "They'll know our secret thoughts.."  
  
"Merrill!"  
  
"Got it!"  
  
Merrill found a digging pick on a top shelf and grabbed it. As he swung it off the shelf, it clipped the lightbulb, which shattered and left the room in complete darkness.  
  
Alicia cried out, "Merrill, where are you?"  
  
"Over here!"  
  
In the process of walking to find Merrill, Alicia lost her flip-flop because Morgan had been standing on the front of it. Before she knew it, she felt a numbing but sharp pain on the sole of her right foot.  
  
"Shit!" she cried.  
  
"What is it?"  
  
"I sliced my foot on the glass."  
  
"Don't move!"  
  
Graham yelled, "Merrill, help me with the door!"  
  
Morgan turned the flashlight on and pointed it at Alicia's foot. There was a deep, vertical slit that was oozing a profuse amount of blood.  
  
"Uncle Merrill, she's bleeding really bad."  
  
Merrill and Graham were busy holding the door, with the aide of the pick. Whatever was behind the door was pulling and tugging at the doorknob. Finally, it lessened. Merrill ran to Morgan.  
  
"Give me this flashlight and go find another one."  
  
He took the flashlight and dashed to Alicia.  
  
"Let me see your foot, baby."  
  
Alicia hopped to a corner of the garage and sat down with Merrill. She showed him and he sighed heavily.  
  
"Damn it. That's gonna need stitches- and we're not getting out of here anytime soon."  
  
Graham said, "There are towels over here. Wrap her foot in them..at least it'll suppress the bleeding."  
  
He tossed Merrill the towels, who wrapped Alicia's foot in them. Then he looked at her and tried to calm her down with a little humor.  
  
"I told you not to wear those stupid shoes all the time. Anything you wear on your feet that's less than $10 is inexcusable."  
  
She let out a small laugh, which was a relief to her. Merrill put the flashlight on its end so it was facing up, and put his arm around Alicia.  
  
"What's happening out there?" he asked.  
  
Graham replied, "I can't even imagine."  
  
A loud banging noise startled everyone. Merrill and Morgan aimed their flashlights at the door. It was shaking and the doorknob was rattling.  
  
"They're just making noises," said Graham, "They're not trying to get in."  
  
"Why are they doing that?" asked Alicia.  
  
"They're distracting us."  
  
"From what?"  
  
Morgan added, "The book said they're probably very good problem solvers."  
  
"Morgan, if I hear one more thing about that book.."  
  
Graham extended his hand and said, "Morgan, give me your flashlight."  
  
Morgan obeyed his father and handed it to him.  
  
"Is there an air vent in here?"  
  
Merrill stood up and helped Graham investigate.  
  
"I feel air."  
  
"So do I."  
  
"It's getting stronger over here."  
  
"I'm close."  
  
Their flashlights met in the same place- where Morgan was leaning against, an air vent.  
  
"What?" asked Morgan.  
  
Alicia saw the fingers before Graham and Merrill did.  
  
She scrambled toward him and screamed, "MORGAN!!"  
  
During the next 60 seconds, it was a frenzy of screams and panic as they freed Morgan from the creature's grip. Alicia grabbed a flashlight and aimed it at the vent. She saw Merrill, who had piled about three 25-pound bags of dog food against the vent. He slid down out of exhaustion and rested against the bags. A can of soup rolled near his feet, and he placed it on top just for reassurance. Alicia's foot was stinging and throbbing unbearably, but she limped over to his side and he put his arm around her.  
  
"Are you OK, baby?"  
  
"Yeah. Bo, where are you, sweetie?"  
  
Bo ran over to the couple and sat in Merrill's lap. She had the other flashlight in her hand and aimed it across the room. The light revealed a discolored and suffocating Morgan, who was gasping for air as he rested on Graham's legs and chest.  
  
"We don't have his medicine," Graham said.  
  
Alicia, Merrill, and Bo huddled together as they watched in horror.  
  
"Don't be scared, Morgan. We'll slow it down together. Feel my chest. Feel it going in and out. Breathe like me. Breathe like me. Stay with me. Stay with me. I know it hurts. Be strong, baby... It'll pass."  
  
Graham then closed his eyes and talked his thoughts out loud.  
  
"Don't do this to me again. Not again."  
  
He looked at Merrill and Alicia helplessly. Then he closed his eyes again and his face turned hard.  
  
"I hate you..I hate you."  
  
Those words cut at Alicia's heart like a knife. This was the same man who had help bring her closer to God..saying that he hated his own creator. She closed her eyes as tears seeped through her eyelids. She felt a drop of warm liquid on her shoulder and looked above her shoulder. Tears were slowly running down Merrill's face as well. His eyes were closed and he was saying something to himself. Suddenly, Morgan started to breathe easier.  
  
"There we go... We don't have to be scared at all... We know it'll pass. We believe it... Don't be afraid, Morgan. Feel my chest... Breathe with me. Together... The air is going in our lungs... Together... We're the same. We're the same."  
  
About five minutes of silence passed, and then Merrill spoke.  
  
"We should save the flashlights."  
  
Graham nodded, and with that, the flashlights went off.  
  
* * * * * * * *  
  
Both Merrill and Alicia couldn't sleep. Bo drifted off first, and they picked her up and placed her on a blanket. Then they curled up together in front of the dog food bags.  
  
"How's your foot?" he whispered.  
  
"It hurts like hell..and it's still bleeding a little."  
  
Merrill traced Alicia's lips with his fingers.  
  
"Why are you doing that?" asked Alicia.  
  
"So I know where to kiss you."  
  
Alicia suddenly felt the inviting sensation of Merrill's lips on hers. They kissed until their lips were swollen. Then Merrill ran his fingers along her neck and the top of her chest.  
  
"We made it through the worst part," he said, "Now we just have to wait it out until morning..or until we get signal on the radio over there."  
  
"I really thought..I really thought that Morgan was going to die."  
  
"I didn't. I had faith that he wouldn't."  
  
"I wish your brother would think the same."  
  
"Don't even joke about that. I can't believe those words came out of his mouth."  
  
"You know what? Let's not think about anything that happened tonight. The non-wedding, the fight.."  
  
"You smacking the hell out of me. I had no clue you were capable of hitting that hard."  
  
"I was pissed."  
  
"I know. But like you said, let's forget about everything that happened tonight."  
  
"OK. But can you do me one last favor?"  
  
"You know I'll do anything for you."  
  
"Will you sing me to sleep?"  
  
"Since when have you needed me to sing you to sleep?"  
  
"Merrill, I've seen alien fingers three times today. Alien fingers. Alien fingers. And not ET happy phone home fingers..malicious, throat-grabbing fingers. I don't care if you have to hit me in the head with a frying pan. I need to somehow get some sleep."  
  
Merrill snickered and said, "Fine. What do you want me to sing?"  
  
"Our song."  
  
"'Uptown Girl?'"  
  
"Pleeease?"  
  
He sighed and cleared his throat, singing in a tone that was barely above a whisper.  
  
"Uptown girl, she's been living in her uptown world, I bet she never had a back street guy, I bet her mama never told her why, I'm gonna try for an uptown girl.."  
  
Alicia lifted her head and kissed him.  
  
"God, I love you so much."  
  
"Ditto."  
  
"That didn't mean stop. Keep going."  
  
"..she's been living in her white bread world, as long as anyone with hot blood can, and now she's looking for a downtown man, that's what I am.." 


	9. Chapter 9

Chapter 9  
  
"Listen, there's things I can take and a couple things I can't and one of them I can't take, is when my older brother.. who is everything I want to be, starts losing faith in things. I saw your eyes last night. I don't want to ever see your eyes like that again, okay? I'm serious."  
  
Merrill's voice woke Alicia up from a deep sleep. She opened her eyelids and saw Merrill and Graham talking.  
  
"Is it over?" she asked.  
  
Merrill kneeled beside her and said, "They evacuated about three hours ago. How'd you sleep?"  
  
"Surprisingly good."  
  
He kissed her forehead and brushed a few loose strands of hair out of her face.  
  
"We made it, baby."  
  
Alicia smiled and said, "You're my knight in shining armor."  
  
The raspy sounds of Morgan's wheezing filled the air.  
  
"He needs his medicine," Merrill said, "He's been like that for a while."  
  
Graham asked, "Have they said anything about our area?"  
  
"Philadelphia and its outlying counties are cleared, but who knows for sure?"  
  
They glanced at Morgan, who was lying limp on the ground. Graham turned to Merrill.  
  
"He's not strong enough to fight off another attack."  
  
"I know. We need to be sure before we open that door, Graham."  
  
Alicia said, "Use the baby monitor. It's in his back pocket."  
  
Graham carefully removed the monitor from Morgan's back pocket and turned it on. There was no static or unusual noises.  
  
"That's good enough for me," Merrill said.  
  
"Me too."  
  
Merrill walked to the door and opened it slowly. Then he ascended up the staircase as Alicia and Graham watched nervously. He disappeared at the top for a moment, then reappeared.  
  
"We're good."  
  
He came back down to help Alicia up the stairs. Her foot was still throbbing in pain. When they got to the top, they were met with a ravaged kitchen.  
  
Graham said, "You get the medicine and I'll take him in the family room. Get the syringe as well. We might need to give him an epinephrine shot."  
  
Alicia and Merrill rummaged through the debris, trying to find the medicine.  
  
Merrill said, "Honey, you should be relaxing in the other room. You don't want your foot to get infected."  
  
"It'll be fine. I want to help."  
  
Finally, they found the box of syringes and the medicine.  
  
"Is that it?" asked Alicia.  
  
"Yeah. Let's go."  
  
As they walked into the family room, it felt as if their hearts had literally stopped beating in their chests. A reptilian-like creature, about 7 and a half feet tall, was holding Morgan in its arms. Alicia noticed that three of his fingers are missing.  
  
'That's the one that was at Ray's house,' she thought to herself as panic began claiming her body.  
  
"Don't move," Graham said.  
  
The creature made clicking noises and tightened its grip on Morgan.  
  
Alicia whimpered, "Merrill.."  
  
"Stay calm, baby."  
  
She felt a sudden sensation, almost as if her life was flashing before her eyes. For some unknown reason, one memory stuck out more than the others.  
  
* * * * * * * * * * *  
  
The September air was exceptionally warm that night. Alicia and Merrill sat on a blanket, in the grass of the backyard. They had escaped the rush of Philadelphia to spend a weekend back home in Bucks County.  
  
"I don't think my contract's going to be renewed this season," Merrill said, his voice heavy with disappointment.  
  
"Why would you say that?"  
  
"Nobody wants a player with a strikeout record like mine on their team."  
  
"True, but who could deny a player with the minor league home run record?"  
  
"Baby, I wish I had your optimism."  
  
"I agree with Colleen. You should swing away, no matter what anyone says."  
  
"Easy for you guys to say."  
  
Merrill changed the subject and ran his hand across her stomach.  
  
"Have you felt the baby move at all today?"  
  
"A little."  
  
"I think that I want a boy this week."  
  
"Why?"  
  
"So he could play baseball and actually hit the bad.unlike his dad."  
  
"Merrill, you're making me depressed. Don't be so down on yourself. You're one of the best players in the league and you know it."  
  
"The world would be a beautiful place if everyone thought like you, but it doesn't work that way. That's why I need you in my life- for making me feel good about myself."  
  
Alicia smiled and looked up at the sky.  
  
"I think you can literally see every star in the sky tonight."  
  
Merrill held her in his arms and whispered in her ear, "It's beautiful."  
  
Alicia turned her head to face him and said, "Just swing away, baby. Like Colleen says. Who gives a damn what they think. Swing whenever it feels like you should."  
  
He looked into her eyes and stroked the side of her face.  
  
"Do you even realize how much I love you, Alicia?"  
  
"I think I have a vague idea- but maybe you remind me."  
  
"How?"  
  
"By giving me one of your amazing, amazing kisses."  
  
Merrill placed his hand behind Alicia's neck and lowered her body so that she was lying on the blanket.  
  
"Merrill," she whispered, "I wish I could freeze this moment. It's so perfect."  
  
"Like someone I know.."  
  
* * * * * * * * * * *  
  
Alicia snapped back into reality and her eyes focused on Merrill's prized baseball bat that hung on the wall beside her. Then she slowly moved her eyes across the room, and they met with Graham's.  
  
"The bat," she whispered.  
  
"Swing away, Merrill," Graham murmured.  
  
Merrill was still frozen, so Graham spoke louder.  
  
"Merrill. Swing away."  
  
Merrill looked at the baseball bat and without any hesitation, grabbed it from the mount it was resting on. As he tightened his grip on the bat's handle, the creature held its wrist out in front of Morgan's face. A mist sprayed from a pore and into Morgan's nostrils. Bo finally showed her true emotions and let out a horrific scream, which caused the creature to turn. Merrill screamed and hit the creature in the back. It dropped Morgan to the ground, and Graham scrambled to his side. Merrill hit it again and it fell to the ground and against a bookcase where three glasses of Bo's water sat. The water spilled on the creature's shoulder, and its skin began to react. As Graham picked up the syringe Merrill had previously dropped, he looked at Alicia, and then they looked at Bo.  
  
'She knew,' Alicia thought to herself.  
  
Graham hurried outside with Morgan and Bo followed behind them. Alicia didn't want to leave Merrill alone with the creature. An idea popped into her head and she ran into the kitchen. She found the bucket that she used to mop the floor and filled it with water. She carried it as the water sloshed from side to side and entered the living room.  
  
"Throw it, Ali!" Merrill screamed.  
  
With all her might, Ali swung the bucket towards the creature and the water saturated its back as Merrill simultaneously struck it with a fatal blow. It crumbled to the ground and they watched as it took its final gasps of air. Merrill threw down the remaining piece of the bat and took Alicia by the hand. They ran outside and stood before Graham, who was holding Morgan in his lungs.  
  
"The poison didn't get in," he whispered, "his lungs were closed."  
  
Alicia's stomach dropped and her heart felt heavy in her chest.  
  
"Merrill," she whimpered, "he's.."  
  
Merrill was visibly fighting back tears.  
  
"Graham.."  
  
"Don't touch him."  
  
Bo grabbed Merrill's leg for support and said, "Daddy?"  
  
"Don't come near him."  
  
They all became lost in prayers and tears until they heard a weak voice say, "Dad?"  
  
Alicia couldn't believe her eyes. She had been preparing for the worst.  
  
"Did someone save me?"  
  
Graham let out a sob and replied, "Yeah, baby- I think someone did."  
  
As Bo ran to Graham's side to hug him, Merrill held Alicia in his arms and kissed her forehead.  
  
"It's over," he whispered.  
  
She looked up at him and wiped a tear from the side of his face.  
  
"Merrill, I love you."  
  
"I love you too, baby. I love you too."  
  
*Don't think it's over!! This story is definitely not finished yet..* 


	10. Chapter 10

--I just wanted to say a HUGE thank you to all of my lovely and loyal readers! School and two jobs prohibit me from updating as much as I would like to, but thanks for understanding and for the awesome, delicious reviews! You all rock more than you'll ever know!! Peace, Heather--  
Chapter 10  
  
Alicia stared in awe out the car window. As they made the journey to Bucks County Medical Center, she and the rest of the family observed houses and other buildings that had been all but destroyed.  
  
'What if they're still out there?' Alicia thought to herself.  
  
Her thoughts were interrupted by a numb, tingling sensation in her foot. She looked down and lifted her foot a little. It was swollen and unnaturally discolored.  
  
"Do you think it'll be crowded there?" she asked.  
  
"I hope not," said Graham, holding tight to Morgan in the backseat.  
  
Finally, they arrived at the hospital, and it was a frenzied nightmare. People were bringing in dead loved ones, hoping that there was a chance that they survived the gas poisoning from the aliens.  
  
"We're never gonna see a doctor," Merrill said.  
  
He parked the car in the safest spot he could find and the family all got out. They pushed past crowds of screaming people.  
  
"This is impossible," Alicia said.  
  
Suddenly, she saw a familiar face. It relieved her, but at the same time brought back memories of the accident. It was the doctor who had supervised her recovery.  
  
"Dr. Branson! Dr. Branson, over here!!"  
  
The doctor turned his head and a look of concern came across his face. He wasn't even dressed for work yet; it looked as if he had been called in for the emergency at the last minute.  
  
"Alicia? Is that you?"  
  
"Yeah! My nephew's had a horrible asthma attack! Can you please examine him?"  
  
"Follow me!"  
  
They fought their way through the people and met up with Branson in an abandoned area. While he examined Morgan with the aid of a nurse, Alicia looked around in horror. People were being covered from left to right in death shrouds. She put her arm around Merrill and leaned her head against his upper body. Graham looked up from Morgan to check on Bo, and his face melted into a heartbroken gaze.  
  
"What is it?" asked Merrill.  
  
"Tracey Abernathy's mother and father are standing over there and crying."  
  
They looked behind them and saw the couple sobbing over a body that was covered and still on the exam table. Blonde hair spilled off of the table.  
  
"My God," Alicia said under her breath.  
  
Then her stomach dropped.  
  
"Mom and Dad.." she said aloud.  
  
She ran to the closest payphone and called her parents' home. Each time the phone rang, her worst fears seemed closer. Finally, after about six rings, someone picked up.  
  
"H-Hello?"  
  
"Mom? Mom, it's me!"  
  
"Oh, Alicia! Sweetie, we were so worried about you!"  
  
"Mom, don't cry. We're all OK."  
  
"Did you see them? They were everywhere."  
  
"Mom, they were in our house."  
  
"Oh my God. The kids.."  
  
"Morgan had a really bad asthma attack and.."  
  
She was too overwhelmed to tell the story about the alien in the living room.  
  
"How's Dad?"  
  
"He's right here."  
  
"Did you guys see any of them?"  
  
"Thank God, no."  
  
"Alright, Mom. I have to get back to Morgan. I promise I'll call you when I leave here. Tell Dad I love him."  
  
"I will, baby. Are you sure you're OK?"  
  
"Yeah. I love you, Mom."  
  
"I love you too, sweetheart. Bye."  
  
"Bye."  
  
Alicia hung up, and then called Merrill and Graham's parents, who lived in the Poconos. The phone rang and rang, and the answering machine picked up.  
  
"Hi, Mr. and Mrs. Hess. It's Alicia. I was just calling to check up on you guys and to let you know that we're OK. Merrill and Graham are fine and so are the kids. Please call and let us know that you guys are OK. Bye."  
  
Alicia put the phone on its hook and walked back over to the exam area. Morgan had a breathing treatment in his mouth. He waved at Alicia, and she blew him a kiss back.  
  
Dr. Branson said, "Alicia, Merrill told me that you lacerated your foot."  
  
"Yeah, on shattered glass in our basement."  
  
"Let me see."  
  
Alicia lifted up her foot and he said, "Wow. That looks pretty nasty. I'm gonna give you a tetanus shot just to be safe, before the stitches are done.."  
  
Alicia despised shots with every bone in her body.  
  
"I really need one?"  
  
"Yes. You don't want it to become severely infected. Come sit over here."  
  
He directed her to a small table, where she slipped off her shoe and sat down. The nurse approached Alicia with the needle and her heart raced.  
  
Dr. Branson said, "I need to get to these other patients. Beth here is going to take care of you and help get Morgan a bed for overnight."  
  
"Thank you for everything," Graham said.  
  
"You're welcome, Fath..Mr. Hess."  
  
As the nurse prepared the needles, Alicia grabbed Merrill.  
  
"Merrill, I need you," she whimpered, "You know how much I hate shots."  
  
"I know. Just hold my hand, sweetie pie."  
  
Alicia held onto Merrill's hand as he stroked her hair. She felt a prick and before she knew it, it was over. The nurse put the stitches in and then bandaged Alicia's foot.  
  
"Alright. Try not to get it wet and you'll be fine and healed in about two weeks. I'll be right back- I'm going to see if they have a bed for Morgan."  
* * * * * * * * * * * *  
As Graham signed insurance forms for Morgan, Alicia sat outside the admit area and smoked a cigarette. Merrill joined her and took the cigarette out of her mouth.  
  
He threw it on the ground and said, "We're quitting. I've learned in the last 48 hours that life is too valuable to smoke cigarettes."  
  
She couldn't argue with him.  
  
"I called your parents' house, but they didn't answer. I think they'll call, though."  
  
"Me too."  
  
Graham came out and said, "I'm staying with Morgan- he's still a little shaken up. I think that maybe you two and Bo should go to your parents' home, Ali. I want us to all go back to the house together. I'll call you tomorrow morning so that you guys can come pick us up."  
  
"OK."  
  
Alicia and Graham embraced and he whispered in her ear, "Colleen would be so proud of you for being brave like you've been."  
  
"Thank you, Graham."  
  
Graham and Merrill said goodbye, and then Bo hopped in the car with Merrill and Ali.  
  
"Where are we going?" asked Bo.  
  
"To Grandma Sarah and Grandpa Ben's house."  
  
"Are the aliens there, too?"  
  
Merrill turned around from the driver's seat and looked at Bo.  
  
"No, sweetheart. They're all gone. You've got nothing to worry about."  
  
He looked at Alicia and repeated what he said.  
  
"Nothing to worry about.." 


	11. Chapter 11

Chapter 11  
  
--DISCLAIMER: I did some researching on PA and decided that the town the Hess family lives in is Bensalem, one of the small towns in Bucks County..I was re-reading the story and realized that I actually wrote 'downtown Bucks County' in one of the scenes..how vague is that? Anyways, enjoy! ;)-  
  
It was later that evening, around 11:00 pm. Alicia, Merrill, and Bo were resting comfortably in the Sarah and Ben Spencer's home in Drexel Hill. Alicia sat in the kitchen table, stirring cream into her coffee. Bo was sleeping soundly upstairs, and Merrill was talking to Ben on the outdoor patio. Sarah pulled out a chair and sat next to her daughter.  
  
"So honestly, how are you and Merrill?"  
  
"Well..Mom, remember how when something bad happened to me, you'd say that it had happened for a reason?"  
  
"Of course."  
  
"Before the invasion, Merrill and I were on the verge of breaking up. We constantly fought, we didn't speak for days on end..it was horrible and I think it was an aftershock of sorts from the accident. But when everything started happening and we thought we were going to die, we realized how selfish we were being. Now we're better than ever. And I've also come to another realization."  
  
"And what would that be?"  
  
"Maybe..maybe Merrill and I weren't meant to be parents. I've seen so many of my friends have babies with their boyfriends and it ruins the relationship. I'm not trying to say that babies are bad, but your life changes after that nine months is over. You don't really get to know that other person because the baby is what your world revolves around. Mom, Merrill is my life. I can't imagine what life would've been like as a single parent, without him."  
  
"How do you know this?"  
  
"I just do. We're gonna wait a while before trying to have another baby. We're gonna get to know each other even better and spend quality time as a married couple." "But your father and I hadn't even been married for a year when Colleen was born..and the same thing happened with Colleen and Graham with Morgan."  
  
"Merrill and I are different. We're black sheep of our families. We both deal with a lot of issues and..sometimes it's really hard. But I think we'll be OK."  
  
Before Sarah could respond, the phone rang. As she got up to go get it, Alicia left her uintouched cup of coffee on the table and went into the living room. She sat next to Merrill, who draped his arm around her.  
  
"Are you guys actually talking about something besides baseball?" she asked.  
  
"Actually," Merrill replied, "we were talking about the invasion."  
  
Ben added, "President Bush is going to be on TV in an hour."  
  
"So he's OK?"  
  
"I guess so. Unless he has a decoy that's pretending to be him."  
  
"I'm sure he does, Dad."  
  
Alicia was aching for a cigarette. She stood up and stretched her arms.  
  
"I'm gonna get some fresh air. I'll be right back."  
  
She went out the back door and sat on a chair in a corner of the porch. Lighting the cigarette she found in her pocket, she took a long drag and then sighed.  
  
"I'll quit tomorrow. I'll quit tomorrow," she repeated in her head.  
  
"Alicia? You out here, honey?"  
  
Alicia threw down the cigarette and said, "Over here, Mom!"  
  
The last traces of smoke escaped through her nostrils as Sarah approached her.  
  
"That was Graham on the phone. He's talking to Merrill right now."  
  
"Is Morgan doing OK?"  
  
"Yeah. He said he should be discharged by tomorrow afternoon."  
  
"Good."  
  
"Honey, were you smoking?"  
  
"I was stressed out, Mom."  
  
"I don't know where you picked up that habit. Do you remember what Colleen would do when she was stressed out? She'd-"  
  
"Play the piano. I know, Mom. And how many times do I have to remind you that I'm not Colleen?"  
  
Sarah didn't know what to say. Instead, she sat down next to Alicia and they gazed out upon the lights of Philadelphia in the distance.  
  
"Good old Drexel Hill," Alicia said, "I love the serenity of Bensalem, but coming back here sometimes is so refreshing."  
  
"We enjoy having you, sweetheart. We wish that you would come by more often."  
  
"I know, Mom. It's just that..it's been hard gathering the strength each time I come here. All I can think of when I'm here is Colleen. I know that's selfish on my behalf, but.."  
  
"It's not selfish at all. It's your way of dealing with the loss. Each day we make a step forward..and then you have some days where you fall a few steps back."  
  
"You're telling me."  
  
They heard the screen door swing open, and Merrill appeared.  
  
"There you are," he said, kissing the top of Alicia's head.  
  
"I'll leave you two alone," Sarah said, standing up.  
  
"No, Mom- don't leave."  
  
"It's OK. I'm gonna go clean the kitchen a little before the President comes on TV."  
  
"OK."  
  
As Sarah left, Merrill sat next to Alicia and held her hand.  
  
He said, "For the first time in a week, I actually feel safe."  
  
"Me too. So how's Graham?"  
  
"Better. Mom and Dad got a hold of him. They're fine."  
  
"Thank God. What about you?"  
  
"Me?"  
  
"Yeah. There were moments last night when you were pretty freaked out. Are you OK?"  
  
"Knowing everyone's safe? Definitely."  
  
They stretched out on the swinging bench and Alicia leaned her back against Merrill's chest.  
  
He placed his hands on her stomach and said, "I've been doing a lot of thinking lately."  
  
"About what?"  
  
"Our life together. We need a change."  
  
"What kind of change?"  
  
"First of all, I don't want to work at the gas station anymore. I'm gonna try to get a coaching job with a high school..or something like that. Even if I have to be a waiter, I don't care. I'm sick of the gas station. We'll move back to Philly and eventually try to have a baby again..I want to give you the life you deserve, Alicia."  
  
"Why don't you shoot for the minors again?"  
  
"Nah. That means I would have to travel like crazy again. I hate being away from you, baby."  
  
"You'd give up your dream for me?"  
  
"I'm so in love with you, it makes me sick. I'd die for you."  
  
Alicia turned her body around and gave Merrill a kiss.  
  
"I love you more, stud."  
  
Ben's voice interrupted their moment.  
  
"President Bush'll be on TV in 5 minutes!"  
  
Merrill and Alicia got up and went inside to the living room. Ben turned up the TV and then sat next to Sarah on the opposite side of the room.  
  
"Aunt Alicia?"  
  
Bo was at the top of the stairs, her hair disheveled from sleep.  
  
"Hi, sweetie. What's wrong?"  
  
"I had a nightmare that I was here by myself, and the aliens had gotten you and Uncle Merrill and Grandpa Ben and Grandma Sarah."  
  
Alicia met Bo halfway on the stairs and picked her up.  
  
"Come watch TV with us. The President is about to make a speech."  
  
Alicia sat beside Merrill, with Bo curled in her lap.  
  
Ben said, "Here he comes."  
  
President Bush appeared on the TV, with the same expression that was on his face after the September 11th attacks.  
  
"My fellow Americans, I stand before you tonight not as your President, but as a victim of these horrific attacks like yourself.." 


	12. Chapter 12

Chapter 12  
  
--Disclaimer: OK, OK..I know you guys probably could care less, but I'm so picky about details! I found out from a source that the town the Hess family lived in was called Newtown. It's a small town in Bucks County where the town scenes were really filmed in the movie. So, no more Bensalem- it's Newtown! By the way, have I mentioned lately that YOU GUYS ROCK MY WORLD? ;) Heather-  
  
The neon red letters on the bedside alarm clock were a blur. Merrill adjusted his eyes and finally saw that it read 8:47. He had barely gotten any sleep that night- he and Alicia had stayed up for most of the night talking in bed about the President's speech. The death toll kept echoing over and over in his head- 130,000. He sat up and looked down at Alicia. She was peacefully sleeping with her hair strewn across her face. He brushed it away and kissed her lips. Then he got out of bed and went downstairs. Bo was sitting on the couch, watching cartoons on the TV.  
  
"Hi, Uncle Merrill."  
  
"Hey there, pipsqueak. What are you doing up so early?"  
  
"I couldn't sleep."  
  
Merrill kissed her cheek and asked, "Are you OK now, sweetie?"  
  
"Yeah."  
  
"OK." Merrill went into the kitchen and saw Ben sitting at the table, drinking coffee and reading the newspaper.  
  
"Morning, Ben."  
  
"Good morning, Merrill. There's fresh coffee in the pot if you want some."  
  
"Thanks."  
  
Merrill got a mug and poured himself some coffee. Then he sat across from Ben.  
  
"I can't believe they killed 130,000 people," Merrill said.  
  
"And that's just in the US. They still haven't tallied the rest of the world. They won't know until late tonight or tomorrow."  
  
Merrill traced the rim of his mug and replied, "We came pretty close the other night."  
  
"Sarah told me that Ali said there was one in your house?"  
  
Merrill nodded and let out a nervous laugh.  
  
"I think I blocked it out of my head already..I tend to do that with bad memories."  
  
"So does Alicia. I think that's why you two are so good together."  
  
"I don't know about that. Before all the invasion mess, Ali was having a really tough time dealing with Colleen's death and the miscarriage- more than she ever had before. I was really worried about her for a while. She'd be mad at me for no reason and wouldn't speak to me- and it hurt because my sole purpose in life is to make her happy and be there for her."  
  
"She seems better now."  
  
"Yeah, she is."  
  
"You really love her, don't you?"  
  
"With everything I have."  
  
"Sarah and I are so glad that you're in her life. There's no one else we'd rather see her with."  
  
"Thank you. That really means a lot to me."  
  
"What are you two talking about?"  
  
Alicia appeared at the kitchen door.  
  
Merrill smiled and said, "You."  
  
"I hope it wasn't bad."  
  
"Not in the least bit."  
  
As she sat down, she kissed Merrill and then Ben on the cheek.  
  
"My two favorite guys."  
  
Alicia took a sip of Merrill's coffee and Ben smiled at them.  
  
"You two already seem like you're married. The way you look at each other is the same way Colleen and Graham did when they were engaged."  
  
Merrill replied, "That'll be weird. You know, saying, 'This is my wife, Alicia.' But a good weird."  
  
"Well, I'm going to go run to the office to see if everything's OK there. When are you two leaving?"  
  
"Whenever Graham calls. But we'll be here when you get back," Alicia said.  
  
"OK. See you later."  
  
"Bye, Dad."  
  
Ben grabbed his keys and waved as he left through the garage. Merrill looked at Alicia and kissed her lips twice with soft affection.  
  
"I am so lucky to have such a beautiful fiancée, whose parents just happen to adore me."  
  
"Was my dad buttering you up again?"  
  
"Just a little."  
  
"That's because he still thinks you're going to be a Major League superstar..he just wants World Series tickets."  
  
"Who says that won't happen?"  
  
"I thought you said you weren't going to play pro ball anymore. You said you couldn't stand the thought of being away from me."  
  
"You could come with me."  
  
"Nah..I used to enjoy when you would finally come home after being on the road. Our reunions were so much fun."  
  
Merrill yawned and Alicia ran his fingers through his hair.  
  
"Go back to bed," she whispered, "You barely got any sleep and it's only a few minutes past 9. You can still get in two good hours."  
  
"Only if you come with me."  
  
"You don't have to ask me twice."  
  
* * * * * * * * * * *  
  
A knock at the door interrupted Merrill and Alicia as they slept.  
  
"Are you two sleeping?"  
  
"We were," mumbled Alicia, "Come in."  
  
Sarah came in and was covering the speaking end of a cordless phone.  
  
"It's Graham. He wants to talk to you, Alicia."  
  
"OK."  
  
Alicia took the phone and said, "Hello?"  
  
"Hi Ali."  
  
"Hey Graham. How are you and Morgan holding up?"  
  
"Much better. Morgan's awake and alert..he just needed a lot of rest. If you guys are ready, you can come and get us."  
  
"You want to go back to the house?"  
  
"I want to leave Morgan and Bo with your parents and you, me, and Merrill will go back and clean up."  
  
"OK."  
  
"So..what about you? How are you holding up?"  
  
"I'm good. Still a little shaken in some ways, but I'm OK. I think your younger brother is to thank for that."  
  
"Is he with you?"  
  
"Yeah. We're still in bed, being lazy. Here he is."  
  
"OK. See you soon."  
  
"Alright. Bye."  
  
Alicia handed the phone to Merrill and climbed out of bed. She dreaded the thought of going back to the house. Now it brought her horrible memories of the creature whenever she thought about it. Merrill got off the phone with Graham within five minutes.  
  
"Let's get our things together so we can leave soon," he said, putting on a shirt as he rolled out of bed.  
  
His hair was a tousled mess, so Alicia approached him and temporarily fixed it. As she reached her arms up, he put his hands on her shoulders and looked into her eyes.  
  
"You never fail to take my breath away," he whispered.  
  
She kissed him in return and replied, "I feel the same way about you."  
  
They got all of their belongings together and Bo's as well, and then went downstairs. Sarah was in the kitchen, watering plants that rested on the windowsill.  
  
"Mom," Alicia said, "We're going back to Newtown to pick up Graham and Morgan. But is it OK if the kids stay here for a little while when we come back? We don't want them to go back to the house just yet."  
  
"Its body is still in there," Merrill said under his breath.  
  
"What'd you say, Merrill?" asked Sarah.  
  
"There was one in our living room. Ali and I killed it and we left it there, because we were so concerned about Morgan's asthma."  
  
Sarah placed her watering can down and stared at the couple in disbelief.  
  
"There was one in your living room?"  
  
Alicia looked down as she nodded.  
  
"It was horrible, Mom."  
  
"Let's not talk about it. Of course Morgan and Bo can stay here while the three of you get things back together."  
  
"Thanks."  
  
Merrill went in the living room and extended his arms to Bo.  
  
"Time to go get your daddy and Morgan. Come here, sweetie."  
  
She leaped into his arms and he tickled her. As she squealed uncontrollably, he brought her into the kitchen.  
  
"Whatcha laughing about, silly girl?" asked Alicia.  
  
"Uncle Merrill's tickling me!"  
  
"Give Grandma Sarah a kiss goodbye."  
  
"I don't want to leave."  
  
"Bo.."  
  
"Please? I just want to stay for a little longer."  
  
Merrill looked at Alicia and said, "She could stay here while we go to Newtown..after all, we'll be coming back to drop off Morgan."  
  
"You're right. You get your way, pipsqueak, but just this time."  
  
She grinned and did a little happy dance.  
  
"Dad's not back yet?" Alicia asked.  
  
"No. But I'm sure he'll be home when you guys come back."  
  
"OK. Bye, Mom."  
  
"Bye, honey. Drive safe."  
  
Merrill kissed Sarah on the cheek and said, "We'll be back."  
  
* * * * * * * * * * *  
  
Compared to what it had been 24 hours before, the emergency room of the hospital was serene. Alicia and Merrill walked in through the electronic doors and saw Morgan sitting next to Graham in the admit area. Alicia immediately embraced Morgan.  
  
"Hi, sweetie pie! How are you feeling?"  
  
"Better. Where's Bo?"  
  
"At Grandma Sarah's, which is our next stop."  
  
"Did she sleep OK last night?" asked Graham.  
  
"As far as we know," Merrill replied, "She had a nightmare right before Bush came on TV, but after that she was fine."  
  
"Well, let's not stay in this place any longer than we have to. Let's go."  
  
They went out to the station wagon and got in. Graham drove, Merrill sat in the passenger seat, and Alicia sat with the kids in the back like always. Alicia reached her hands in front of her and ran her fingers through Merrill's hair, massaging his neck as she did so. He leaned his head back and closed his eyes, wishing he were in the backseat with her. He took her hand and delicately kissed it, keeping it in his for the duration of the ride. When they finally got to Drexel Hill, everyone got out of the car but Merrill.  
  
"Why aren't you getting out?" asked Alicia.  
  
"Because I want to talk to you."  
  
"But.."  
  
Graham said, "It's OK. Just meet us inside when you're done talking."  
  
"OK."  
  
The kids and Graham went inside the house and Merrill got in the backseat with Alicia.  
  
"So," she said, "what do you wanna talk about?"  
  
"Nothing in particular. I just felt the urge to be alone with you for a little while."  
  
Alicia leaned towards Merrill and kissed him.  
  
"You look so hot right now," she whispered.  
  
"You always look hot..I don't think a moment passes in the day where I don't fantasize about ripping your clothes off and having passionate sex with you."  
  
"I think that's what I might need to get my mind off of everything right now- like a temporary escape."  
  
"What?"  
  
"Sex."  
  
Merrill had no arguments. He could count on one hand the times he and Alicia had actually had sex since the accident.  
  
He laughed and said, "When? Now?"  
  
"Why not?"  
  
"Alicia.."  
  
"We've been through hell and back in these last few days. We have the right to enjoy ourselves, if only for a little while."  
  
"Where would we do it?"  
  
"I have an idea. We'll tell my parents and Graham that we're running to the store and we can park the car in a secluded place. There's this wooded area by the park where no one can see in."  
  
"You're quite the little Drexel Hill slut, aren't you?"  
  
"Always have been , always will be."  
  
As they got out of the car, Alicia approached Merrill and embraced him.  
  
"Thank you," she said.  
  
"For what, baby?"  
  
"For making me smile..making me laugh again. For..just being you."  
  
"That's what you do when you love someone as much as I love you."  
  
They shared a tender kiss on the lips and walked hand in hand back to the house. 


	13. Chapter 13

::DISCLAIMER:: Just to let you guys know, I might not be updating for a little while..finals are coming up and I'll be out of town and away from my computer next week. But I promise that once everything's over, I'll be updating this story as much as I can! Thanks for being such loyal and loving readers, and if you have any questions, feel free to e-mail me at heathdiva@hotmail.com or you can contact me on AIM..my screen name is HCBDiva.thanx! 3, Heather  
  
Chapter 13  
  
Alicia fastened the back of her bra and tried to catch her breath. Merrill zipped up his cargo pants and sighed.  
  
"That was..wow," he said, still out of breath as well.  
  
"I'm surprised no one heard us."  
  
"Or saw us. It was pretty wild there for a while."  
  
Alicia put her shirt back on and replied, "We should get back to my parents' house. They're gonna get really suspicious."  
  
"You're right. Plus, we need to go back to the house with Graham."  
  
They made their way to the front seats and Merrill started the car. As he drove, he looked at Alicia. She returned his stare and they broke into hysterical laughter.  
  
"We're so dirty," Alicia said.  
  
"You're the dirty one, Ali! You wanted me to.."  
  
"You could've easily said no, but you didn't."  
  
"OK, OK. You got me there. But how can I resist irresistible you?"  
  
She smiled, kissed his cheek and replied, "You're just as irresistible."  
  
Despite all that had happened in the last few days, Merrill felt at ease about the future. Alicia seemed to have become a totally different person in the last 24 hours- a person he was thoroughly enjoying and welcoming. He reached across the seat and took her hand, weaving his fingers between hers.  
  
"Are you scared?" he asked.  
  
"About what?"  
  
"Going back to the house."  
  
She nodded and said, "It's gonna take me a while to feel comfortable in that house again."  
  
"That's why we can move out and get our own place- maybe in Philly again."  
  
"That's the thing, Merrill. I feel like..I feel that I have an obligation to Colleen to help Graham take care of the kids, especially Bo. She needs a female role model in her life, especially at such a young age. Maybe we could save up some money and renovate the garage..we could make it our own little two story home."  
  
"I guess so. That would be fun to turn it into our own little house. We could save big time on rent, and when we have kids, they can play with Bo and Morgan and have a huge backyard."  
  
Before he could stop what he was saying, Merrill realized that he had brought up the sensitive subject of children with Alicia. He looked at her with sympathy, but she just smiled like she hadn't in a long time.  
  
"That's my dream," she said.  
  
"Mine too."  
  
They finally arrived back at the Spencers' home and saw everyone sitting on the front porch.  
  
Alicia got out of the car first and said, "What's everyone doing outside?"  
  
"It's a nice day," Ben said, "We thought we'd enjoy the fresh air. So, what'd you get from the store?"  
  
Merrill replied, "The lines were ridiculous. I guess people who lost everything in the invasion were out buying necessities. We ended up just driving around to see if they had done any major damage."  
  
Morgan looked up from a magazine he was reading.  
  
"Aunt Ali, what's that on your neck? It looks like a rash."  
  
Alicia felt her face flush bright red as she replied, "I think it's just a reaction from everything the other night. I probably just made myself sick with fear."  
  
Graham and Merrill exchanged looks and sly smiles.  
  
Sarah got up and asked, "Are you all staying for dinner tonight?"  
  
"I'm not sure," Graham replied, "it all depends on how long it will take to clean up the house. We're gonna head out there now."  
  
"I wanna go," Morgan said.  
  
"No. You stay here with your sister and grandparents. This is something we need to take care of."  
  
"But my books are in there."  
  
"Morgan, it's not like we're never going back to the house. We're just going to clean it up so that you and Bo can come back to a clean house tonight."  
  
"Are you gonna throw away its body or bury it somewhere?"  
  
They all froze and looked at each other.  
  
Alicia spoke up and said, "We should go before dinner."  
  
"I'll drive," Merrill replied.  
  
Graham kissed Bo and said, "We'll be back soon."  
  
"Be safe!" Sarah called out.  
  
Merrill, Graham, and Alicia got into the car and started the drive back to Newtown.  
  
"I wonder if Officer Paski is OK," Alicia said.  
  
"She is," Graham replied, "I saw her at the hospital last night."  
  
"That's good."  
  
As they got closer to Newtown, the steeple of Graham's old church peeked from the tall lines of trees. He noticed it and smiled.  
  
"You know," he said, "I've been contemplating things a lot in the last 24 hours. What happened during that invasion and after- those were the exact miracles that you and I talked about that night, Merrill. It's like God spoke to me and gave me a wake-up call. Last night, I thought about Colleen while Morgan was sleeping..and I came to my own peace with it. She was too good for this earth. He needed her to watch over me, Bo, Morgan, even you, Merrill. And especially you, Alicia. Sometimes I think she might have worried about you more than anything in this world. So, I think that I should return to the church because that's what she would want me to do."  
  
Alicia fought back tears with all her might as she said, "You're going to pastor again?"  
  
"I feel as if it's the only thing Colleen would want me to do in this situation. First thing tomorrow, I'm going to go talk to Pastor Rustin and tell him."  
  
"So, are you still good with wedding ceremonies?"  
  
"I think so. Why?"  
  
"I can think of a couple who've always wanted to be married by you."  
  
"You want me to marry you two?"  
  
Merrill said, "There's no one else who we would want to marry us."  
  
"It's May now," Alicia said, "we could have a fall wedding- in September or October. It would be so beautiful."  
  
Graham looked back at Alicia and said, "I would be honored to marry you two."  
  
The last trace of depression had been wiped from Alicia's heart. Tears rolled down her face as she realized that life was truly changing for the better. When they got into Newtown, their stomachs began to turn as they realized they were minutes away from the house. Finally they got there, and everyone got out of the car at the same time. They saw scratches from long fingernails in the paint and some of the house's siding pulled off.  
  
"Let's go in and get this overwith," Merrill said.  
  
Graham unlocked the front door and they all stepped into the house. They were met with a slightly unpleasant odor that smelled like a mix between gasoline and sewer water. Each step they took seemed heavier than the last as they made their way into the living room. Sure enough, the alien's body was still slumped against the wall.  
  
"What are we going to do with it?" Alicia asked.  
  
"I've got an idea," Merrill replied, "We'll burn its body in the backyard."  
  
Graham said, "That seems like the only logical thing to do right now."  
  
"Help me carry it out."  
  
"Merrill, it looks like it's seven feet tall and at least 250 pounds."  
  
"It might be poisonous to the touch. We need something to protect us."  
  
"I'll be right back," Alicia said.  
  
"Where are you going?"  
  
"Colleen had, like, 8 pairs of gardening gloves in her work room. I know where they are."  
  
She ran upstairs to the room and found the drawer where Colleen had kept the gloves. She took three pairs and ran back downstairs. She tossed one set to Graham and one to Merrill.  
  
Merrill then said, "We'll pull it. Graham, you and Ali take an arm each, and I'll grab its feet. Ready?"  
  
"Ready."  
  
"One, two, three!"  
  
With all their might, they pulled the creature from the living room to the front door. It left a trail of a slimy residue as they moved to the front door. Merrill opened the door and they pulled the body across the front porch and down the stairs. They left it in the driveway and caught their breath. Alicia looked around to see if anybody was around, and she noticed that Isabelle wasn't there.  
  
"Graham, did they take Isabelle's body?"  
  
"I think so. I was looking around after Morgan's asthma attack that morning and didn't see her."  
  
"Alright," Merrill said, "I'm gonna go get lighter fluid and matches."  
  
As Merrill ran towards the garage, Alicia looked at Graham with admiration.  
  
"Colleen is probably so, incredibly happy right now for the decision you made today. I know I am."  
  
"Thanks, Ali. That means a lot to me."  
  
They embraced each other and Ali whispered, "You know I love you, Graham. You're the best brother-in-law a girl like me could ever ask for."  
  
"I feel the same about you, Ali."  
  
Merrill came back and began dousing the alien's body with the lighter fluid. Then he handed Alicia and Graham matches. They all lit them and then looked at each other.  
  
Graham said, "Here's to the 14 hours of hell this thing brought us."  
  
They threw their matches and then sprinted away as the body became engulfed in flames. They stood a few yards back as the remains turned into ashes, which scattered along the driveway and into the wind.  
  
"Let's go inside and clean up," Alicia said.  
  
The three of them went into the house and worked together to clean the house as much as they could. Before they knew it, it was 10 pm. They met back up in the living room and sat on the couch.  
  
"I'm starving," Alicia said.  
  
"We'll get something to eat before we head back out to Drexel Hill," Graham replied.  
  
Merrill said, "All we need to do is fix the screening on some of the doors, replace some of the windows, and re-touch the paint on the front of the house."  
  
"We can do that first thing tomorrow. Let's get out of here."  
  
They left the house and drove to a nearby Denny's.  
  
As Merrill and Graham walked in, Alicia said, "You two go ahead. I'm gonna smoke a cigarette."  
  
Merrill glared at her and said, "Alicia.."  
  
"Or maybe I'm not. I'm right behind you guys. I could really go for some French toast.." 


	14. Chapter 14

Chapter 14

Much to their own surprise, the family had been dealing well with being in the house for the first time since the invasion. Bo, who was still dealing with bad memories, had asked Alicia to read her a bedtime story so that she could sleep easier. One story turned into three, and as Alicia made her way through the fourth, Bo finally fell asleep. Alicia fell asleep in Bo's bed not long after, but she woke up around 3 a.m. The edge of the book she had been reading to Bo was poking her eyelid. She stirred, then looked around. After realizing where she was, she tried to sit up. However, Bo's tiny arms were locked around her waist. Alicia unfastened them and as soon as she did, Bo woke up.

"Aunt Ali," she whimpered, "don't leave."

"Honey, I-"

Alicia's heart broke as Bo's fragile eyes filled with water.

"I'm still scared, Aunt Ali. Please?"

"OK. But let me go say goodnight to Uncle Merrill and then I'll come back."

"Promise?"

"I promise, baby."

"Will you bring me back a glass of milk?"

"Sure thing."

Alicia went downstairs and heard that the TV was still on. Merrill was stretched out on the couch in front of it, fast asleep. Alicia turned off the TV and covered Merrill with a nearby blanket. Then she leaned over and gave him a kiss.

"Goodnight, stud."

She then went into the kitchen and poured a small glass of milk for Bo. After doing so, she went back upstairs and into the kids' room. She handed the glass of milk to Bo and then climbed under the covers with her.

"Is it good, princess?"

Bo nodded her head and finished off the glass. She wiped the milk from her upper lip with her hand and then she stared at Alicia.

"What is it?"

"You look like Mom."

"I know. Everyone tells me that. Even when I was your age, my parents and grandparents said the same thing."  


"Why can't you marry Daddy and be our new mommy?"

Alicia took a deep breath and played with Bo's hair.

"Because your daddy still loves your mommy very much. I love your daddy, but not the same way I love Uncle Merrill."

"Aunt Ali, what does attaction mean?"

"Attaction? There's no such word as attaction. Do you mean attraction?"

"I don't know. I heard Daddy praying earlier tonight. He was asking God to help him stop his attacion to you."

"What?"

"He said, 'Please help me fight my attaction to Alicia.'"

Alicia's heart stopped.

"Bo, he said that?"

She nodded her head and replied, "So what does it mean?"  


"You meant attraction- and I'll tell you what it means in the morning. Let's get some rest. I'm sleepy."

"OK. You're not gonna leave, are you ?"

"No, baby. I'm staying right here. Goodnight."

"Goodnight, Aunt Ali."

Alicia tried to fall asleep, but she couldn't get the thought of what Bo had said off of her mind.

Could Graham have really said that?

"Aunt Alicia? Why are you in here?"

Alicia opened her eyes and found Morgan standing above her.

"Did you and Uncle Merrill have a fight again?"

"No, honey. I fell asleep while I was reading to Bo last night. What time is it?"

"8:15."

"Sheesh. Why are you up so early?"

"I like watching Gilligan's Island when I stay home from school. When do you think school will start again?"

"I don't know. I'm sure we'll find out today."

Alicia swung her body out of bed and left the room, headed to the bathroom. As she stepped in there, a voice broke her thoughts.

"Morning, Ali. How'd you sleep?"

She turned around and saw Graham standing before her.  


"Oh, um, great there, Graham. And you?"

"Surprisingly well. Thanks for reading to Bo last night."

"No problem."

They glared at each other until Graham spoke first.

"Are you OK?"

"Yeah..but remind me to talk to you about something later."

"Why couldn't we talk about it now?"

"I'd rather wait."

"If you say so. What do you want for breakfast?"

"Scrambled eggs and waffles would be nice."

"Then that's what you'll get."

"Thanks."

"Anything for my favorite sister-in-law."

"I'm your only sister-in-law, Sherlock."

Alicia closed the door to the bathroom and rested her head against the door.

If it's not one thing, it's another, she thought to herself.

She came out of the bathroom and headed downstairs. She was expecting to see Merrill on the couch still asleep, but he was gone. She went through the kitchen and opened the back door, and she found him outside. He had one of his bats in his hands, swinging it powerfully through the air. He stopped when he saw Alicia standing in the doorway.

"Good morning, sunshine! I missed you last night."

"Bo had me read, like, six hundred stories to her. But I did come downstairs once and pulled the blanket over you. You looked so comfortable and cute sleeping there..I couldn't disturb you."

Merrill put the bat down and met Alicia as she came down the back door steps.

"Hi cutie," he said softly.

He swung her off the second step and carefully placed her on the ground. They shared a quick kiss and then went to go sit on the picnic bench.

"It's perfect out here today. We should have a picnic or something."

"Yeah."

Merrill ran his hand along the side of Alicia's face and kissed her.

"It's so good to see you like this, baby."

"Like what?"

"Smiling and glowing with happiness."

"This is the happiest I've been in a long time. I finally feel at peace with everything in my life. Now I'm not afraid to do anything- including getting married to you."

They stayed outside for another 20 minutes or so until Graham came outside.

"Breakfast is ready!"

Merrill and Alicia hopped off of the picnic bench and went into the dining room, where Bo and Morgan were already sitting. Bo and Alicia exchanged glances, and it was as if Bo were telling Alicia that what she had said in the middle of the night was safe between them. After they finished, Alicia offered to clear the dishes and the kids helped her. Meanwhile, Graham and Merrill sat on the porch outside drinking coffee.

"So when do you go back to the church?" asked Merrill.

"I'm going to talk to Pastor Rustin later this afternoon. I called him about an hour ago and everything seems to be OK."

"Now I guess it's my turn to make a change for the better. You're going back to the church, Ali is recovering from her depression, and here I am."

"Merrill, don't feel like you have to change just because we did. If anything, you need to stay the same. You were Alicia's pillar of strength- and in so many ways, mine as well."

"But how am I going to be a good husband for Ali if I'm working the full serve at a gas station? I told her the other night that I want to try to find a job as a coach somewhere. I'm beginning to realize that sports is where I belong."

"Who knows? There could be a lot more job openings since so many people.."

"Yeah. We'll see. Listen, I'm gonna head to the gas station to see if Martin or Steve are still around."

"OK."

Merrill went inside and literally bumped into Alicia, knocking her onto the ground because of his muscular stature.

"Honey, are you OK?"  


"Yeah. Watch where you're going next time, or I'll kick your ass."

He helped her up and said, "I'd like to see you try, Spencer."

"I was coming outside to meet you and Graham."

"And I was coming inside to tell you that I'm going out."

"Where ya going?"

"To the gas station. I need to check up on some things, OK?"

"OK."

Merrill grabbed his wallet from the kitchen counter, as well as his car keys. Then he went to Alicia and pulled her close to him, teasing her lips with his.

"Don't miss me too much, beautiful."

"I won't, stud."

He kissed her and said, "I'll be back as soon as I can."

"Bring me back some Skittles. I have a craving for Skittles."

"I will. Anything else?"

"Nope. Just you and some Skittles."

They kissed again and Alicia watched as Merrill got in the car and drove away. Graham came inside and approached Alicia.

"Now what was it that you wanted to talk to me about?"

Alicia lowered her voice and said, "Let's go to the garage house. I don't want the kids to hear us."

"OK."

Graham followed behind Alicia as she hastily walked to the garage and up the stairs. She closed the door behind Graham and they stood across from each other.

Alicia said, "Bo asked me last night what the word attraction meant."

"Well, that's good. Most four year olds don't even know that word exists."

"She heard you say it last night while you were praying."

"I'm not getting your point, Alicia."

"She told me she heard you ask God to help you fight your attraction to me, Graham. Now will you please tell me what the hell is going on?"

Graham sat on the bed and let out an uncomfortable snicker.

"Talk about being stuck between a rock and a hard place. I can't lie about it and there's no way around it. Well, it is true."

"God, Graham. Why?"

"How can I not? I look at you and I see Colleen and all her best features. Lately, I find myself dreaming about you and thinking about you.."

"Stop, Graham."

"You know, even when we were little, Merrill always did end up being happier at the end of the day."

"What is that supposed to mean?"

"It..never mind. You know what? Let's forget this conversation even happened, Alicia."

"How do you expect me to do that?"

"Why did you even need to bring this up if you knew it would have an outcome like this?"

"Because I thought we could be two mature adults and talk it out."

"Well, how can we, when the one mature adult in this conversation is finding himself falling more in love each day with his brother's fiancee?"

Alicia fought back anger as she said, "You are _not_ falling in love with me. You're grieving over Colleen and I just happen to be here. You're.."

Before Alicia could finish her sentence, Graham grabbed her arms. He pulled her so close to him, she could feel his heavy breaths on her face. Then he pressed his lips against hers.


	15. Chapter 15

__

Electricity

Eye to eye

Hey don't I know you?

I can't speak

Stripped my senses on the spot

I've never been defenseless

I can't even make sense of this

You speak and I don't hear a word

What would happen if we kissed?

Would your tongue slip past my lips?

Would you run away?

Would you stay?

Or would I melt into you?

Mouth to mouth

Lust to lust

Spontaneously combust

It was if something had completely taken over Graham's body and soul. He realized the severity of what he was doing and broke apart from Alicia.

She gasped and screamed, "What's wrong with you?! Don't you care about Merrill?!"

He talked to himself out loud, as if Alicia wasn't even in the room.

"What did I just do?"

Then he looked at Alicia.

"What just happened?"

"What do you think just happened, Graham? You just kissed me!"

They stood across from each other, still in absolute shock and horror.

"Alicia, I...I let my visceral instinct get the best of me. That should've never happened."

"Explain that to your brother."

Graham's eyes widened with fear.

"You're not going to tell him, are you?"

"No. But if you're a real man, you will."

Alicia grabbed her cigarettes and headed for the door. However, she stopped in her tracks and turned around before her hand touched the doorknob.

"Graham, do you realize that things between you and I are never going to be the same again. Do you realize that?"

He looked at the ground, and then at Alicia.

"I'm sorry."

Alicia started crying as she finished her sentence.

"What about Colleen? You put your selfish emotions before anything. Would you have kissed me while Coll was alive?"

Graham bit his lip and tried to speak. No words came out as he stood frozen in silence and anguish.

"That's what I thought," she replied.

Alicia left and sat on the steps of the garage house. Her hands shook violently as she went to light a cigarette. However, frustration got the best of her and she threw them down, bursting into tears. Graham heard her sobbing and came outside.

"Alicia.."

"_What?_"

"Do you think Merrill really need to know? Do you really have to tell him?"

"I have to. We don't keep secrets from each other."

"I think this is an exception."  
"No, because this wasn't my fault. I didn't tell you that I was falling in so-called love with you. I didn't kiss you. You know what? I can't even stand to be around you."

She got up and ran down the stairs.

"Where are you going?" called Graham.

Alicia didn't answer. She ran towards the backyard, through it, and into the cornfields. She kept running until she was breathless. Then she sat on the dusty ground, legs crossed with her elbows resting on her knees and holding her head. She closed her eyes and was lost in thought.

__

The room is spinning out of control

You act like you didn't notice, brushed my hand

Forbidden fruit, ring on my finger

You're such a moral, moral man

Would you throw it away- a question

Will I pretend I'm innocent?

What would happen if we kissed?

Would your tongue slip past my lips?

Would you run away?

Would you stay?

Or would I melt into you?

Mouth to mouth

Lust to lust

Spontaneously combust

What would happen if we kissed?

Alicia clasped her trembling hands together and began to pray.

"God, please comfort my soul. Forgive Graham for what he's just done. Lust has gotten the best of him and now..now it could ruin the relationship he has with Merrill. Please bless Merrill with a forgiving heart. Help him to realize and see that Graham is still tormented over the loss of Colleen.."

__

Colleen, she thought to herself.

She stopped in the middle of her prayer and started talking to Colleen.

"I guess you saw what just happened. Coll, I don't know what's gotten into Graham. First, he lost his faith and then after the attacks, he regained it. I thought everything was picture perfect. And then out of the blue, this shit..sorry..this happens. I'm so confused, Coll. They say everything happens for a reason..remember how Graham used to say God would never give you more than you could bear? Well, I think I've come to my limit. I know you're listening right now, so can you please just keep a special eye on Graham? I think he needs your help and God's more than I do. I love you more than anything, sis. I'll talk to you later."

Alicia blew a kiss to the sky and stood up. Slowly, she made her way back to the house.

"Hess? Is that you? Where the hell have you been?"

As Merrill approached the gas station, his manager appeared from the back of the building. 

"My family was hit hard by the attacks, Martin. We had to literally put our house back together."

"So did I, but I still came here. And so did Steve."

Merrill followed him into the gas station. 

"I'm sorry, but my family comes first."

"That's considered a second strike against you, Hess. One more, and you'll be shelling out gas somewhere else, you hear me?"

Merrill couldn't believe the humiliation he was being subjected to.

"Excuse me?"

"Do I need to repeat myself? Don't screw up again!"

"You won't have to worry about that. I quit."

"You've threatened that more than once. You don't mean it."

"What does this tell you?"

Merrill took his set of station keys and threw them in the trash.

"See you around, Martin."

"A failure like you will never find work anywhere else!"

As Merrill left, he took a bag of Skittles from the candy stand near the counter and went out to the car.

Martin followed him out and yelled, "That's theft, you bastard!"

Merrill got in the car and flicked him off as he drove away.

__

I struggle with myself again

Quickly the walls are crumbling

Don't know if I can turn away

What would happen if we kissed?

Would your tongue slip past my lips?

Would you run away?

Would you stay?

Or would I melt into you?

Mouth to mouth

If we kissed

Back at the house, Graham watched through the kitchen window as Merrill's car pulled into the driveway. His stomach turned to ice when he realized the severity of telling his younger brother the truth. He didn't know how he was going to say it, but he knew it was something he couldn't delay. Merrill came in the front door, in bright spirits.

"Al, are you in here? I got your Skittles!"

"No, it's just me."

Merrill put his things down and asked, "Where's Ali?"

"She's taking a nap in the garage house."

"Guess what?"

"What?"

"I quit the gas station."

"What? Why?"

"Because I'm going to get a better, higher-paying job so that Ali and I can live the life we deserve."

"Are you sure that's what you want to do?"

"Positive. I'm going to go look for jobs in Philly tomorrow."

"Whatever you think is best for you and Alicia."

"You said she's taking a nap?"

"Yeah."

"I think I'll go join her. A nap can never hurt- especially when you wake up to a face as beautiful as hers."

"Merrill, wait."

"What is it?"

"There's, um, something I need to talk to you about."

"Shoot."

"Sit down first."

Merrill sat at the kitchen table and asked, "What's wrong?"

"It's…it's about Alicia."

"What about her?"

Graham took a deep, shaky breath and said, "I don't know how to say this, but.."

"But what? Graham, don't beat around the bush. Tell me."

"Ever since Colleen died, Alicia has been such a support system for not only the kids, but for me. I've watched her mature from an insecure girl to a beautiful, confident woman. And in the last couple of months, I've tried to deny it, but I've found myself becoming more and more…a-attracted to her."

Merrill was floored. He felt like he had slipped into another dimension.

"Can you repeat that again?"

"I've tried to pass it off as temporary feelings, but they just won't go away. I can't help it."

Merrill shook his head and said, "I'm not understanding this. You're saying that you have feelings for Alicia- who just so happens to be not only my fiancée, my soulmate, the love of my life, but also your wife's younger sister?"

"There's more to the story."

Merrill's stomach turned as he listened to the rest of Graham's story.

"There's no way I could've returned to the pulpit on Sunday with those feelings unresolved and buried inside of me. The lust was eating me alive to the point where I was convincing myself that it was turning into love. I prayed to God about it last night before I went to bed. Bo must have been up; going to the bathroom or something- she overheard me praying and told Alicia. So this morning, after you left for the gas station, Alicia approached me about it. I told her everything I just told you and she..it made her really upset. She eventually calmed down, but in a moment of vulnerability, I did something I should've never, ever done. I..I kissed her."

Merrill couldn't believe what he was hearing.

"You _what_?"

"It was like something took over me that I had no control over. I've never lost my senses in that way."

"How..how could you do this to me..to Alicia?"

"I know, Merrill. I am so, so sorry."

"Are you still attracted to her?"

Graham didn't answer.

"Are you still attracted to her?!" he growled.

"I…I don't know."

Tears were burning at Merrill's eyes as he clenched his fists in pure resentment.

"I need to get out of here now."

Graham put his hand on Merrill's shoulder and said, "Wait."

Merrill threw his brother's hand down and drew his fist back as if he were going to punch him. Then he retracted and backed away.

"First, you completely lose your faith and denounce everything you believe in, and now you do this. Not only.."

Merrill's voice choked up as he spoke.

"Not only have you hurt Alicia and I, but Colleen more than anyone. And you'll have to explain to your kids why we aren't living here anymore."

"What?"

"There's no way in hell I'm keeping her anywhere near you- not even on the same property as you. How do I know you won't try to seduce her while I'm out one day?"

"Merrill, we can talk this out and-"

"I have nothing to say to you. In my eyes, I don't even have a brother anymore."

He rushed out of the house and went to the garage house. When he got inside, Alicia was asleep on the bed.

"Alicia, wake up now."

She shifted her body towards Merrill's voice.

"Wh-What is it?"

"We're going to your parents' house."

"Why?"

"Because there's no way in hell you're staying anywhere near my son of a bitch brother. Pack your things."

"Shit. Did you just talk to Graham?"

"Yes, I did. Is there anything you'd like to conveniently tell me?"

"No, Merrill! Why would I?"

"Why didn't you tell me this morning about what Bo told you?"  
"Because I wasn't sure if what she was saying was valid or not. Besides, Graham came onto me. He was the one who needed to tell you, not me."

He threw a suitcase on the bed and said, "Come on."

Rain started to fall outside, making rattling noises on the roof.

"What about the kids, Merrill?"

"Graham can explain this to them. He got himself into this, he can get himself out."

Alicia tried desperately to fight back tears as she packed a few of her things together and selfishly tried not to think of Morgan and Bo. Both she and Merrill got their things together and left the garage house. The rain was now pouring outside, soaking both of them almost immediately. 

"Shit! I left my keys in the house," Merrill said as they approached the car.

"I'll get them. Where did you leave them?"

"On the kitchen table."

He looked at her with distrusting eyes.

"I'll be right back," she said softly.

She ran to the house, and went in through the front door. Bo was watching TV in the living room. Alicia stopped in there first.

"Bo, listen to me."

Bo looked up with curious eyes.

"Me and Uncle Merrill are gonna go visit Grandma Sarah and Grandpa Ben for a few days. We'll be back soon. But don't worry, OK?"  
"OK."

Alicia kissed Bo on the cheek and said, "I love you, Bo."

"Love you back, Aunt Ali."

Alicia rushed out of the room, and as she grabbed the keys, she saw the bag of Skittles. She took it and tossed it into the living room to Bo.

"Share that with your brother, baby."

"I will!"

Alicia smiled and went back outside. The rain had now become so heavy that it was difficult to even see. Merrill was on the porch waiting for her. He had a look on his face that Alicia had never seen before, and it was scaring her.

"What took you so long?"

"Bo was in the living room. I said goodbye to her."

He snatched the keys from her and they ran to the car

As Merrill unlocked the car, Alicia said, "This rain is coming down too heavy for us to drive."

"Get in the car, Ali."

"Are you sure this is what's appropriate?"

"Alicia, get in the car!"

Alicia got into the car and slammed the door. Merrill started the car and drove off recklessly. They started the drive to Drexel Hill and not a word was spoken. Alicia was completely drenched from the rain, and the air conditioning was causing her to shiver violently. Merrill looked over at her and turned on the heat.

"Merrill?"

"What?"

"Why are you mad at me? I didn't do anything wrong."

He kept his eyes on the road as he answered.

"I'm not mad at you. I'm taking out my frustration and anger on you, which is horrible. I..I'm sorry."

She looked at him and said, "It's OK."

Suddenly, Merrill pulled over to a clearing on the side of the road. He turned off the car, and the only sound was the rain pounding like bullets on the windshield.

"Why did you stop?" Alicia asked.

"Because the realization of everything that just happened back at the house is setting in. My brother took advantage of you. When I think of anyone taking advantage of you like that, it tears me apart. I feel like I let down my guard. I'm supposed to protect you from things like that, but I wasn't there. I've never been there for you."

"Don't say that."

"Don't sugarcoat the truth. We have our wonderful times together, but if you look at our relationship as a whole, I've treated you really shitty. Couples who love each other are supposed to talk things out..and when you've been mad at me, you always approach me first to talk about it. But when I get mad at you, I blow you off, regardless of how much I know it hurts you."

"Baby, that's not true. When I was going through the depression, there were times I wouldn't talk to you for no reason."

"But you were never mean to me. I'm going through memory after memory in my head right now of times I've treated you so horribly. Like earlier, when I snatched the keys from you like I did. You've always been there for me. You went to every game I had that you could- even when you were pregnant. You went to every award ceremony, every party..you were the definition of the perfect girlfriend. And then there's my track record. I missed your 23rd birthday. I wasn't there when you found out you were having the baby. And then there's the thing I have to live with every day- I wasn't home when the accident happened. I'll never forgive myself for that."

Alicia unbuckled her seatbelt and embraced Merrill with everything she had.

"If I can forgive you, and God can forgive you, I think you can forgive yourself."

"That still won't make up for me being a horrible fiancé to you."

"Honey, you haven't been horrible at all. Despite what you think, you _have_ been there when I've needed you the most. It scares me to even think about what mental state I would be in if you hadn't have supported me through these last six months. And can you please stop trying not to cry? I know you want to- your bottom lip is quivering."

A sob escaped from his throat and he said, "I don't deserve you."

"We deserve each other. We're both the younger siblings who've somehow screwed up life at one point in time. Our older siblings are cookie cutter pictures of perfection."

"Not mine."

Alicia looked at Merrill and said, "That moment was surreal..it made me so sick. I felt as if my own brother were kissing me and telling me these things. I kept thinking about Colleen and how heartbroken she would've been if she had been standing in that room."

They sat in silence for a few minutes and as they did, the rainfall became lighter and lighter.

"I have an idea," Alicia said.

"What?"

"Let's go to Hollyleaf Inn and spend the night there. The owner and her husband came into La Stalla with her husband one night. Instead of a tip, they left me a coupon for a free overnight stay. It's in my wallet..anyway, they were the nicest people. It'd be so romantic, Merrill. Just the two of us with no distractions."

"You don't want to go to your parents' place?"

"Nah. I want to spend quality time with you, away from anyone we know."

"I've always wanted to stay at a bed and breakfast. But it's only 2:00. What'll we do with the rest of the afternoon?"

"We can go and check in now, and just relax. I think the sun is coming back out."

"OK."

Merrill brushed his hand along the side of Alicia's face and leaned across the seat to kiss her. 

"I love you, Ali."

"I love you more."

"Well now that our love for each other has been established, off to Hollyleaf we go."

About five minutes later, Alicia put her hand on Merrill's and stroked it.

"Are you OK? You still seem kind of distant."

"I'm OK to a certain extent. I'm incredibly and unbelievably happy being with you right now. But I'm not going to be 100% OK until I know that Graham is over his so-called attraction to you."

She tried to change the subject.

"How did things go down at the gas station?"

Merrill chuckled and said, "Well, things went very interesting."

"What's that supposed to mean?"

"I quit."

"Merrill! You quit?"

"It's going to be the start of our new life. Tomorrow I'm going to go see about coaching jobs in Philly. What about you? When are you going back to La Stalla?"

"I have to call my manager to see. But I'm thinking about a career change too."

"What?"

"I don't know. Something where I actually feel important and needed. But I'll stay at La Stalla while I look around."

"I don't know about you, but I have a feeling that everything is going to get better and better for us."  
"Me too."

They arrived at the Hollyleaf, hoping there would be a vacant room. They got out of the car and went inside. An older woman was at a small desk.

"Can I help you two?"

Alicia asked, "Do you remember me? You and your husband came into La Stalla one night and I was your server. I even remember your name- Janice."

The woman lost herself in thought for a moment, and then her face lit up.

"I remember you! It was one of the best times we ever had at a restaurant. Alicia, right?"

"Yes."

"When you served us, you were pregnant. At least that's what I remember. You had a little belly and were talking about how you were expecting a baby. Was it a boy or a girl?"

"Actually, I lost the baby not long after that."

"Oh, I'm so sorry. If I had known.."

"It's OK. But we were wondering if you have any rooms open. We just want to stay the night."

"You came just in time. We have two vacant rooms and I just now got off the phone with someone who reserved one of those rooms."

They breathed a sigh of relief.

The woman asked, "Is this the fiancé you boasted about? The baseball player?"

"Yes. Janice, this is my fiancé, Merrill. Merrill, Janice."

They shook hands and Merrill said, "Nice to meet you."

"Likewise. Let me show you to your room."

Merrill took Alicia by the hand and Janice led them up a staircase and to a beautiful room that overlooked acres of trees and untouched land.

"When was this house built?" asked Merrill.

"In the early 17th century. It used to be a farmhouse."

Janice led them into a room that literally took Alicia's breath away.

"This is like out of a movie," she whispered.

"This is the Arbor Room," Janice said, "our most romantic room."

"It's perfect," Merrill replied.

"Well, I'll let you two settle in. I'll be downstairs if you need anything."

"Thank you so, so much. We really appreciate this."

"It's my pleasure. Enjoy."

Janice closed the door behind her as she left the room. Alicia squealed and threw her arms around Merrill. At that moment, every care she had in the world was put on hold.

"Merrill, I'm so glad we did this. It's going to be so romantic!"

He slid his arms around her waist and kissed her squarely on the lips.

"This definitely gives the garage house a run for its money."

Alicia stroked the back of Merrill's neck as she kissed him passionately.

"I love you more than anything in the world. You know that?"

"Actually, I did. Therefore, I love you more than that."

Merrill's cell phone rang and interrupted their private moment. He looked at the caller ID.

"It's home," he said, "It's probably Graham."

He turned it off and then took Alicia's cell phone from her bag and turned it off as well.

He said, "For the next 24 hours, we're going to have no distraction from the outside world."  
"But what if Graham wanted to talk to you about the whole situation?"

"I don't think I'm ready to talk about it right now. All I want to concentrate on is spending serene, quality time with the girl I'm crazy in love with."  
"And just who would that lucky girl be, Mr. Hess?"

"That lucky, beautiful, perfect, amazing, wonderful girl is you, Ms. Spencer."

As Alicia embraced Merrill, she thought to herself, _Thanks for your help, Coll._


	16. Chapter 16

****

DISCLAIMER: I haven't been able to get a hold of Zidler's Chick, but I just wanted to say that Lottie is own by her and is her original character. Lottie is going to be in the story in an upcoming chapter as well, so keep an eye out for that…if you're reading, thanks Zidler's Chick! Oh yeah…before you guys dive into the story, I have an awesome announcement! I've started a Signs fanfiction board on EZBoard.com! If you go to EZBoard.com and go to the 'Find' option, type in 'Signs Fanfiction' and it's there…my stupid word processor won't let me put in the direct link…LOL…I would love it if we could start a huge forum there. We can share more about our stories and get to know each other..So please become a member (it's FREE!) and leave messages and comments! 

Chapter 16

It was later on in the evening, around 8:30. Merrill and Alicia had just come back from going out to dinner and were relaxing in their room at the Hollyleaf.

"So what do you want to do?" asked Merrill.

"I don't know. I'm perfectly content just being in this room with you."

Alicia looked out the window by their bed, staring out at the acres of land.

"This is where I belong," she said to Merrill, "Not in a big city like Manhattan. I belong in Pennsylvania. I mean, look at this. This is the kind of place most people only dream about living."

She turned her head and gave Merrill a tiny grin that melted his heart.

"I'm so glad you're here with me, sweetie."

"I wouldn't dream of being anywhere else."

Merrill was more attracted to Alicia in the moment then he had been in a long time. The rain from earlier has caused her hair to form slightly imperfect waves. She had changed into a floral-print blouse that seemed to float on her body, resting just above her navel. Her low-rise jeans hugged every curve of her lower body and she stood barefoot as she looked out of the glass door that led to the balcony. As she turned around, her beauty took Merrill's breath away. She put her hands in her pockets and grinned.

"I love it here," she said softly.

He didn't answer. He just kept gazing into her eyes.

"Merrill, hello?"

"Oh, sorry."

"What are you thinking about?"

"How incredibly beautiful and mind-blowing you look right now. I don't know whether or not to kiss you, hold you, make love to you, or just keep staring at you. I don't think I've ever seen you look so amazing before."

"Honey, I look horrible. The rain threw everything off- my hair, my makeup.."

"Come here."

Alicia laid on the bed next to Merrill and he pulled her close to him.

He kissed her nose and whispered, "You're always beautiful- no matter what."

"Let's stay in this exact moment forever. It's so perfectly romantic."

"You sure you don't want to go outside? I think some of the other guests are sitting on the back lawn and drinking lemonade."

"I'm so happy right now, I don't want to budge. I just want to lie here in your arms and stare into your eyes. But you know what would make this moment even better?"

"What?"

Alicia moved her face closer to Merrill's, so that her lips were resting against his. 

"If you kissed me."

Merrill gave Alicia a quick peck and then smiled.

"There. I kissed you."

"Merrill, not that kind of kiss."

"Well, what kind of kiss then?"

"A good, wet one."

"Demonstrate for me."

Alicia closed her eyes, slightly parted her lips, and let her tongue slowly glide into Merrill's mouth. He gave into temptation and began kissing her in return, only more passionate and deeper. Then he moved from her mouth to her neck, as she softly purred his name. Then he lifted up the bottom of her blouse and planted fragile kisses along her stomach, letting his tongue play with her navel ring.

She asked, "Why don't you just take off my shirt?"

"Because I want to save that for later."

"Really? What's later?"

"A night that you won't forget for quite some time, my love."

Alicia wrapped her arms around Merrill and they held each other so tightly, they could feel one another's heart beating.

"Do you have any idea what you've done to my life?" Merrill whispered as he played with Alicia's hair.

"I think I have a slight idea, but refresh my memory a little."

"Well, before I met you, I didn't believe in commitment whatsoever. I thought it was pathetic and all I wanted to do was date as many girls as I could. Not necessarily for sexual reasons, but just for fun. I wanted to drink and smoke and do the whole party singles scene. When I met my ex-girlfriend Lottie-"

"Lottie?"

"Yeah. I thought I had told you about her before."

"Nope. What kind of name is Lottie?"

"_Anyway_, when we were together, I almost proposed to her."

Alicia sat up a little and said, "Really? You never told me any of this, Mr. Let's-Not-Keep-Secrets-From-Each-Other. I've told you everything about Harrison and I."

"You never asked me. I asked you about Harrison."

"Fine, fine. Tell me more about Lottie."

"Well, I loved her a lot. She was spunky and cute, and I adored her. But I just couldn't envision committing myself to loving her and only her for the rest of my life. I didn't want to stay in a relationship that was going nowhere- it was unfair to both her and I, so we broke up."

"When was the last time you talked to her?"

"A little while before I first met you."

"I see."

"But do you know what's really weird? I think that after our second date, I knew I wanted to marry you."

"And how's that?"

"It was like something sparked in my head. I could see us having kids and growing old together- it was the weirdest thing. I still feel that way about you."

Alicia closed her eyes as Merrill softly kissed her. Then she decided to take on a touchy subject.

"Can I ask you a question?"

"Sure."

"Do…do you ever think about the baby?"

Merrill sighed and stroked Alicia's arm.

"Every day," he whispered.

"Me too. You would've been an amazing dad."

"And you would've been an incredible mother."

They let silence come between them for a few moments before Merrill spoke again.

"How come you never told me that the baby was a girl?"

"The doctor told me when you were out of the room, and it was like someone had ripped my heart and soul out. I wanted to die- Colleen was gone and so was the baby. The only things I had left to live for were the kids, my parents, and you. I didn't want to tell you because I knew that it would make things harder to deal with."

Merrill smiled halfheartedly and let out a little snicker. It was obvious that he was holding back tears as he spoke.

"I have daydreams about her sometimes. She looks just like you and Bo is playing with her. She always begs for me to teach her how to play baseball and I don't want to because she's so tiny. And I think about us going out and people telling us what a beautiful family we are."

"We can still have that, Merrill. We can have a whole bunch of kids if you want to."

"I know we can, but..I think that until we get on our feet with our new jobs and have the garage remodeled, we should just get to experience married life by ourselves."

Alicia ran her hand along his face and said, "I agree."

"Are you sleepy? You look a little tired."

"I'm fine. I'm just relaxing."

Merrill moved his lips to her neck and started planting kisses along it.

"That feels so good," she cooed, "Keep going."

"My pleasure."

He re-adjusted his body so it was resting comfortably on top of hers. As he kept kissing her neck, she grasped his shoulders and bit her lip. Then he stopped and looked into her eyes.

"Why'd you stop?" Alicia asked.

"Because I have an idea. Stay here."

Merrill went into the bathroom and Alicia heard him turn the water on in the bathtub.

"What are you up to?" she asked.

"You'll see."

Alicia thought to herself, _He is so perfect and amazing._

She stretched out on the bed and closed her eyes. A few minutes later, Merrill emerged from the bathroom, wearing nothing but a towel around his waist. He leaned against the doorframe Alicia found it hard to even speak.

"Wow…I, um…wow."

"Care to join me? Just me and you..and the bathtub."

"Did you really need to ask?"

Alicia hopped off of the bed and met Merrill at the door to the bathroom. Before she went in, she stood with him at the door and wrapped her arms around his neck.

"You look so sexy right now, it makes me want to.."

"Want to…what?"

"Let's go in the bathroom and we'll see what happens."

Merrill gave Alicia the deepest kiss he possibly could and slipped her shirt off. She gently pushed Merrill away as she unbuttoned her jeans and took them off. Merrill walked to the bathtub, took off his towel, and climbed in the water. He watched carefully as Alicia slowly took off her undergarments. Holding his hand out to her, she took it and stepped into the water. She sat in front of Merrill and he wrapped his arms around her waist.

"This is heaven," she whispered, "and where did you get the bubbles from? They smell awesome."

"I found them under the sink."

"You're a genius."

Alicia's breathing became heavier as Merrill's fingers crept along her inner thighs, higher and higher. She whispered his name as he nibbled on her earlobe.

He kissed the side of her face and said, "You have no idea how bad I want you right now, Alicia."

Alicia breathlessly whispered, "Then have me."

They switched positions so that Merrill was somewhat on top of Alicia. Almost immediately, their bodies connected as some of the water splashed over the sides of the tub. Alicia bit her lip to prevent from screaming in pleasure, afraid that the other guests might hear. After the finished, they sat on the floor, covered in nothing but towels as the tub drained.

Merrill kissed Alicia's cheek and whispered, "I don't think words can describe how incredible that was."

"I'm still recovering. It was so hard not to scream at the top of my lungs."

"Was I really that good?"

"We're quite conceited now, aren't we?"

"So I wasn't that good."

Alicia kissed Merrill between each word she said.

"You..were..absolutely..incredible."

"Mmm..those lips of yours are gonna be the end of me, sweetheart."

She kissed him one more time and then said, "What time is it?"

"Almost 10."

"Let's go sit outside. The sky is so clear outside..you would've never known that it rained today."

"OK. Let's throw on some clothes and go."

"Nah, I was thinking we could go down naked."

Merrill laughed and said, "I think they'd kick us out and we'd have to go to Motel 6."

They got up and changed into comfortable clothes. Then they left their room and headed outside to the large porch. Merrill led Alicia across the flourishing landscape and into a dimly lit garden with a bench. They melted into each other's arms and looked at the sky.

"Merrill, this is probably the most romantic night of my life. It ranks right up there with the night you proposed to me. Thank you for everything tonight."

"It's the least I could do after the way I treated you today. You went through a lot emotionally and the last thing you needed was for me to get upset with you."

"Like I said earlier, what's done is done. All I know is that I love you with all my heart and nothing will ever change that."

After Alicia finished her sentence, she gasped and pointed to the sky.

"Baby, did you see that?!"

"No, what was it?"

"A shooting star!"

"Shut up."  
"I'm serious. We have to make our respective wishes now."

"OK."

Merrill closed his eyes, spoke to himself silently, and then looked at Alicia.

"Your turn."

Alicia closed her eyes and thought to herself, _I wish that Merrill and Graham will come to peace and forgive each other._

"Done," she said. 

"What'd you wish for, sweetie?"

"I'm not telling you. Then it won't come true."

"Sure…hey, look. There's the Big Dipper."

"Wow. You really know your constellations, huh?"

"I took astronomy in college and aced it. I loved it."

"I never knew that. I'm learning so much about you tonight. Anything else you care to tell me?"

"Hmm…well, I love you."

"I knew that. But it's nice to be reminded."

Merrill lifted Alicia's head and kissed her passionately. He loved how her feathery lips would cling to his when he would finish kissing her. He pecked her one last time to feel the sensation again. They sat in silence for about 45 more minutes. No one disturbed them as the sat on the bench- kissing, embracing, and enjoying each other's company.

After that time passed, Alicia said, "We should go back in."

"I agree."

Alicia took a deep breath and said, "Graham's first sermon is tomorrow morning."

Merrill looked down and replied, "Then we should get some sleep if we want to make it to the 11:00 service."

"You mean…you want to go?"

"I was thinking while we were sitting here…what Graham did was inexcusable and I'm sure it's something all of us will never forget. But I remember how you were talking about forgiveness earlier. You forgave me for treating you the way I did. So there's really no reason why I shouldn't forgive Graham. He's human..for all I know, I could've done the same thing if I would've been I his shoes. It's just that…he knows damn well how much I love and cherish you. If I had ever done that to Colleen, he probably would have reacted the same way I did. And he also would've forgiven me- that's Graham for you. And I should know more than anyone how short and precious life is- if something were to happen to Graham without me forgiving him, I wouldn't be able to forgive myself. Is this making any sense to you?"

"It's making perfect sense."

They smiled at each other as they stood up.

Merrill said, "Hey, do you think the TV gets cable? We could watch a Skinemax movie."

Alicia hysterically laughed and said, "Why would we want to?"

"I don't know…to get us in the mood…"

"Or we could create a movie of our own."

"Now you're talking…"

As they walked back to their room, Alicia looked up to the sky.

__

Thanks for making my wish come true.


	17. Chapter 17

__

"Looks like we made it

Look how far we've come, my baby

We might've took the long way

But we knew we'd get there someday

They said, 'I bet they'll never make it'

But just look at us holding on

We're still together, still going strong

You're still the one I run to

The one that I belong to

You're still the one I want for life

You're still the one that I love

The only one I dream of

You're still the one I kiss goodnight

Ain't nothing better

We beat the odds together

I'm glad we didn't listen

Look at what we would be missing

They said, "I bet they'll never make it"

But just look at us holding on

We're still together, still going strong

You're still the one I run to

The one that I belong to

You're still the one I want for life

You're still the one that I love

The only one I dream of

You're still the one I kiss goodnight

I'm so glad we made it

Look how far we've come, my baby…"

"I love that song," Alicia said as she turned off the radio alarm, "it reminds me of us."

Merrill stretched his arms in the air and said, "Is it really 9:30 already?"

"Yep. Time to wake up."

"Come on, let's sleep for 15 more minutes. We don't need a shower…we took the bath last night, remember?"

"Mmm…how could I forget? Oh, and we should get up now so we can have breakfast downstairs."

"I'll chew gum and pretend it's a muffin. I'm so sleepy…"

"If it makes you happy, I'll grab bagels and bring them up here."

"Would you really?"

"If we plan on being married soon, I might well practice the role of doting wife."

Merrill kissed Alicia and said, "You're wonderful, baby."

"I try. I'll be right back."

As Alicia left, Merrill reached over to the nightstand and looked at his cell phone. He saw that he had a message from his parents from the night before. He dialed his voicemail and listened:

"Merrill, hi. It's Mom…Graham told me that I might be able to reach you on your cell because you and Alicia had gone out for the night. I hope you're OK..anyway, your dad and I are coming down for church service tomorrow morning- hopefully, we'll see you and Alicia there. I love you, honey. Bye."

The next message was from Graham.

"Merrill? Where are you? Bo said that Alicia told her that you two were going to the Spencers', but they said you weren't there. I really need to talk to you, Merrill. Call me when you get this message, please."

He hung up and put the cell phone back on the nightstand. Sitting up, he leaned against the pillows and closed his eyes, wondering what events would unfold that day. Before he knew it, the door opened and Alicia appeared with plates, knives, mini containers of cream cheese, and the bagels.

"I got you your favorite- cinnamon raisin," she said.

"Thank you, sweetie. Hey, guess what?"

Alicia was so hungry that she had already stuffed a large piece of bagel into her mouth.

"Mmm..wha?"

"My parents are coming down for Graham's service."

"Did they just call?"

"No, they left a message last night."

"We haven't seen them since Colleen's funeral."

"I know. It'll be good to see them."

Alicia looked out the window and said, "You know, when I originally got the free night here, I was going to surprise Colleen with it. I wanted to use it for just her and I- a sister thing. She would've loved this place- you have no idea. She probably wouldn't have spent any time in here- she would've wanted to be outside the whole time. Hey, can I ask you something?"

"Sure."

"Do you remember growing up with Graham, even though he was a lot older than you? Or are a lot of your memories with him from when you were adults?"

"Of course I remember growing up with him- very vividly. Especially when he dislocated my arm- that always sticks out in my head."

"I remember you telling me that story. But I was just thinking- Colleen wasn't around when I was growing up. She left home for college when I was 5 or 6, and that was that. I have a lot of rusty memories from when I was that age, but that's it…until I went to college. That's what…10, 11 empty years? If I had known then that she would be gone now, I would've....I'm gonna stop now because I'm about to cry and I don't want to."

"Don't hold back your emotions, baby. If you want to cry, then cry."

Merrill held Alicia in his arms, rocking her back and forth. She didn't cry; instead she just savored the warmth and strength of Merrill's embrace.

"The idea of going back to bed is sounding so wonderful right now," she said.

He kissed the top of her head and said, "Yeah, but now that my parents are coming, we have no choice. Let's finish eating and head on out to the house, so we can get our clothes for church."

They finished breakfast and then headed back to the house. As they drove back, Merrill let the top down on the car, so that they could experience the pleasant weather.

"It's such a beautiful day," Alicia said, closing her eyes and letting the wind caress her face.

Merrill was lost in thought.

"Merrill? You there? What are you thinking about, babe?"

"I wonder if Graham is gonna mention anything about what happened between you two."

"Why would he do that? His parents and probably mine will be there."

"No, I'm not wondering if he'll directly address it- he'd never do that. But I think he'll probably talk about committing the sin of lust or coveting…something like that."

"We'll see," she replied, running her fingers through his hair.

Within about 10 minutes, they arrived back at the house.

"They must have already left," Merrill said as he stopped the car, "The station wagon's not in the driveway."

"Yeah, you're right."

Merrill and Alicia took their overnight bags out of the trunk and headed up the stairs of the garage. Alicia changed into a simple dress with a floral print, emerging from the bathroom as Merrill finished changing into a dress shirt and slacks. 

"Sweetie, you look great in that dress," he said.

"Really? You like it?"

"Very much- you look like an angel. But hold on a sec."

Merrill turned her around and tucked in the tag that was peeking out from behind the dress.

"There," he said, "now you're perfect. As always."

Alicia smiled and gave Merrill a kiss.

"You look very handsome yourself. Hot, even."

"I don't think I'm supposed to look hot if I'm going to church."

"You know what I mean, baby. Are we ready?"

Merrill sighed heavily and said, "Yeah."

"Hey, are you OK?"  
"I guess I'm still thinking about Graham and the whole situation. But hopefully everything will clear up today. Let's go."

They left the garage house, got in the car, and headed to First Baptist Church of Newtown. After parking the car, they walked through the front doors of the church, holding hands. Merrill immediately spotted his parents.

He said to Alicia, "My parents are over there. See?"

Sure enough, Robert and Eliza Hess were talking to one of the associate pastors. Merrill and Alicia waited until they finished and then they approached them.

Merrill said, "Mom, Dad- hey."

Eliza said, "Merrill! Honey, how are you?"

She hugged him tightly as he replied, "I'm good. Actually, better than good. Ali and I just got back from spending the night at a bed and breakfast- the Hollyleaf."

"I've seen that place before- sounds wonderful. And how are you, Alicia?"

Eliza and Alicia hugged each other and she replied, "I'm fine."

Meanwhile, Merrill was having a conversation with his father.

"Merrill, you seem more at peace than you've been in the last couple of months. Things going well?"

"I quit the gas station and tomorrow, I'm going to look for coaching jobs at some of the high schools."

"Good for you. Actually, I heard from one of my clients that Central Bucks High School just let go of one of their coaches."

"Really? 

"I can't remember which sports team it was for. You should call and find out."

"I will."

"How are things with Alicia?"

"Amazing. She's made a complete 360. She's not depressed anymore- she's happy and positive and…beautiful as always."

"So are you setting a wedding date soon?"

"We plan on it."

"Hi, Mr. Hess."

They both turned around and saw Alicia standing behind them with a heartwarming smile on her face.

Alicia greeted Robert with a hug and he said, "Hi, sweetheart. How's my favorite daughter-in-law-to-be?"

"Great. It's so good to see you guys."

"Are your parents coming?"

"I have no idea. I think they'll probably show up."

Music started to play from inside the sanctuary.

"Let's go inside," Merrill said, taking Alicia's hand into his.

They all walked into the church and sat about five rows back. In the middle of the devotion, Alicia saw her parents come in. She waved to them and they came over to the aisle that the family was sitting in. Bo and Morgan were behind them.

"Are you OK? Graham called the house, thinking that you two had come to spend the night. What happened?"

"We just all had a big, big disagreement last night and Merrill and I needed to leave. We thought that we were going to go to Drexel Hill, but we decided to spend the night at a bed and breakfast instead."

"Is everything OK now?"

"I don't know- we'll find out before today is over."

The devotion ended and Graham stepped into the pulpit. Everyone in the church broke into applause and stood up. After about a half minute of clapping, everyone sat down and Graham surveyed the congregation. Then he spoke.

"First of all, I want to thank everyone for being here. I…"

Graham's words became a blur in Alicia's head as she glanced around the church. About ¾ of the people who normally came weren't there. 

_They probably died in the invasion_, she thought to herself.

Then she looked at Merrill. His eyes were transfixed on Graham and it seemed like Merrill was hanging off every word his older brother was saying. After 10 minutes or so of daydreaming and distracting herself, Alicia tuned into Graham right as he made a painful statement.

"..and funeral services for Tracey Abernathy will be held tomorrow at 11 am. Please try to attend if you can; she was one of the brightest young adults in our church and was an innocent victim of this terrible tragedy."

Alicia whispered in Merrill's ear, "I feel so horrible for her family. We should go tomorrow."

"OK."

Graham then said, "Let us pray."

Alicia closed her eyes and linked hands with Merrill and her mother. As Graham prayed, she listened closely and carefully to his words.

"…be with those who've lost loved ones in this unthinkable tragedy. Comfort them and keep them close to you, Lord. Give them and us the strength to pull through this situation and re-build our lives. Thank You for leading me back home to the pulpit. Help me to relay Your message to those who need it. And please continue to bless us with the gifts of life and love. In Jesus' name we pray, Amen."

The congregation whispered an amen in response, and then Graham sat in his chair as an associate pastor read additional church announcements. As they were being read, Graham looked around, trying to find the family. The first person he spotted was Alicia. He was initially breathtaken with her presence and appearance, thinking for a split second that it was Colleen. After all, Alicia was sitting in almost the same exact spot that Colleen used to sit before she passed away. But Graham quickly dismissed the thought as Alicia smiled at him. He knew immediately it wasn't an "I'm-just-trying-to-be-friendly" smile. It was a genuine one, indicating that she had forgiven him for what he had done. He returned the smile to her and diverted his attention back to the man who was speaking.

Merrill nudged Alicia and asked, "What were you smiling at?"

She looked up at him and replied, "Nothing. I'm just happy."


	18. Chapter 18

Everyone had headed back to the house. The church was empty, with his exception. He sat in his office, putting last minute touches on the eulogy that he would be giving at Tracey's funeral the following day. Suddenly, there was a knock at his door.

"Come in," he said.

The door opened , but Graham didn't look up from what he was writing.

A familiar voice said, "Must seem strange getting back into this, huh? But a good strange."

Graham looked up and saw Merrill standing before him.

"Merrill. I thought everyone left."

"Everyone but me. I got home and then I realized that I needed to talk to you. I knew you'd still be here."

Graham was surprised at how serene Merrill was acting, as opposed to the day before.

"What did you want to talk about, Merrill?"

"About yesterday."

"Listen, I..I already told you how sorry I was."

"I know. And I just wanted to let you know that I forgive you."

Graham put down his pen, somewhat in a state of disbelief.

"You told me yesterday that in your eyes, you didn't have a brother anymore. Can you even comprehend how that felt to hear that coming from my little brother? I was already upset with myself over the whole situation with Alicia, and then you said that."

Merrill's voice started to take on an irritated tone.

"Graham, I was furious. You kissed my fiancee. You told her that you were falling in love with her. If I had ever kissed Colleen or told her that- which I never would have done, by the way- you would've reacted the same way."

"I'm not starting a fight with you. Especially not here."

Merrill sighed and took a deep, calming breath.

"I don't want to fight, Graham. I came to say that I forgive you."

Graham stood up and sat next to Merrill.

"I don't know what came over me. I miss Colleen so much and Alicia is like a clone of her. It wasn't even like Ali was in the room with me. I think that in the back of my mind, I convinced myself that I was standing in front of Colleen. I just hope I didn't scare her and things between us won't be awkward."

"I think they will be if you don't talk to her."

"How was she yesterday after everything that happened?"

"I think she was more upset about my behavior than the situation in general. Sometimes I forget how fragile her emotions are and when I get mad at her, I really hurt her."

"Why were you mad at her? She didn't do anything."

"I was so frustrated that I just took everything out on her, which was wrong."

"Yeah."

"Well, um, I should get going. Are you coming back to the house now?"

"I'll be there in an hour or so. I just have to finish this up and I really don't want to work on it at home."

"OK."

They looked at each other as they both stood up. Then, overcome with emotion, they embraced.

"I love you, Graham," Merrill said, "and I'm so sorry for saying the things I said to you yesterday."

"And I'm sorry for letting you down so many times."

"I should be the one saying that. You never let me down."

"But I-"

"You never let me down. I'll see you at the house."

Ten minutes or so later, Merrill pulled the car into the driveway. As he got out, he looked towards the garage house and spotted Alicia sitting on the steps. She had a cigarette in her hand. 

He approached her and yelled, "I thought you were quitting!"

She quickly threw it out and said, "I didn't see you there. I'm trying, I swear I am."

"It's OK. I slipped a few nights ago while you were sleeping and had one. Where is everyone?"

"We decided to all go out to dinner at LaStalla later on tonight. Your parents are in the main house with the kids and my parents went back to their place. They're meeting us there later. I just wanted to sit outside for a little while. It's so nice out."

Merrill went into the bedroom and Alicia followed him.

"I talked to Graham," he said.

"What happened?"

"We talked everything out. I told him that the only way everything would be resolved was if he talked to you."

Alicia stretched out on the bed and said, "I'm really proud of you for approaching Graham in that way. I know how upset the whole situation made you and you put it behind you. That's just another reason why I'm so crazy about you."

"Hey, I have an idea."

"Uh oh..what?"

"Let's set a wedding date and tell everyone at dinner tonight."

"Not a bad idea there. Get my calendar out of my purse."

Merrill did so and sat on the bed next to Alicia.

"OK," he said, "I was thinking October. It won't be freezing and it's right in the middle of fall."

"A fall wedding would be so gorgeous."

"Beginning, end or middle of October?"

"How about the 20th? I'd feel superstitious if we got married on the 13th."

"October 20th. Sounds good to me."

They looked at each other and kissed. Then Merrill traced the side of Alicia's face with his fingertips.

"I have no idea how I'm going to keep composure when I see you walking down that aisle," he whispered. 

"_You_ have no idea? I cry at everything. I'm gonna be such a wreck. But it's so going to be worth it. Having you as my husband and spending the rest of my life with you…you being the father of my children…it makes me want to cry every time I think about it."

"Tears of happiness or tears of 'Oh-my-God-what-was-I-thinking'?"

She tickled him and said, "What do you think?"

"I think I should kiss you."

He lowered his face to hers and their lips locked into a kiss that was sweltering with passion. Merrill's right hand made its way down to the buttons on Alicia's jeans and as he unsnapped it, he stopped.

"My parents are here. We can't do this right now."

"Mmmm..why not, baby? You've got me in the mood now."

"I feel bad for not being sociable. I never see them and I think that I need to spend some time with them."

"You're right."

"Aren't I always?"

"Yeah yeah. But can I have one last cuddle?"

"Of course."

Merrill took Alicia into his arms and kissed the top of her head.

"Maybe this was a bad idea," Alicia said.

"Why?"

"Because now I want you even more."

"OK, I'll give you a kiss that'll keep you satisfied until after dinner."

Merrill traced his fingers along Alicia's lips and parted them. Then he opened his mouth and pressed it against hers. Their tongues immediately met in the middle, gliding and swirling together. They became completely lost in the kiss and ended up making out for a good ten minutes. After it was over, Alicia sighed and giggled.

"That…that was awesome and perfect and wet and…awesome."

Merrill pecked her quickly and then asked, "Are you coming to the house with me?"

"I'm right behind you."

***********

Alicia traced the rim of her wine glass, trying to keep her mind busy on other things to prevent herself from being bored. She hadn't really enjoyed any family gatherings since Colleen died.

Merrill, who was sitting to the left of Alicia, put his hand on her thigh and asked, "Are you OK? You're awfully quiet."

"I'm fine. Just a little tired, that's all."

Merrill looked her in the eye and said, "I know when you're tired. You look upset. Is it about the wedding date?"

"No, baby. It's just that…it's always so awkward for me to be at family social events without Colleen."

He held her hand and kissed her cheek.

"Do you want to go home?" he asked.

"No, I'm fine. Let's tell everyone about the wedding date."

"OK."

Merrill waited until everyone finished their conversations and then said, "Hey everyone, listen up. Alicia and I have something important to annouce."

Everyone focused their attention on the couple.

"After many hits and misses, we've decided on a definite wedding date- October 20th."

Excitement burst through the air as everyone offered Merrill and Alicia congratulations. Then after about 20 more minutes of talking, everyone decided to head back home. 

Eliza hugged Alicia and asked, "So when are you going shopping for your gown?"

"I have no idea. This is all so overwhelming right now. But in a good way."

Then Robert gave Alicia a hug.

"I think this is the start to an incredible future for you two."

"Me too, Mr. Hess. Take care."

"Don't be a stranger. I'm expecting to see you and Merrill in the Poconos sometime soon, for the weekend."

"I'm sure we'll take you up on that offer."

Alicia then walked over to her parents and embraced both of them.

"Call my cell phone when you guys get home," she said, "so I know that you made it back safe."

"We will," Ben said, "and congratulations, sweetheart."

"Thank you, Dad."

"We need to start planning as soon as possible," Sarah added.

"I know, Mom. We'll have lunch or something next week and discuss everything."

"OK. We love you, Ali."

"I love you guys too."

After all the goodbyes were said, it was just Alicia, Merrill, Graham and the kids.

"Ready to go?" Graham asked.

"Actually, I needed to stay for just a few more minutes. I need to talk to Michael about my schedule. Is that OK, Merrill?"

Merrill replied, "Of course it is. You go ahead, Graham."

"OK. See you at the house."

Merrill sat at the abandoned bar as Alicia talked to her manager. He watched carefully her as she talked to him. Her beauty never ceased to leave him breathless. 

__

I'm getting married in October. Alicia will be my wife in five months. I'm getting married.

He kept repeating it to himself in his head. He never would've imagined that the younger sister-in-law, the same one he picked on as Colleen and Graham survived their early years of marriage, would be his wife one day. After losing himself in thought for about 10 minutes or so, Alicia approached him from behind.

"There's music on the terrace," she said, "the band is still playing. Let's go out and listen to them."

She took him by the hand and led him to the large patio outside. An authentic group of Italian musicians were starting a ballad that Alicia loved.

"Merrill, dance with me."

"Ali.."

"We need to practice for our reception, don't we?"

"Fine, fine."

Merrill locked his arms around Alicia's waist and she rested hers upon his broad shoulders.

_ This is the night, it's a beautiful night And they call it Bella Noche Look at the skies, they have stars in their eyes   
On this lovely Bella Noche… _ "I love this song," Alicia whispered. 

"And I love you," he replied, holding her tighter in his arms.

Alicia looked up and Merrill and said, "Kiss me."

"My pleasure."

He brushed his lips against hers and gave her a brief but passionate kiss.

__

Side by side with your loved one 

You'll find enchantment here  


The night will weave its magic spell   


When the one you love is near… 

"So, what are we doing when we get home?" asked Alicia.

"I don't know. What do you wanna do?"

"Hmm..maybe we could just lie in bed and talk about the wedding."

"Sounds like a plan, Mrs. Hess."

"Mrs. Hess. I like the sound of that."

"So when do you start work here again?"

"The day after tomorrow. I'm working a double."

"Wow. Yeah, I'm meeting my dad for lunch tomorrow and he's gonna tell me more about the coaching job at Central Bucks."

"Cool. That'd be so great if you got that job..so that way we'd both be closer to home."

"Very true. But you know what? I don't want to talk about work right now. I want to enjoy this moment..it's so perfect."

Alicia rested her head against Merrill's chest and closed her eyes as the sound of Merrill's heart beating and the music filled the air.

"I love you stud," she whispered.

"Love you more, beautiful." 

__

Oh, this is the night,   


When the Heavens are right,   


On this lovely Bella Noche…

"No, no..it's all wrong."

Graham sat awake in his study, putting the finishing touches on the eulogy. He scratched out half a paragraph and then studied his revisions. Then he scribbled down some words and placed his pen done.

"There."

As he read through it, his eyelids became heavier and he dozed off a little. But then the sound of Merrill and Alicia pulling up into the driveway startled him out of the catnap.

__

If I don't get any sleep, I'm going to go insane.

Graham closed his notebook, went into his bedroom and got ready for bed. As he turned out his lights, he heard giggling and looked outside his window. Merrill and Alicia were sitting on a blanket in the lawn, eating ice cream and hysterically laughing about something. He watched as Merrill draped his arm around Alicia and played with her hair.

Graham dismissed the nuances of jealousy that were forming in his heart and closed the blinds. He climbed into bed and within 10 minutes, was asleep. However, the slumber only last for about 45 minutes. The insomnia he had suffered from after Colleen's death was returning to haunt him and he hated it. He decided to go downstairs to get something to drink. He wandered into the kitchen, somewhat drowsy. He knew what the cause of his anxiety was- the disturbing fact that he would be giving a eulogy in 10 hours for Tracey Abernathy. 

__

If I had known, I would've listened to her that day at the pharmacy, instead of pretending to. She was a great kid. Always helping out with Sunday School and helping me out with Morgan's prescriptions. But you can't turn back time, right?

The only light in the room came from the illuminating full moon. It bathed the room in a pale, almost milky glow. He opened the refrigerator and took out a carton of orange juice. As he poured himself a glass, he felt the presence of someone else standing behind him.

"Make that two," the voice whispered.

Graham turned around and saw Alicia standing behind him. He was instantly attracted to her as she made her way further into the kitchen. She was barefoot, wearing tiny, pink pajama shorts and a matching tanktop. Her hair was down and somewhat in her face, and it was slowly driving Graham crazy.

"I didn't know y-you were standing there, Ali."

"I was thirsty too and there's nothing in the fridge in the garage house."

"I see. Want some OJ?"

"Sure."

Graham gave Alicia his glass and poured himself a new one. They finished off their glasses and then put them in the sink.

"Is Merrill asleep?" asked Graham.

"Yep. Ever so soundly."

"He's always been like that, ever since he was little. He can sleep through anything. Me, on the other hand..I'm a night owl."

"Yeah, me too."

They stared at each other and then Graham finally looked away.

"This can't be happening again."

"What?"

"I…never mind."

Alicia shrugged and said, "OK then."

As she shrugged, one of the straps on her tanktop slid off of her shoulder. She didn't notice it, but Graham did. He reached his hand out and pushed it gently back onto her shoulder.

"Thanks," Alicia whispered, almost breathlessly.

Graham's hand hadn't left Alicia's shoulder yet. 

He moved down to her forearms and said, "You have goosebumps on your arms. Are you cold?"

"I'm not cold at all. And I only get goosebumps when I'm cold or if I'm.."

"If you're what?"

"Attracted to someone. In a carnal way." 

Graham moved his hands from her arms to her waist.

"Your skin is so soft," he whispered.

"Merrill tells me that all the time."

"I shouldn't be doing this, Alicia."

Alicia impulsively kissed Graham on the lips and then said, "No, so maybe I should."

Graham couldn't hold back his desires anymore. He held Alicia's face in his hands and began kissing her passionately. She kissed him back harder, to the point where they were almost panting. 

"Come up to my room," Graham whispered as he kissed her neck.

"Hmm..why should I?"

"So we can be alone and in private."

They barely could contain their passion as they headed up the stairs. Once they made it to Graham's room, he locked the door and stood beside his bed with Alicia. She grabbed the bottom of her tanktop and slowly pulled it over her head. 

As she revealed her bare chest to him, she whispered in a seductive tone, "I'm all yours, Graham."

Graham replied, "Y..you mean that you d-don't care about Merrill? I-"

Alicia silenced him by running her tongue across her lips and lifting his hand to her chest area.

"Just a second ago, you were practically begging me to come up to your room. No one has to know about this but you and I, Graham. I've had a crush on you since I was 10 years old. This moment is better than any fantasy I could ever have imagined."

Graham released all of his morals at that very millisecond. He laid with Alicia on the bed as they began to make love.


	19. Chapter 19

__

Thought I saw you today

You were standing in the sun, then you turned away

And I knew it couldn't be, but my heart believed

Oh, it seems like something everyday 

How could you be so far away 

When you're still here 

When I need you, you're not hard to find 

You're still here, I can see you in my babies' eyes 

And I laugh and cry 

You're still here 

I had a dream last night 

That you came to me on silver wings of light 

I flew away with you in the painted sky 

And I woke up wondering, "What was real?"

Is it what you see and touch, or what you feel?

Cause you're still here 

Oh, you're everywhere we've ever been 

You're still here 

I heard you in a stranger's laugh 

And I hunger on to hear your laugh again 

Just once again…

Thought I saw you today 

You were standing in the sun, then you turned away 

Away…

A soft yet strange noise woke Bo up from sleeping. She looked out of the window, grabbed her favorite teddy bear, and headed to Graham's room. She knocked, but there was no answer.

"Daddy? Are you awake? Daddy?"

Graham sat straight up in bed, after he had forced himself to wake up from the lustful dream. He was relieved to find that he was still in bed, with no Alicia in site. 

"Who's there?" he asked.

"It's me, Daddy."

"Come in, sweetie."

Bo was standing beside him

"Wha..what is it, baby?"

"Aunt Ali is outside and she's crying."

"Is she?"

"Yeah. I think Uncle Merrill's sleeping. He's not outside and he can't hear her."

"I'm sure she'll be fine."

"But she's sad, Daddy."

Graham put his slippers on and replied, "I'll go outside and check on her. You go back to bed. You've got school in the morning. Only two weeks left and then summer vacation."

"Can we go to the beach?"

"Sure, sweetie. Now go to bed."

"OK. Goodnight, Daddy."

"Goodnight."

Graham walked Bo back to her room and then headed down the stairs. He walked through the kitchen and out the back door. Sure enough, Alicia was sitting on the picnic table with her head in her hands. Her shoulders were slightly shaking, and as Graham got closer, he could see that she was softly sobbing. 

"Alicia?"

She jumped a little and tried to hide the fact that she was crying. Her face was tear-stained as she looked at Graham. 

"I didn't think anyone would find me out here. Merrill was sleeping and..yeah. Here I am."

_It's amazing_, he thought to himself, _she still looks so beautiful even though she's been crying._

"What's wrong?" he asked, sitting beside her.

She sniffled and wiped her eyes.

"I was, um, thinking about Colleen. It hits me so hard sometimes, like a tidal wave. I had a dream about her about a half hour ago and it was so real…I almost convinced myself that she was still alive. I've got Merrill and my parents, but sometimes I think about how she's gone and I feel so damn lost. I'm sure you feel the same way."

"I do- but not only because I loved her so much, but because I know that Morgan and Bo are going to grow up without her there now. Colleen was everything to them and for them. It's so hard sometimes and…"

Graham bit his lip to keep from crying, but it wasn't working very well. Tears rolled down the side of his face.

"That's why I'm finding so hard to forgive myself for becoming attracted to you. I love Colleen so much, despite the fact that she's not here. I was telling Merrill that I actually convinced myself that in the moment I kissed you, I saw Colleen standing in front of me. I-"

"You don't have to explain, Graham. As long as everything is OK between you and Merrill, I'm fine."

"I just don't want things between you and I to be awkward."

"I think that if you hadn't have come out here tonight, it could've been that way. Thank you."

"The last thing that I would ever want to do is come between you and Merrill. You're the best thing that's ever been in his life, and I know he's the same for you."

"He is. If he hadn't been there for me when Colleen was killed, I probably wouldn't be here talking to you right now. He's my rock."

"I think, to a certain extent, I could say the same about him myself."

Alicia and Graham looked at each other.

Graham said, "I just had a dream about you."

"I hope it was a nice one."

"I..I can't remember all of the details, but it definitely wasn't a bad dream."

Alicia smiled and said, "Good. Well, I'm gonna go back to bed. I'll see you in the morning."

"Don't remind me about tomorrow morning. I hate funerals."

"Me too. But..you gotta do what you gotta do."

"Yep. And Alicia?"

"Yes?"

"I'm always here if you want to talk."

"Thanks."

They stood up and embraced one another.

"Goodnight, Graham."

"Alicia."

Alicia made her way back to the garage house, up the stairs and into the bedroom. She climbed into bed and curled up next to Merrill. He flinched when she touched him, and he woke up.

"Hey," he whispered, "where'd you go?"

"To get some fresh air. I couldn't sleep."

"You OK now?"

"I'm great."

"Good. Now come here."

Merrill wrapped his arms around Alicia and kissed her forehead.

"I love you so much," he said, barely above a whisper, "more than anything in the world."

"I love you more."

__ __

You can do this, Ali. Come on. Be brave. Pay your respects to Tracey's family. They were there when Colleen died. You can do this. Take a deep breath and be strong, Ali.

Alicia was holding Merrill's hand so hard that he thought she was going to crush it.

"Honey," he said, "you're going to break my hand. What's wrong?"

"Tell me I can do this."

"You can do anything," he replied, kissing her temple, "I'm here with you."

She closed her eyes and sighed. Then she opened them again and looked around her. Melancholy music filled the vestibule outside of the sanctuary. Merrill and Alicia would have to walk past Tracey's casket and greet her family before they took her seats.

"Alicia, if you're going to have a difficult time with this, then we don't have to do it."

"No, no. I'll be fine. Let's go now."

Alicia loosened her grip on Merrill's hand a little and they followed another family down the aisle. With each step Alicia took, she was stepping further into the past. Specifically, seven months prior to that day. She felt the harsh déjà vu of being at Colleen's funeral and it was getting harder with each step. Alicia was doing fine until she came within a foot of the casket and saw Tracey's mother and father on the verge of sobbing. She quickly turned her head away from Tracey and looked at her parents. 

"I'm so sorry. I..I'm gonna be sick…"

She ran towards a side exit and luckily, there was a restroom right there. Merrill was left frozen in his tracks. 

He looked at Tracey's parents and said, "She's still dealing with Colleen's death. I'm so sorry about this."

"It's OK. We appreciate it that you took the time to be here."

"Of course. Excuse me."

Merrill rushed to the bathroom and found Alicia leaning against a wall in one of the stalls. She was in a cold sweat and looked a little pale.

"Alicia, I told you we didn't have to do this if you felt uncomfortable. You know how much I hate it when you make yourself sick like this."

She held her hand up, indicating that she didn't even feel like responding to what he had said.

"Al, I hate it because it makes me feel like I'm doing an insufficient job of supporting you."

"You never could do an inadequate job of supporting me. You _are _my support system. It's just that I feel like I'll never be able to move past this. It's like my mom said the other day..each day you make a step forward and on some, you fall a few steps behind. Well, I just felt like I fell down the whole damn staircase. When I saw Tracey lying there, I was almost jealous. She was such a sweet girl, and I know Colleen's probably up there with her. I'd give anything, absolutely anything, to see Colleen if only for one second. But I need to face reality. Like Graham said, she was too good for this Earth."

"I agree," he replied, gently stroking her hair. 

Then he kissed her cheek and said, "Just let me know when you're ready, sweetheart."

"I'm fine now. Let's go back in."

Merrill extended his hand to Alicia's as he stood up. He helped her up and then hugged her.

"I love you," he said.

"I love you more."

Together, they quietly walked back into the sanctuary and sat in the middle pew. People still came in for a few minutes, and then Graham came out with the other pastors.

"I hope he'll be OK," Merrill whispered, "it's his first funeral since Colleen's."

"I'm sure he'll be fine."

"Yes, hi. My name is Merrill Hess and I heard that there's a position open on the faculty. Yes, I did play in the minor league. Yeah. Yep. Uh huh. Well, I have a degree in physical education and was wondering if interviews are being held for the position. They are? For athletic director? Alright. Of course. I'd love to. Tomorrow's great. 9:30 is fine. Thank you so much. Bye."

Merrill hung up his cell phone and said aloud to himself, "Mission accomplished."

It was around 11:00 the next morning. Alicia was at work, the kids were at school, and Graham was up at the church conducting yet another memorial service. So, Merrill decided to get a head start on planning for the wedding. He left the garage house and drove off to downtown Newtown. He parked directly in front of Newtown Jewelers and went inside. The store was empty, with the exception of a young woman behind the counter. 

She smiled flirtatiously at Merrill and said, "I know who you are."

"Do you?"

"Of course. You're Merrill Hess. My dad loves you…well, when you were playing baseball. You retired or something, right?"

"Yeah, something like that."

"What brings you in here?"

"Well.."

Merrill looked at the girl's nametag and then continued.

"Cassie, I'm getting married and I need the perfect ring for my fiancée. I've been saving money for what seems like forever for this ring, and now I'm ready to buy it."

"Getting married, huh? She's a lucky girl."

"Thanks."

"Well, what do you think she'll like?"

"She loves white gold, not typical gold. The engagement ring she has now is really simple, but she loves it. She's not into big rocks, but I'd like to get her something that'll catch everyone's eyes."

"What does she look like?"

Merrill reached into his pocket for his wallet. He had two pictures of Alicia alone and two of them together.

"She's beautiful," Cassie said, "you two make a really photogenic couple."

"Thanks."

"So I take it that you're looking for something ultra-feminine, but glitzy."

"Yeah."

"What size is she?"

"A five, I think."

"That's what size I am," she said, holding her hand out to Merrill.

"Yeah..it looks just about the same."

After looking at several different rings, Merrill was about to give up and go somewhere else. Then he saw a ring that caught his undivided attention.

He pointed to it and asked, "Can I see that one?"

Cassie took it out and handed it to him carefully.

"It's platinum," she said, "The diamond in the middle of the three is one carat. It looks like it should be twice the price that it is, but it's actually really affordable. The payments are only $96 a month."

"Would you mind putting it on your finger? Your hands look just like Ali's."

"Sure."

Cassie put the ring on her finger as she said, "Is that your fiancée's name- Ali?"

"Yeah. Sort for Alicia."

"You sound like you really love her."

"I do…very much."

Merrill examined the ring and said, "She'll love it. She'll probably cry when she sees it."

"Well, that's good, right?"

"Of course. I want it."

"OK. Let me get the paperwork."

As she went into a back room, Merrill thought about how excited he was about the wedding.

__

October won't come soon enough, he thought to himself.

Alicia's shift was ending at around 7 that night, and it was 10 minutes until then. She only had one table left; a businessman who was sitting alone after the person he had met left. She approached him, with his check in hand.

"Can I get you a refill on your water, sir?"

"No, that's OK. I'll just take the check."

"I've got it on me..here you go."

The man that Alicia was serving noticed the pictures of Merrill that were plastered all over her server pad- mostly magazine and newspaper clippings. 

"Is that Merrill Hess in all those pictures?" he asked.

"Yeah, it is."

"I wouldn't waste my time being a fan of his, if I were you. He's as washed up as they come. I heard he's working in some gas station on the border of town. Can you imagine that? Going from one of the best players that the minor league has ever seen, to pumping gas. Honey, you should look into idolizing and dreaming about someone else, not Merrill Hess."

Alicia placed the check down on the table and gave the man a very forced smile.

"Merrill Hess is my fiancé."

The man noticed the ring on Alicia's finger and then he caught a glimpse of a picture of them together.

"Is he really?"

"We've been together for almost three years."

"Wow. I'm really sorry."

"It's OK."

He handed her back the check and said, "Keep the change."

'Thanks. Have a great night."

"You too." 

Alicia watched as he left and then said under her breath, "Asshole."

She went to the phone behind the bar and called Merrill's cell phone.

"Hey, it's me. I'm ready. OK. Bye, babe."

Alicia finished all of her closing duties, tipped out some of her co-workers, and counted the rest of the money she had left.

"$96. Not too shabby."

One of her managers approached her as she changed out of her uniform.

"Ali, can I talk to you for a minute?"

"Sure, Miranda. What's up?"

"Well, Michael and I were talking about your employment history here."

Her stomach dropped a little.

"OK.."

"Well, you've been one of our most loyal servers here for almost two years..and frankly, we think that you're almost too good with people to be just a server."

"I don't get what you're saying."

"Michael and I could use someone to help us out. Not quite a co-manager, but an assistant manager. It would be a definite payraise from what you make now, and of course you wouldn't get tips. But you'll see a big difference financially."

Alicia laughed nervously and said, "Me? An assistant manager? But don't you have to have, like, tons of experience for that?"

"How long have you been a server?"

"Altogether..almost 8 years. I started in Drexel Hill when I was 16."

"That's plenty of experience. Let me know, or else I'll put an ad in the paper this week."

"I..I'd love to!"

"Great. We have a meeting tomorrow morning at 10. You can come to the meeting to get a feel for things, and then go into your server shift."

"So when can I start..assistant managing?"

"In about three weeks or so. There's a lot of little things you need to know."

A knock on the locked door interrupted their conversation. It was Merrill.

Miranda said, "I won't hold you up any longer. I'll see you tomorrow morning."

"Thank you so much, Miranda. I appreciate the fact that you chose me beyond words."

"You're one of our best, Alicia. You'll be great. Have a great night, sweetie."

"You too!"

Alicia grabbed her purse and her uniform and went outside to meet Merrill.

"Hey baby," he said, giving her a kiss, "how was your night?"

"Fan-flippin-tastic!"

"I never want to hear you say that again."  
They got in the car and Alicia squealed at the top of her lungs.

"What happened?!" asked a confused Merrill.

"Miranda gave me a promotion!"  
"A promotion? To what?"

"Assistant manager!!"

"Get out! Are you kidding me?!"  
"No! In three weeks, I'll be an assistant manager at LaStalla, the finest Italian dining establishment in the Bucks County area!"

"Baby, I'm so proud of you!"

They kissed and then Merrill started driving home.

"See," he said, "I told you things are starting to change for the better. I knew-"

Alicia noticed a swerving car heading towards them and interrupted Merrill.

"Is that driver drunk or something? Be careful, Merrill."

"I will. But anyway, I-"

Suddenly, headlights blinded the both of them and Merrill yelled, "Watch where you're-"

Alicia screamed, "Merrill!!" as he lost control of the car. 

Her head hit the side panel by the window and everything went black.


	20. Chapter 20

~*A/N: WOW! I can't believe I've written 20 chapters of this bad boy! What started out as an idea as I watched _Signs_ has become a staple story of this section- but that's thanks to you all. Thanks are not enough for those of you who have left me my beautiful and sweet reviews! I'm glad you guys welcomed and loved Alicia into the already amazing _Signs_ storyline. OK, enough gabbing..I've held you guys in suspense for long enough about the car accident! Have fun reading and once again- thank you, thank you, THANK YOU! ~Heath ~*

Alicia came to almost immediately after she blacked out. A sharp, almost numbing pain shot from the back of her head to her eyes. 

"Ali? Honey, are you OK?"

"Yeah, I-I'm fine."

Her hands were shaking violently as she felt the huge bump that was now on the back of her head. It was bleeding a little.

"Is that blood?" Merrill asked.

"Just a little. But I'm fine. It's just a bump."

"Let me see."

Merrill parted Alicia's hair and saw the bump.

"It's not bad. You'll just have a really bad headache tonight."

"Did we get hit?"

"No. That asshole just ran us off the side of the road."

"Are you OK?"

"Yeah. I'm just worried about you."

"Don't be. Let's just go home."

Merrill picked up Alicia's hand and kissed it. Then he pulled the car back on the road and drove home. The whole time, Alicia was silent and gazing out the window.

"What are you thinking about?" Merrill asked.

She didn't answer.

"Ali? Hello?"

She broke out of a trance and said, "What?"

"I asked what you were thinking about and you didn't answer."

"Sorry."

"What's wrong?"

"Nothing! Do I constantly have to smile to prove to you that I'm OK?"

"Why are you getting upset? I'm just concerned about you."

"Um, we were just run off the side of the road. We could've very easily have been killed. So sorry if I'm not exactly Miss Happiness right now."

"Alicia, don't start doing this again."

"Doing _what_ again?"

"Blowing up at me over little, insignificant things."

Alicia scoffed and rolled her eyes like an unsatisfied child. Then she glanced at Merrill. He was obviously very frustrated and it made Alicia feel horrible. She was going back on everything she had promised Merrill when they spent the weekend together at Hollyleaf. She leaned over and kissed his cheek.

"I'm sorry," she said.

He took her hand in his and said, "It's OK. I know you're tense. I should've just left you alone."

"No. It's natural to be concerned about someone you love."

They finally arrived back home and went straight to the garage house. After Alicia changed into her pajamas, she sat on the sofa with Merrill and buried herself in his chest.

"Somebody has a birthday next week…the big 29."

"Uggh. Don't remind me. I can't believe I'm almost 30."

"So what do you want for your birthday?"

"I don't know..surprise me."

"There's not anything you really really want?"

"Well," he said, burying his face into her neck, "I already have the best present anyone could ask for."

"And what would that be?"

"Your love."

"Merrill Hess, you are the sweetest man in this universe."

Merrill placed his lips on Alicia's and gave her an openmouthed kiss. After they kissed, Merrill rested his hands on Alicia's stomach and stroked it.

"I forgot to tell you- I have a job interview tomorrow."

"Merrill! Why do you always wait to tell me things?"

"Because I didn't want to steal your moment when you were talking about the promotion. Plus, the near-accident kinda wiped all my short term memory away."

"Well, where's the interview?"

"At Council Rocks High School. Dad called me yesterday and said that he had heard that they were looking for an athletic director. So I called and I have an interview tomorrow at 9:30."

"Oh my God, baby! I'm so excited for you!"

"I don't have the job just yet, so don't get too excited."

"Are you kidding? You're a shoo-in. You're a college graduate, you still hold the all-time home run record in the minors, you've got an amazing personality, you never get mad…well, unless it's me, but come on! You're perfect."

"Well, I hope they think the same too."

"What are we still doing up? You need your sleep."

"Honey, Council Rocks is only like, 5 minutes away from here. I'll be fine in the morning."

"Are you sure?"

"Positive, Mom."

He grinned at her and kissed her nose.

"So," he said, "have you done any wedding preparation yet?"

"We still have 5 months."

"That 5 months is gonna sneak up on you like you wouldn't believe."

"I know. Mom says the same thing. We'll probably go7 gown shopping soon."

"Cool."

They laid on the sofa together until they both dozed off. However, Merrill woke up about an hour and a half later. He turned off the TV and lifted Alicia off of him. He thought about moving her to the bed with him, but she looked entirely too comfortable. He carefully placed her head on a pillow and looked at her. He kneeled beside her and kissed her forehead, then her lips.

"I love you," he whispered.

Then he turned out all the lights and climbed into bed.

************

Merrill gazed at the trophies that lined the wall of Council Rock's athletic building. Suddenly, he heard laughter and talking coming from a distance. A group of cheerleaders walked by him, halting their conversation. Each one of them grinned at Merrill and he smiled back. They all giggled and walked away, as if they had just seen their favorite celebrity. A few minutes later, a man came out of the offices.

"You're Merrill, right?"

"Yes, that's me."

"I'm Mark Allenberg. I'm the current athletic director. Nice to meet you."

"Same here."

"Come inside and let's talk."

They went into Mark's office and Merrill sat across from him.

Mark asked, "So you went to Penn State?"

"Yeah. Even though I was playing baseball full time, I was determined to finish my degree."

"And as soon as you graduated, you went into the minors?"

"Yep."

"Well, you could definitely be an asset to the baseball department. We had some great teams a few years back, but then we had so many coaches going in and out, we lost our fire. And we'll definitely need a boost after the attacks. I think maybe the guys could use someone like you to boost their morale- you know, show them a thing or two."

"When I called, the principal said that the athletic director position was open. But I guess it's not.."

"No, it is. I got a job offer in North Carolina and I'm moving after winter break. That way, you can get used to everything before you completely take on the position."

"Sounds good."

"Well, if it were up to me, I'd hire you right now. But I'm not the principal, so I'll call Ms. McCarthy in now. I think she'll agree with me."

"Thanks."

Meanwhile, Alicia finished getting ready for work and went to the main house to meet Graham. He had just got back from taking the kids to school and was reading the newspaper.

"Hey," she said, "I'm ready when you are. Thanks for taking me to work."

"No problem- anytime."

Graham looked at Alicia and smiled.

"You look great," he said, "I can't believe they're making you assistant manager."

"Me neither."

"Colleen would be so ecstatic."

Alicia looked at the ground and nodded.

"She would."

"I-I'm sorry. I shouldn't have-"

"It's OK."

Alicia looked at her hand that was resting on the table. Graham's was on top of it. They immediately moved away from each other.

"I'm gonna go get my keys," he said.

Alicia met him at the front door and then they went out to the car. As they began the drive to LaStalla, Graham tried to make conversation.

"I hope Merrill gets the job at Council Rocks. That's a great school."

"I know."

"I'm glad he'll be back in his element."

"I agree."

"Listen, Alicia, I know that things happened between us, but that doesn't mean that we don't have to be uncomfortable around each other."

"Who said things were uncomfortable? I'm perfectly fine holding an everyday conversation with you."

_But it's hard for me_, Graham thought to himself.

He pulled up to LaStalla and Alicia got out of the car. Before she closed the door, she poked her head back in and smiled at Graham.

"You're the best. I'll see you later on tonight."

"Will do."

He watched as she went inside the restaurant, carefully observing everything about her. Then she sat in the car for a few moments and thought to himself. Despite the fact that he was fighting it with all of his might, he was finding himself even more attracted to Alicia then he had previously been before.

_It'll pass, it'll pass_, he thought aloud.

He knew he was going to have to force himself to- before things got out of control.

Alicia took one last inhale and then threw out the cigarette before the car pulled into the driveway. 

"Thanks again for the ride, Miranda."

"No problem. I don't know why you've never asked before. It's on my way home."

"I'll remember that next time. I'll see you tomorrow."

"Goodnight, Ali."

Alicia got out of Miranda's car and went to the garage house. She was happy to see Merrill's car there.

_I haven't heard from him all day. I hope his interview didn't go bad._

She trudged up the stairs and opened the door. Much to her surprise, there was an elaborate dinner set up, with candles everywhere and music playing softly in the background. Merrill, who had been relaxing on the bed, got up.

"Hey there, beautiful," he said.

"Hey there, stud. What's all this for?"

"It's a celebratory dinner."

"Celebratory? Did you get the job?"

He grinned and nodded his head.

"I start helping out with summer school in a week."

"Merrill! Oh my God! Congratulations!"

Alicia was so happy that she jumped into his arms and wrapped her legs around him.

"I haven't been this happy in…forever! This is amazing! You're teaching, I'm managing..well, kind of, but still! Now all we need is to successfully get married, remodel the garage and then we're set for perfection."

"I don't know about you, but perfection would include maybe…I don't know…a baby."

"Well, let's get settled into our new careers and then I promise you, we'll start a family."

"Sounds good to me."

"So what are we having for dinner?"

"I got sushi."

"Sweet. I've had such a craving for sushi for the last few days.."

"We're going to the beach, we're going to the beach, hi ho the derry-o, we're going to the beach!!"

Bo sang at the top of her lungs while she let her hand flail in the blowing wind.

"Bo," Merrill said, "please keep your hands inside the car. You don't want a car to come by and knock it off, do you?"

"That can't happen."

Alicia, who was sitting between Bo and Morgan in the back, said, "It happened to me when I was your age. I had to get my hand sewn back on."

"No you didn't!"

"Wanna see the scars?"

Alicia held her wrist in Bo's face and make noises while she tickled her. It was a little after 8:30 on the following Saturday morning. They were driving in Merrill's convertible to Ocean City to spend the day at the beach. Merrill and Graham were equally having a hard time keeping their minds- and eyes- off of the tiny black bikini that Alicia was sporting.

Morgan said, "Aunt Ali, I brought my metal detector. Do you wanna go scavenging with me when we get to the beach?"

"I sure will. Maybe we can find some gold and sell it."

"You think?"

"You never know there, matey."

Morgan rested his head against Alicia's shoulder and she kissed the top of his head, wrapping her arm around him. It still scared her to death when she thought about how close she was to losing her little buddy the morning after the invasion. 

She ran her fingers through his hair and took a gummy bear out of Bo's backpack. She threw it at Merrill.

"Ali, come on! That's the 17th gummy bear you've thrown at me. What gives?"

"I just felt like it, " she said, giggling. 

"Oh, I'll get you later."

"Bring it on. So, Graham, you gonna go surfing today?"

"Um…not likely."

"Oh come on. We'll rent a board and you can hang ten. It'll be great."

"The day you see me surfing is the day it starts snowing in July."

When they finally arrived at the beach, Merrill parked the car in a nearby lot and everyone got out. They had coolers, blankets, sand toys- everything essential for a day at the beach. As Graham followed the kids to find a spot, Merrill and Alicia strolled behind them, their arms around each other.

"Why did you have to wear that bikini?" he asked.

"Cause I wanted to..why?"

"Because now the only thing I'm going to concentrate on all day is you."

"Isn't that your goal every day?"

"Well…"

They kissed and then Merrill pointed at the ocean. He wrapped his arms around her from behind.

"I love you more than that ocean stretches on."

"And feel the same exact way about you."

Merrill kissed Alicia again and then bent down, rummaging his hands in the sand.

"What are you doing?" Alicia asked.

"I dropped…something..hold on."

He grabbed a handful of sand, pulled Alicia's bikini bottoms away from her body, and dropped the sand inside.

"Payback's a bitch, ain't it?"

He ran as fast as he could, with Alicia chasing him. Finally, she made a flying leap and knocked him into the sand. She grabbed a handful of sand and put it down his shorts.

"Gotcha!" she yelled.

He pulled her close to his face and said, "Sweetheart, you've got me for the rest of my life."

"That was cheesy, Hess. But I liked it."

"And I love you."

Without any regards for the people around them, they gave each other a very openmouthed kiss and then got up to join the kids and Graham.

"Where were you two?" Graham asked.

"We were taking our time, walking around."

Morgan said, "Come on, Aunt Ali! Let's use the metal detector."

"Absolutely."

They ran off together, with Bo following them. Merrill and Graham both laughed as they watched Bo stumbling in the sand.

"My little girl is growing up so fast," Graham said, "but it's a part of life."

"Yeah, you're right."

Merrill grabbed two sodas out of the cooler and handed one to Graham.

"Here's to a much needed day at the beach. Thanks for the idea and the invite, big brother."

"No problem, little brother. Cheers."

"Cheers."


	21. Chapter 21

Chapter 21

_ A/N: The character Maddie belongs to the extra-lovely Amal AKA Malfihead. Thanks girl! Much love..=)_

Merrill turned on the lights in the classroom and shut off the VCR.

"Wow. I think that video was older than me."

The classroom erupted into laughter and one of the students raised her hand.

"And exactly how old are you, Coach Hess?"

"21."

"Yeah right!"

"I turn 29 tomorrow."

"Tomorrow's your birthday?"

"Unfortunately. Can we talk about something else besides my birthday?"

Another student raised his hand and Merrill said, "What's up, Bryant?"

"Do you really have the home run record for the Thunder?"

"As far as I know, it's still standing."

"Then why didn't you go pro?"

"Because my sister-in-law died and my fiancée had a miscarriage. Supporting my family is more important to me than anything in the world."

"You have a fiancée?" asked another student.

"Yeah."

"When are you getting married?"

"In October."

"Is she hot?"

Everyone burst into laughter and Merrill replied, "I'll bring in a picture on Monday. I-"

The end-of-school buzzer went off and everyone stood up to leave.

Merrill said, "Remember guys, the mile's gonna be timed on Monday, so rest up. Have a great weekend."

The last girl in the class took her time getting her things together and as she walked out of the door, she smiled at Merrill.

"Happy birthday, Coach."

"Thanks, Kelly. Have a great weekend."

"You too."

Merrill closed the door to the classroom and sat at the desk. It was a Friday afternoon, and it had been his first day of teaching summer school PE alone. He had thought that the kids would be a typical high school nightmare, but they ended up being very cooperative and friendly. He graded some papers, fixed up the classroom, and then left for the day. As he walked to his car, he saw that he had a voicemail on his cell phone from Alicia.

"Hey baby, it's me. I was just calling to see how your first day flying solo went. Good, I hope! Anyway, we're having this amazing wine and food sampling tonight at work. It's gonna be a really fancy and romantic party, and I figured you might want to come. It'll be a nice little evening out for us. Call me when you get this message and I'll tell you more. I love you! Bye."

Merrill immediately called Alicia back.

"Hello?"

"Ali, hey."

"Hey you! How was your day? Did the kids eat you alive?"

"No. Actually, they're great. They listened to everything I had to say and were really well behaved. In fact, it kind of scared me."

"Well, I'm so glad everything went OK. Did you get my message?"

"Yeah. Free food and wine, huh?"

"Yep. I knew you wouldn't turn it down."

"What time does it start?"

"9:00."

"Are you coming home before then?"

"Well, I'm off at 8 and it would make no sense for me to go home, only to come right back here. Just meet me here."

"Do you need me to bring anything for you? You know, like a change of clothes?"

"No, I'm good. All I need is you. So I'll see you at 9."

"I'll be there."

"Rock on. Are you on your way home?"

"Yeah. I'm just gonna run some errands and relax until later on."

"OK. Well, I'll let you go. I'll see you tonight."

"OK. I love you."

"I love you too, sweetie. Bye."

"Bye."

Alicia hung up her phone and walked over to the bar. A familiar face was sipping an apple martini and leafing through a magazine. It was Ellen, who had driven up from Manhattan for the day. She looked up from the magazine as Alicia approached her.

"Did he buy it?" she asked.

"Hook, line and sinker."

"He'll believe anything you say, Al."

Miranda walked up to them and said, "Ali, I'm leaving. Everything is smooth sailing. The customers are happy and so is the staff. Just keep an eye on that new host- Amelia is her name. She keeps sneaking out for smoke breaks. I'll have my cell phone on if you need me. But you can handle running things- it's not that busy."

"OK. And thanks you so, so, so much for letting me have the place tonight for Merrill's party. Are you coming?"

"I'm taking the kids to Sesame Place tomorrow, so I'll need all the sleep I can get tonight. But thanks for the invite. Just make sure everything is squeaky clean for tomorrow."

"Will do. Have a great night, Miranda."

"You too. Nice meeting you, Ellen."

"Same here."

As Miranda left, Alicia sat at the bar with Ellen.

Ellen looked at Alicia's nametag and said, "Look at that. Alicia Spencer, Assistant Manager. I still remember when we were clumsily waiting tables at Applebee's. We've come quite a long way."

"You can say that again. But at least you moved from restaurants to Nickelodeon Magazine. I still get a kick out of seeing your picture in the staff column every month in Bo's magazine."

"It's fun, but I would much rather have a rock on my finger like you."

Alicia glanced at her ring and replied, "It feels like October is taking _forever_ to get here."

"Honey, it will be here before you know it. Tonight we're celebrating Merrill's birthday, and tomorrow you'll be putting on your wedding gown. Have you guys decided where you're getting married yet?"

"We haven't had time to do any planning whatsoever."

"Ali, you better! You won't be able to do anything if you wait until the last minute!"

"I know, I know. It'll come together, don't worry. I just have to find a maid of honor.."

"That's not even funny!"

"You know I'm kidding. So what's Tyler's excuse for not coming?"

"Her name is Haley. He's taking her to his friend's weekend beach home in the Hamptons. He meets a pretty girl and forgets that he has a loving sister- he never takes me to the Hamptons."

"Elle, you know he loves you. But you know how guys lose their minds when they're around attractive women."

"Very true."

"Hey, if I give you a list of things to get and money, will you run to Wal-Mart for me?"

"Yeah. I've got nothing better to do."

After LaStalla closed at 7, Graham came and helped Alicia and Ellen set up. Slowly, friends and family started to trickle in and around 8:45, the place was almost entirely packed. Alicia changed into a short, pink skirt and teeny-tiny black t-shirt that rested right above her navel, showing off her toned abdomen and her piercing. She approached Graham, who had just finished a conversation on the phone.

"And who were you calling?" she asked.

As he turned around, he said, "I was calling Maddie, the kids' babysitter. It's their-"

When he saw Alicia, everything he was going to say suddenly melted into a mass confusion of jumbled words.

"It's…um, their first time having a babysitter since….since Colleen died, you know? And I was just checking to see that they were OK."

"Are they?"

"Maddie says they're doing…they're doing fine."

"You OK there, Graham?"

"I'm OK. You look great. Pink really brings out your…it brings out everything good about you. But then again, anything you wear looks great on you. Colleen was the same way."

Alicia glared ominously at Graham and said, "Graham, don't."

"So now I'm not allowed to give you a compliment ever again?"

Alicia sighed with heavy frustration. 

"The last thing I need is to have you flirting with me at my fiancé's party."

Graham pulled her into a private corner.

"I was not flirting with you, Alicia. You're blowing this up to be something that it's not."

"I'm not stupid, Graham! It's as if our conversation that night meant nothing to you. The one where you said the last thing you wanted to do was come between Merrill and I. I saw the way you were looking at me when we went to the beach. That was more than a 'compliment' look. And it's happened more than once. It needs to stop. If you're attracted to me again, just say so instead of beating around the bush."

Alicia walked away and Graham stayed in the corner.

He held his chin in his head and looked down, saying, "I'm attracted to you again."

Alicia, meanwhile, climbed onto a table and whistled for everyone's attention.

"OK, everyone- listen! Merrill should be coming in like, 10 minutes. When I turn out the lights, everyone should be silent. No one needs to hide, but if it's dark, Merrill won't see anyone as he approaches. As soon as I turn the lights back on, everyone yells surprise and the party begins? Got it? And thanks again for coming!"

Alicia hopped off of the table and went over to her mom, who was standing with Merrill's mom. 

She sighed and said, "I sure hope this works."

Eliza replied, "He'll love it. He hasn't had a birthday party since he was in middle school."

"Good. I'm so nervous. What if it doesn't-"

"He'll love it, sweetie."

She smiled and looked at her watch.

"It's almost 9. I'm gonna call his cell phone.

Alicia went outside and dialed Merrill's cell phone. He picked it up after only one ring.

"I'm almost there, baby. I just turned onto Swamp Road."

"OK, cool. I was just curious. I'll meet you outside."

"OK. See ya."

"Bye."

Alicia hopped back onto one of the tables and whistled again.

"OK, everyone please stay where they are! He's gonna be here in less than 5 minutes!"

She jumped off and left through the front door. About two minutes later, Alicia spotted Merrill pull into the driveway. After an extensive search for a parking spot, he found one and then got out of the car.

"Hey stranger," she said as he approached her.

He stopped dead in his tracks when he saw her and whistled.

"Is that the skirt I got you for Christmas?"

"Yep. You like it?"

"It looks…to say you look beautiful would be an understatement."

"Why thank you."

"There's a lot of people here, huh? The parking lot's packed."

"Yeah, it's crowded."

Merrill leaned towards Alicia's face and gave her a deep, slow kiss. When he got a taste of her lip gloss, he positioned one hand on her neck and the other on her waist, kissing her harder. Then he glanced at the building, puzzled at what he saw.

"Why is it so dark in there?" he asked.

Alicia wiped the excess lip gloss from his lips and replied, "It's part of the atmosphere. Come on."

They walked up the stairs and as soon as Alicia opened the door, she turned on the lights.

"SURPRISE!!"

Merrill held his face in his hands and said, "You've got to be kidding me."

Alicia kissed his cheek and said, "Happy birthday, sweetie."

Ellen and Graham came out with a big cake and everyone started singing Happy Birthday. After the song was over, he contemplated about the perfect wish. Then he closed his eyes and blew out the candles, while everyone applauded. As they ate cake and drank cocktails, everyone mingled and made conversation.

Merrill stuffed a forkful of cake into Alicia's mouth as they sat with some friends and family.

"I can't believe you got all these people together. I mean, I haven't seen some of the guys from the team in a year." 

She swallowed and said, "I have my ways."

"Well, I really appreciate it. You didn't have to do this."

"You're right. I wanted to because I love you."

He looked at Alicia and for that instant, it was as if no one existed in his universe but her.

"Do you even realize how amazing you are?"

She giggled and kissed him, saying, "You're giving me a big headed ego."

Later that evening, one of Merrill's former teammates approached him and said, "Man, I wish I had a girl who would do all of this for me."

"Yeah, Ali is incredible. I'm so lucky to have her in my life…beyond lucky."

"You know, maybe you weren't destined to stay in the minors. If I had a girlfriend like her, I'd stay home and never leave her."

Merrill watched as Alicia and Ellen laughed hysterically at something.

"You're right. I mean, this is the happiest I've ever been in my entire life."

"So are you excited about taking the big marriage plunge?"

Merrill sighed and said, "I wish it was tomorrow. The thought of calling Ali my wife and spending the rest of my life with her is overwhelming. And I can't wait until we have a baby. I'm so much more ready now than I was before. I'm not constantly on the road and we both have flexible careers."

Alicia came up to Merrill and Jack.

"What are you two gentlemen talking about?"

Merrill kissed the top of Alicia's head and put his arm around her waist.

"About you."

"Nothing bad, I hope."

"Not in the least bit."

Jack said, "Well, I'm gonna head on out. Give me a call, Merrill- we'll all go out for drinks or something."

"Absolutely, bro. Thanks for coming."

"No problem. Thanks for inviting me, Ali- it was good seeing you."

"You too. Tell Veronica I said hi."

"Will do. Take care."

After he left, Merrill pulled Alicia into his arms and looked into his eyes.

"This has been one amazing birthday, sweetheart."

"Well technically, your birthday isn't for another 45 minutes. And you still have yet to receive _my_ special birthday present."

"Uh oh…can I have a hint?"

Alicia pulled Merrill into the same corner that she had been in with Graham earlier. They leaned into each other and began kissing. Alicia took Merrill's hand from where it was resting on her waist and slid it up her shirt, underneath her bra.

"There's your hint, Mr. Hess."

"Thanks, babe. Now I can't move."

Alicia laughed and said, "I love having that power over you."

"Mmm…I am so glad we both have weekends off."

"Amen. We can stay up 'celebrating' all night tonight and sleep in tomorrow."

She looked at Merrill and ran her fingers through his hair.

"Have I told you how handsome you look tonight?"

"Do I? I'm not the biggest fan of this shirt, but it was the only thing clean in my closet."

"I love it. Blue brings out those gorgeous eyes of yours."

Merrill pulled Alicia close to his body and planted tiny kisses all over her face.

"Seeing you so happy and laughing is better than any present I could ever get."

"You're the reason I'm happy. But you already know that."

He ran his hand along her face and she smiled at him timidly. Then he gave her a soft, delicate kiss that made her feel like she was going to melt.

"I could stay here all night with you," Alicia said, "but then I'd be keeping you away from your guests."

"If you say so."

They joined hands and went back to socializing. After another small celebration when the clock struck midnight, guests slowly started to leave. Within two hours, everyone had cleared out. The only ones left were Ellen, Graham, Merrill and Alicia. They cleaned everything, locked up the building and then went back to the house. When they got there, the kids' babysitter was asleep on the couch with the TV still on. Alicia turned off the TV and shook Maddie's shoulder.

"Maddie? Sweetie, wake up. We're home."

Maddie slowly opened her eyes and said, "Sorry. I didn't even know I feel asleep."

Graham said, "We're sorry we're so late. Are you sure everything's OK with your mother?"

"Yeah. I told Lilly that you guys would be running late. I'm gonna call her now."

"No, I'll bring you home."

"Are you sure, Father Hess?"

"Yes. Just let me know when you're ready."

"We can go now."

Maddie got her purse and said to Merrill, "Happy birthday. How was the party?"

"The greatest. Thanks so much for watching the kids."

"No problem."

Graham got his car keys and said, "Ready, Maddie?"

"Yeah. Have a good night, everyone."

Merrill, Alicia and Ellen wished her goodnight and after she left, they sat in the living room.

Ellen stretched out her arms and said, "I'm beyond exhausted. I think I'm gonna hit the sack in the guest room."

"OK," Alicia said, "And I'll go check on the kids."

"No, I'll do it. I know that you guys wanna have your own little 'celebration' and whatnot."

"Are you sure?"

"Positive. Go."

Merrill tried to get up off of the sofa and Alicia pushed him back down.

"You're not going anywhere. I have to get your… present ready."

"Ali, come on."

She kissed him and said, "I'll call your cell when I'm ready."

Ellen giggled and said, "Dirty girl."

Alicia hugged her and said, "Sweet dreams, Elle Belle. I'll see you in the morning."

"Sweet dreams to you too."

Alicia left the main house and Merrill looked at Ellen.

"Isn't it the best feeling to see Ali like that? Not how she was after Colleen died."

"I know. There were times where I would literally worry myself sick because I thought she'd…I don't know. Sometimes she jumps into things without thinking- she's always been like that. I was scared that she was going to just give up and.."

No words were needed as they looked at each other.

"I don't think I got any sleep until the week before the invasion. I wanted her in my sight every waking moment because she was so unstable. Graham almost thought about putting her in a psychiatric hospital, but I knew she'd come around; I saw it in her eyes. I mean, within a matter of a day, her whole world shattered…who _would_ be mentally competent after that?"

"But that's Ali for you. She's such a fighter."

"Auntie Ellen? Is that you?"

Bo stood at the top of the stairs, rubbing her eyes.

"Is that the most beautiful four-year-old on the planet?"

Bo giggled coyly and Ellen ran up the stairs. She picked Bo up and planted kisses all over her, as she squealed with laughter. Merrill watched closely as Ellen interacted with Bo. She looked like a kid herself, with shaggy dark brown, almost black hair and a small frame. Whenever Morgan watched _A Knight's Tale_, he'd point at the screen and say, "That's Aunt Ellen's twin sister!" when Shannyn Sossamon was in the scene. Ellen had been to Merrill and Alicia after the accident. She was the one who had called him when he was in Baltimore. She had given him a shoulder to cry on when he found out about Colleen and the baby. 

_Alicia is so lucky to have a best friend like her_, he thought to himself.

About five minutes later, Merrill dozed off on the couch and Ellen's voice woke him from the top of the stairs.

"Merrill?"

"Yeah?"

"I'm going to bed! I'll see you in the morning!"

He got up and met her halfway on the stairs. 

He embraced her and said, "Thanks so much for coming. Hopefully we can all start hanging out soon…like in the old days before the accident."

"Yeah, we will. And happy birthday again."

"Thanks. Goodnight." 

"Night."

Merrill went back into the living room and as he sat down, his cell phone rang. His heart sped up when he saw that it was from Alicia's cell.

"Hey there," he said.

"Are you ready, Mr. Hess?"

"I'm on my way."

"Good. See ya."

"Bye."

Merrill hurried to the garage house and went inside. Alicia was sitting on the bed in a short, black satin robe. There was a chair in the middle of the room with a card on it.

"That's yours," Alicia said.

"You want me to read it now?"

"It's your birthday- do what you want."

"I'll open it when we're done…so that way I don't rush through reading it in anticipation."

"OK..and one other thing."

"Yes?"

She slowly unbuttoned his shirt and said, "You won't be needing this."

After she stripped him to his wifebeater, she went to the CD player and turned on a slow, sultry song.

"Dance with me," she whispered.

Merrill took Ali into his arms and they moved sensually in time to the music, letting the lyrics echo in their head:

_Everything you are _

_Everything you'll be _

_Touches the current of love so deep in me _

_Every sigh in the night _

_Every tear that you cry _

_Seduces me _

_And all that I am _

_And all that I'll be _

_Means nothing at all if you can't be with me _

_Your most innocent kiss _

_Or your sweetest caress _

_Seduces me_….

Alicia wrapped her arms tighter around Merrill's neck and their bodies were pressed together. The sexual tension was so thick, they could barely breathe. Alicia closed her eyes as he began planting lingering and wet kisses along her neck. She thought she was going to burst with pleasure as he gently tugged at her earlobe with his teeth.

Merrill said, "I feel like I'm going to explode any second."

"I know. I can tell."

"Who said I wanted to stop dancing? The song's not over."

_I don't care about tomorrow _

_I've given up on yesterday _

_Here and now is all that matters _

_Right here with you is where I'll stay _

_Everything in this world _

_Every voice in the night _

_Every little thing of beauty comes shining through in your eyes _

_And all that is you _

_Becomes part of me too _

_Cause all you do _

_Seduces me… _

Merrill separated his face from Alicia's and kissed her lips.

"You're turning me on in ways I never even thought possible," he whispered.

"Am I?"

He went to untie Alicia's robe, but she pushed his hands aside.

"Not yet, baby."

"Not just a touch?"

"You'll have your time- I promise."

_And if I should die tomorrow _

_I'd go down with a smile on my face_

_I 'd thank God I'd ever known you_

_I'd fall down on my knees for all the love we've made _

_Every sigh in the night _

_Every tear that you cry_

_Seduces me, seduces me_

_And all that you do _

_Seduces me…_

When the song ended, Alicia turned off the CD player and led Merrill to the chair. Then she held up a satin ribbon.

"What are you gonna do with that?" he asked.

"You'll see."

She slipped off his wifebeater and tied his hands behind his back as he snickered.

"Ali, you're gonna kill me. Can we just have sex now? I'm dying here."

"That would take the fun out of your present."

"What exactly is my present, if you don't mind me asking."

She untied her robe and it fell to her feet, revealing a strapless black bra made of lace and matching boyshort panties.

"Oh my God," Merrill panted, "You look…wow. Happy birthday to me."

"This is just the beginning."

Alicia went over to her dresser and opened up one of the drawers. She grabbed a container of honey and when Merrill caught sight of it, it made him even more aroused than he already was. Then she poured some honey in her hands and spread it all over Merrill's chest. She kneeled in front of him and started licking it off- very, very slowly. He was biting his lip to keep from crying out in pleasure; closing his eyes and enjoying every millisecond to the fullest.

"Having fun?" asked Ali.

"I'll have more fun if you untie me so I can put my hands all over you."

"Not just yet."

She took a dab of the honey and spread it behind Merrill's earlobe. Then she carefully sucked it off and he let out a shaky sigh.

"I can't take this any longer," he whispered.

Alicia unzipped his jeans and put the honey in intimate spots. As she pleasured him, she untied his hands. Once they were free, he ran his fingers through her hair and murmured her name again and again. She came back up and took his jeans and boxers off completely, straddling him in a fiery and passionate manner. He reached up and unhooked her bra as they moved to the floor. Almost immediately, they became lost in one of the most amazing moments of both their lives.

* * * * * * * * * * * *

After taking a shower to get the honey off of their bodies, Alicia and Merrill laid in the bed together. She rested her head on his chest and sighed with satisfaction. 

"God, that was….wow."

"Take what you're feeling and multiply it about a thousand times…that's exactly how I feel right now. This was most definitely the best birthday in the history of Merrill Christopher Hess."

He ran his fingers through her damp hair as she said, "You still have to read your card."

"Let's save it for in the morning. I'm exhausted."

"OK," she replied, closing her eyes.

They wrapped their arms around each other and gazed into each other's eyes.

"When we were in the shower tonight, do you know what I was thinking?" Merrill said,

Alicia yawned and replied, "What?"

"That there's no turning back. You're my past, present and future. And knowing that was the most incredible feeling. This is it…we're in it for the long run, baby."

"And I couldn't be happier."

Merrill ran a finger across her still-swollen lips and kissed her.

"I love you more than anything, Alicia."

"I love you too."

They closed their eyes and within minutes, were both fast asleep.


	22. Chapter 22

A/N: Sorry this chapter is so freakin long!!! I actually wanted to write more, but decided to spare everyone's eyes from falling out of their sockets..LOL..so the next chapter will elaborate more on where the end of this chapter leaves off. Hope everyone enjoys and remember to leave a review! Also, the character Lottie belongs to Zidler's Chick.. =) Much love, H.

Chapter 22

Sunlight bathed the entire bedroom of the garage house, waking Merrill. He tilted his head and looked at the alarm clock on the nightstand. It was a little after 8:30 that morning. His arm was still around Alicia's shoulders, and he carefully slipped it out from underneath her. After getting out of bed and using the bathroom, he noticed something before he climbed back into the bed.

"My card," he said aloud.

He thought about waiting to read it when she was awake, but decided to open it right then and there. He sat on the edge of the bed and began to read it.

"Merrill-

Words can't describe how much you've changed my life over these past two years- but I guess I'll try. Baby, we have truly seen and experienced it all. We've had times of amazing happiness and heaven, and we've also been through the darkest moments anyone could ever have to go through. But through it all, you've stayed right by my side. To say that I love you more than life itself is so..so inadequate. If the rest of the world could see you through my eyes, every man would want to be you and every woman would want you for her own. People say that no one in this world is perfect, but to me you're pretty damn close. You love me and support me no matter what stupid or irrational things I do. My love for you is the strongest emotion I've ever felt. I believe that my love for you overpowered the grief I suffered when Colleen and the baby died. Like I've said before, I can't even imagine what emotional state I'd be in now if you hadn't been there for me. You are my breath, my life, my heart, my soul, my body- everything. Your beautiful smile inspires me to live each day to the fullest. I-"

Merrill bit his lip as a few tears rolled down from his eyes to bottom of his face. Then he continued reading.

"I hope that this will be one of a million birthdays we get to spend together. Now that I think about it, this sounds more like my wedding vows than a birthday card..oh well. Everything just rushes out when I start thinking about you. I love you times infinity and that will never, ever change. 

Love always and forever,

Alicia."

Merrill placed the card down and was fighting the desperate urge to cry. As he sniffled, Alicia's eyes slowly opened.

"Good morning, handsome. What are you doing up?"

He disguised a sob with a laugh. He wiped his eyes and didn't look at her as he replied.

"I was, um, reading your card."

"Oh really? You didn't think it was too cheesy, did you?"

Merrill turned around and said, "Alicia, no one has ever remotely said anything like that about me, ever."

"Were you crying?"

"You got me."

She sat up and kissed his cheek.

"I didn't mean for you to cry, baby."

"No, it's OK. I just got really, really emotional because it's so beautiful. Thank you."

He embraced Alicia and then looked her in the eyes.

"I love you more than anything," he said.

"And I feel exactly the same- if not more."

Alicia closed her eyes as Merrill gave her a slow, wet kiss. Then she climbed back underneath the covers.

"You wanna go grocery shopping with me today? I promised Graham that I would go."

"Sure. And since we both have the evening off tonight, we should do something."

"Like…"

"I don't know. Go to dinner, catch a movie…we haven't been on a fun date in forever."

"That's true. How about you surprise me?"

"OK. Come on- let's take a shower and get out of here before we run into the afternoon rush at the store."

Meanwhile, in the main house, Graham was getting dressed in his room. As he put on his shoes. Something caught his attention- a picture of Alicia and Colleen together that rested on the nightstand by his bed.

_Tomorrow, it'll be seven months since she died_, he thought to himself.

The thought hit Graham like a tidal wave and he sat down on the bed. He had cried all the tears he possible could, but he still lived in a state of denial. He knew Colleen was gone, but he would never be able to accept it. He got his thoughts together and left the bedroom. As he walked to the stairs, he noticed that the door to Colleen's old workroom was open. It hurt to even look at that room, but he decided that he wanted to go in there- as a form of closure. He took a deep breath and walked towards the door.

_In this room  
Lives the sweet ghost  
Of a lover gone away  
It comes to me  
Whispering of things you used to say  
Between hills and valleys  
And softness where we lay_

The room still smelled like the perfume she used to wear. It was disheveled, yet organized- with reminder notes and random scribblings placed among the room. She had sketches of a dress for Bo on a desk with fabric samples. Graham noticed a pencil on the floor and picked it up. Her teethmarks were indented in it and he examined it carefully. Even something as trivial as a chewed pencil made him feel closer to Colleen._  
In this room  
It's lonely now_

_In this room  
I can barely breathe  
This air that speaks your name  
It flows through me  
From each corner  
And from the window frame  
Where we'd watch together  
For the sun to rise again_

There was a closet in the room where she kept clothes that she didn't wear. Graham opened the door to the closet and noticed something on the top shelf. It was a present with pink wrapping paper and a note at the top. He reached up for it and took it off the shelf. The note hadn't been sealed yet, so he opened it and read it.

"Ali- I was out shopping with Bo yesterday and saw this outfit. I know the baby's not due until January, but I couldn't resist. My first niece deserves the best. Love always and forever, your big sis."

Graham covered his mouth and tears rolled down his face. He put the present back on the shelf and closed the door to the closet, overwhelmed by emotion.

_In this room  
I miss you_

_In this room  
There's a place on the wall  
A picture of you and me  
In this room  
I can still recall  
The dreams you shared with me  
And it felt like a castle  
Now it feels more like a tomb_

A hope chest rested against one of the walls in room and it caught Graham's eye. It had been a Spencer family heirloom that was passed down to Colleen when she was a teenager, and it meant the world to her. It was where she had kept all of her collectibles and other personal items. He walked to it and carefully opened its lid. Inside, he found pictures, letters, poems and sheet music. He took a photo album out and began looking at it. Before she had died, she had been trying her hand in photography. The first picture was of Alicia showing off her pregnancy stomach. The next one was of Bo swinging high on the swingset, her hair almost completely covering her face. She looked like a miniature version of Colleen, especially in the pictures where she was smiling. Graham could've swore he felt Colleen's presence in the room with him, and for a split second, he believed that she was actually there with him.__

_In this room  
I remember_

_They say true love never dies  
But sometimes lovers do  
And few ever realize  
The kind of love we knew_

_In this room  
There were flowers  
Sent to ease the pain  
And I prayed for hours  
Trying to understand  
How one life passing  
Could mean this love was through_

Back at the garage house, Merrill and Alicia took a shower, got dressed, and then headed over to the main house to let Graham know they were leaving. When they got there, Graham wasn't in the kitchen or living room. The kids were playing in the backyard, but the TV was still on. A man was on TV, going over highlights of a baseball game from the night before.

Merrill said, "Graham's probably in his study. You can go tell him we're leaving- I just wanna see what happened during the game last night."

"OK."

Alicia climbed the stairs and called out, "Graham?"

There was no answer. She looked in his study, but he wasn't in there. Then she heard a rustling coming from Colleen's old workroom. It was still very difficult for her to go in that room as well, but she opened the partially closed door. Graham was in the corner of the room, with a pile of pictures and miscellaneous papers strewn in front of him. 

He looked up and said, "I didn't even hear you come in."

"I was calling your name a second ago."

"I must've been lost in thought- I didn't even hear you."

"Well, um, Merrill and I are going to the store. Where's the grocery list you had?"

"It's on the side of the refrigerator."

"OK."

As Alicia left the room, Graham asked, "Remember this? You and Colleen used to sound amazing when you sang and played it on the piano together."

Graham handed Alicia a weathered copy of sheet music for "The Rose." She almost immediately burst into tears, but she kept her composure and bit her lip instead.

"Where did you find this?" she whispered.

"It was in this hope chest. Remember how she would stuff everything in there? Her books, her writing..everything. Tomorrow, it'll have been-"

"Seven months since the accident. I know."

"I was thinking about her and finally got the courage to come in here and look around. I can't really sit and let the thought of her not being her sink in, because if I do…well, you know how it is."

Alicia took a deep breath and handed the sheet music back to Graham.

"We'll be back soon."

"OK."

Alicia tried to leave again, but Graham stood up and said, "Wait a minute."

"Graham, I really have to go."

"I just wanted to say that I'm sorry if I made you feel uncomfortable last night. It was completely inappropriate."

"It's over and done with. But thanks for the apology."

She left the room without giving him a second look. Graham put the pictures back into the chest and closed it. Then he looked around the room one last time and left, closing the door behind him.

_In this room  
I can feel you  
I will see you again  
In this room…_

"What took so long?" asked Merrill.

Alicia came down the stairs and grabbed the grocery list off of the refrigerator.

She replied, "Graham and I were, uh, talking about how well things went last night."

Deep down, Merrill still didn't trust the idea of Graham and Alicia alone. But he brushed the gut feeling aside and smiled.

"I would re-live last night every night if I could. You ready to go?"

"Yeah."

They went out to the car and began the 10 minute drive to Trenton. The whole time, Alicia silently looked out the window. Merrill noticed her solemn nature and said something.

"Honey, are you OK?"

She sighed and said, "Do you know what tomorrow is?"

"Sunday."

"No, the date."

"The 22n..the 22nd."

Merrill realized what Alicia was talking about.

"That's actually what Graham and I were talking about upstairs earlier."

"I see."

Awkward silence formed a barrier between them and then Alicia changed the subject.

"So do you have ideas for tonight?"

"Hmm..I have a couple."

"Like what?"

"You'll just have to wait and see."

They finally arrived at the grocery store and managed to find a decent parking spot. Alicia got a cart while Merrill put the top down on the car. Then they met up in front of the store.

Merrill said, "Hey, this could be our date. Spending quality time at the grocery store. We can have turkey and pastrami sandwiches as the main course and what the hell- I'll splurge for a donut as dessert. What do you think? Sounds pretty damn romantic to me."

Alicia gave him an evil glare and he laughed.

"If you really love me, you would enjoy it," he said with a pout.

"Don't pout. I hate when you pout. It makes me feel terrible when I know that I didn't do anything wrong."

"Good."

She kissed his cheek and said, "I would go anywhere and do anything with you. Even if you were serious about the grocery store date."

"I am serious."

She hit his shoulder and laughed.

"Come on, Hess. The sooner we get out of here, the sooner we can get home and relax."

About 15 minutes into their grocery adventure, they were strolling down the aisle where the bags of rice were. 

Merrill picked one up and said, "Go long, Ali."

"What?"

"There's no one around. Go to the end of the aisle and catch it."

"Merrill, we are mature adults, not bored teenagers who have nothing better to do than play rice football."

"Oh come on, baby. Live a little. Now go long."

"No."

He pulled her close to him and whispered in her ear, "If you do it, then after our date tonight, I'll do things to you that you've never even fantasized about. You won't be able to walk for a week."

Alicia didn't have to think twice. She ran to the end of the aisle and held out her arms.

"Throw!"

He tossed it to her and flew across the entire aisle. But as she prepared to catch it, Alicia's watch came loose. She forgot that a sack of rice was being hurled at her, and adjusted it on her wrist.

"Ali, catch it!"

Alicia didn't heed his warning. The bag landed right at her feet, exploding everywhere. She looked up in horror to see that Merrill had high-tailed it out of the aisle, leaving her with rice in her flip-flops. She glanced about to make sure no one was around and then casually walked over to the next aisle. Merrill was red in the face, hysterically laughing.

"You abandoned me!" whispered Alicia.

"We're lucky…we're lucky no one saw us!"

"Oh, I'm so glad you find this so hysterical. At least you don't have rice in your shoes."

"Al, that was priceless- your face when the bag exploded at your feet was beyond hilarious."

"Ha ha ha."

Someone came on the intercom and said, "Cleanup assistance needed in aisle 4."

They looked at each other and burst into laughter again.

"I admit, that _was_ kinda fun."

"I think I lost five pounds from laughing."

"OK, we should get back to shopping. You get the bagels and bread and I'll get soda. I'll meet you in the bread aisle."

"OK."

Merrill headed there and as he pulled his cart into aisle, his stomach turned to ice. There she stood, almost oblivious to the world around her. Things between them had ended so awkwardly and they hadn't really spoken since Merrill met Alicia. Suddenly, her eyes met his.

"Oh my God," she said, "Merrill?"

"Lottie."

She looked down and said, "It's been..forever."

"Yeah."

They came closer and stared at each other.

Merrill asked, "How have you been?"

"Better. I just got laid off from my job and I had to move back here."

"Back here..did you go somewhere?"

"I was in Boston for about a year."

"I see. Well, I'm sorry."

"It's OK. What about you? I heard you weren't playing anymore."

"Yeah. I'm the athletic director at Council Rocks. And I teach phys ed."

"Wow. Congratulations. How's the family?"

"Graham and the kids are great. Doing better."

"And Colleen?"

Merrill looked at her, puzzled.

"You didn't hear about Colleen?"

"No. What happened?"

"She was hit by a car. Ray Reddy, the town vet, hit her and pinned her against a tree and she died."

Lottie gasped and covered her mouth.

"Why didn't I hear anything about that? Oh my God. She was so young and such a great mom..my God. I bet you guys took that hard."

"We did. Especially Alicia."

Merrill stopped, realizing that he hadn't mentioned Alicia to Lottie.

He continued and said, "Alicia is Colleen's younger sister. She lived in New York up until about two and a half years ago. I had been acquainted with her before from family functions, but didn't know her that well. When she moved back to Pennsylvania, she came to one of my games and…I hate to sound cliched, but it really was love at first sight. Only it was the first time I was seeing her as an adult. And then I guess the rest is history."

"So you're dating Colleen's younger sister?"

"Actually, we're getting married in October."

"Wow. Getting married, huh? I guess the days of 'I feel like I'm too young to be committed' are over."

"Alicia has completely changed my life. She-"

Suddenly, a voice interrupted them.

"There you are. I had to lug this soda for what seemed like forever."

Alicia didn't look up as she put the soda in the cart.

Merrill said, "Hey, Ali, I want you to meet someone."

Alicia looked at Merrill and then at Lottie.

"Ali, this is Lottie- an old friend of mine. Lottie, this is my fiancée, Alicia."

The two woman shook hands and exchanged looks.

"You're so lucky," Lottie said, "Getting married to Merrill Hess. Guys like him don't come around very often."

"I know."

Lottie glanced at the engagement ring on Alicia's finger and thought to herself, _That could've been me wearing that ring. _

Alicia pointed to the ring on Lottie's left ring finger and said, "What about you? By the looks of that ring, you seem to have found someone."

"No, it's just for decoration. I can't seem to find anyone worth marrying. Well, I thought I did once, but I was wrong."

Merrill avoided Lottie's gaze, knowing that she was referring to their failed relationship.

Alicia replied, "I'm sure you will."

Lottie backed away from them and said, "Well, I've really gotta run. I've gotta get back to my parents' place. It was so good seeing you again, Merrill. And nice meeting you, Alicia."

She walked away, and then turned around.

"Hey Alicia?"

"Yeah?"

"Don't let go of Merrill. You don't want to end up in my shoes."

As she left the aisle, Alicia put the pieces of the puzzle together.

"Honey, is that the same Lottie you were talking about that time when we were at the Hollyleaf?"

Merrill nodded his head and replied, "Yep. That's her."

"That was incredibly awkward."

"You're telling me. We had a bad breakup."

"She still seems..I don't know..a little stuck on you. But I can understand why."

"I just don't get why she said that you don't want to end up in her shoes. I mean, that makes me feel terrible for hurting her like that, when I know I didn't. I saved her from being even more hurt in the end. I wasn't ready to settle down just yet, but she was. And I knew that if we got engaged, it would ruin everything. But I think I did that anyway."

"Baby, things happen for a reason. Just think- if you two _had_ gotten married or whatnot, we wouldn't be together right now."

"I don't know about that, because we would've met up eventually…and you're the kind of girl that's worth breaking up with someone else for."

"Wow..so I'm a professional homewrecker? Gee, thanks."

"You know what I mean. And you know what? I'm tired of dwelling on this. Let's finish up and get out of here so that we can enjoy today."

He kissed her on the lips and smiled.

"I love you, Ali."

"Love you too."

Within the hour, they finished shopping and headed home. After helping Graham put all the groceries away, they went back to the garage house and relaxed on the bed.

Merrill asked, "Are you hungry? Do you wanna go grab some lunch?"

"Nah. I'd rather save room for dinner."

"But I had breakfast- you didn't."

"I'm just not hungry."

"If you say so."

Merrill turned on the TV and said, "We have a vast array of Saturday afternoon infomercials to choose from, as you can tell."

He sat on the sofa and Alicia stretched out across it, placing her head in his lap. He stroked her hair and face while he spoke to her.

"It's beautiful outside," he said, "Are you positive you just wanna stay in?"

"No..this is perfect. I love spending quality time with you like this."

Merrill ran his fingers along Alicia's arm and replied, "I agree with you."

He ran his fingers down to her elbow and then let them slide under her shirt. Slowly, they glided across her back and stopped at the back of her bra. Clasp by clasp, he loosened it.

"What are you doing?" she whispered.

"If I have your full permission, you."

She giggled and said, "Permission granted."

Merrill slipped off her shirt as she sat up. She rested against the end of the sofa and braced herself as he leaned in to kiss her. His tongue made circles around hers and then caressed the roof of her mouth. They closed their mouths into a drawn out peck, and then Alicia unbuttoned her denim skirt.

"See?" she said, "It's a good thing we stayed in. Would we have been doing this if we had gone out to lunch?"

"Maybe..I like the idea of having sex in public places."

She laughed as he kissed her lower neck and chest area. 

Merrill asked, "Here or the bed?"

"Here's fine. But the blinds are wide open. The last thing we need is for the kids or Graham to see us."

Merrill got up quickly and closed the blinds, shutting them away from the world as they made love.

* * * * * * * * * * *

"Merrill, you know I HATE being blindfolded. It scares me. Where are you taking me?"

"You'll see."

Merrill adjusted his faux aviator shades and cracked up laughing as he watched Alicia squirm.

"What time is it?" she asked.

"Almost 7."

"We've been driving for over an hour. Where the hell are we going?"

"Baby, be patient. We're almost there."

Alicia pulled her legs up and sat Indian-style in the seat.

"Are we going to Manhattan?"

"No, Alicia. I'm not answering any more of your guesses. Just sit back and relax."

After another 20 minutes of driving, Merrill finally arrived at the destination. 

He parked the car and said, "Stay here for two seconds, but lock your ears. If you listen close, it'll give away the surprise."

"OK, Merrill, seriously- you're freaking me out."

"Honey, trust me."

"But what if someone tries to kidnap me?"

Merrill planted a soft kiss on her lips and replied, "I'll kick their ass."

Alicia reluctantly locked her ears and sat back in the seat. She could somewhat hear Merrill open the trunk and take some things out. A few minutes later, her door opened and she jumped.

"OK, I'm gonna pick you up, because if you walk, you'll know where we are. Hop on my back."

Alicia did so and Merrill carried her to the spot where he had laid a blanket down. He carefully placed her on the blanket and then sat beside her.

He took off her blindfold and said, "Surprise."

She gasped when she opened her eyes. The sun was starting to set over the body of water that seemed to stretch on for an eternity.

"Are we in Ocean City?!" she asked.

Merrill nodded and said, "I've never been on a beach date. I figured you'd like it."

"Sweetie, I love it!" she exclaimed, throwing her arms around him.

"Good."

Alicia examined how Merrill had set up the area. There was a portable radio next to them, and a small cooler.

Merrill opened it and said, "I went to Subway earlier this afternoon while you were taking your nap. I got your favorite."

"The Subway Club on Asiago bread with no tomatoes and extra banana peppers and raspberry vinaigrette dressing?"

He held it up and said, "I remembered every last little detail."

"Merrill, you rock my world."

"I wanted to bring alcohol, but you know how the beach rules are. So I also happened to remember your favorite non-alcoholic drink."

"You didn't!"

He tossed her the bottle and she squealed.

"Snapple Peach iced tea! I haven't had this in forever! I can't imagine what you have planned for dessert."

"A sunset."

"Huh?"

"I figured we could save dessert for when we get home. That way we can enjoy the sunset and each other's company," he said, kissing her ear.

"Is that innuendo, Mr. Hess?"

"In its most uninhibited form."

They ate dinner and then packed up what was left in the cooler. Then they stretched out on the blanket and wrapped their arms around each other, facing the water as the radio played in the background.

"Did I mention how gorgeous you look in that shirt?" Alicia said.

"I don't think that gorgeous and I belong in the same sentence."

"Are you kidding me? You're beyond gorgeous. Whenever you so much as glance at me, I get this indescribable feeling like nothing else. And even when we're old and wrinkly and maybe fat, you'll still be the hottest guy on the planet in my eyes."

Merrill massaged Alicia's scalp and replied, "And you will always be the eternally breathtaking love of my life."

She closed her eyes and smiled as a familiar song came on the radio.

"I love this song," she said.

"Me too. Actually, it's probably one of my favorite songs of all time. I've just never had anybody I could relate the song to. But now.."

Alicia looked at Merrill and caressed the side of his face as he leaned in to kiss her. Then she turned her head to face the water, listening to the radio as Merrill softly sang along.

"Don't go changing, to try and please me   
You never let me down before   
Don't imagine you're too familiar   
And I don't see you anymore 

  
I wouldn't leave you in times of trouble   
We never could have come this far   
I took the good times, I'll take the bad times   
I'll take you just the way you are 

Don't go trying some new fashion   
Don't change the color of your hair   
You always have my unspoken passion   
Although I might not seem to care 

I don't want clever conversation   
I never want to work that hard   
I just want someone that I can talk to   
I want you just the way you are.

I need to know that you will always be   
The same old someone that I knew   
What will it take 'till you believe in me   
The way that I believe in you. 

I said I love you, and that's forever   
And this I promise from the heart   
I could not love you any better   
I love you just the way you are.." 

After the song finished, Alicia said, "You have no idea how much I love it when you sing to me."

"Yeah, because you get quite a laugh out of it, right?"

"No. I think it's the sweetest thing imaginable."

"I'm glad you think so."

"Hey, the sun's about to set. Let's go down by the water."

"OK." 

They stood up and walked to the edge of the water, on the wet sand. Merrill slid his arms around Alicia's waist and she did the same to him, leaning her head against his chest.

Alicia said, "I don't understand how people can witness something as beautiful as a sunset and not believe in God. I mean, look at that. It's amazing- like a miracle or something."

"It might sound a little cheesy, but to me, it's a miracle how we came together."

"And why's that?"

"Because the one woman I searched for, and prayed about, and dreamed of was right under my nose. My sister-in-law, of all people, turned out to be my soulmate. Now tell me that's not a heaven-sent miracle."

For a minute, neither of them said anything. Merrill gazed at Alicia, overpowered by her presence and the warmth of her body in his arms. With the exception of some mascara and a little lip gloss, she wasn't wearing a stitch of makeup; although her flawless complexion gave the illusion that she was. She parted her lips and flashed her teeth at him, grinning happily. It made him breathless whenever she smiled at him like that. He cupped her face in his hands and brushed his lips against hers, gently sucking in her bottom lip.

Alicia managed to whisper, "This is so odd. There aren't a lot of people around."

"Before we got together, I used to come here a lot to reflect and just relax. I remember that this is an area that not a lot of people frequent, so I knew it'd be perfect for tonight."

"Had you been planning this for a while?"

"Mmm..not really. It was a spur of the moment thing. We can go to dinner anytime. I mean, how often do you get to experience a sunset as gorgeous as this one?"

"That's true. I'm glad you thought of it. I've always dreamed about watching a sunset in someone's arms. One of my sappy fantasies."

"I don't think it's sappy. I totally agree with you."

"You mean, you never admired a sunset with Princess Lottie?"

Merrill sighed and said, "We never had time to do things like this. We were dating while I was in the middle of my busiest season ever. That's why I'm glad marriage never came into the picture, because it would've been a disaster- and I've always made a vow to myself to stick to marriage. Divorce, to me, is the ultimate break of such a meaningful promise. Have you ever actually thought about the concept of divorce? When you marry someone, you vow to be with that person until the day you die- whether the day you die is after the wedding or 60 years down the road. You vow to be there for them and supply them with unconditional love through anything…_anything_. I don't think that people fully realize what that means anymore. It took a hell of a lot for me to propose to you. Marriage is something that I take extremely serious. Sometimes it really scares me when I think about it. But then I also think about spending the rest of my life with you- and it makes me so happy. You've brought nothing but joy and love to my life for two years and I know it's going to get better. And whether or not you become even hotter than you are right now- which is pretty impossible, or in five years you're confined to a wheelchair with no memory of what's happening right now at this moment, I'll still love you to death. God, Ali- do you see what you've done to me. I never ramble and that's what I'm doing right now. You probably think I'm crazy."

"I like the crazy you."

Merrill smiled and replied, "The crazy me is crazy in love with you."

"Look. The sun's almost gone."

"And you know what?"

"What?"

"In the ten or so minutes we've been standing here, we haven't even kissed."

"Yes we did."

"No, our lips kinda brushed. It wasn't a good kiss."

"Any contact I make with your lips is good."

"Will you shut up and let me kiss you?"

Alicia laughed as she closed her eyes. Merrill placed his lips upon hers and passionately kissed her. The ocean water rushed over their feet as the kiss grew deeper and more heated by the second. BY the time they finished, darkness had fallen upon the beach and the only light was from the crescent moon. 

"I guess we should head back now," Merrill said.

"Yeah. This was an amazing evening. Thank you."

"Don't mention it."

Alicia pecked him and said, "I love you, stud."

"I love you more, beautiful."

They packed up their things, headed to the car, and then left for Newtown.

* * * * * * * * * * * * 

It was now a little after 4 in the morning. Alicia had been awake for a while, Merrill peacefully sleeping by her side. The only thing covering their bare bodies were the sheets and blanket of the bed, which Merrill was taking most of. Alicia pulled some of the sheets from underneath him and covered herself again. Their beach date had been a nice little escape from the real world, but when they got back, the cold truth hit Alicia again. She lost herself in thoughts as she stared at the ceiling of the room.

_I can't believe it's been seven months already. Some days it seems like yesterday. Who knows what Coll would be up to if she were still around. Probably still rubbing in the big sister/little sister thing. No, I know what she'd be doing. She'd be spoiling our baby. The baby would've been about seven months old. Seven months old…seven months since the accident. God, why did I insist on going on a walk that night? It was almost dark and so cold. Why didn't I just stay home like Colleen had wanted to? I never even took her thoughts into consideration..I..I.._

Her thoughts drifted away as sleep finally took a hold of her body. About seven hours passed and when Alicia woke up, she slowly turned her head to see what time it was. Then she sat straight up and shook Merrill's shoulder.

"Damn it, Merrill. We overslept! Church started an hour ago! I thought you set the alarm."

"I thought you did."

Alicia huffed in frustration and replied, "This is terrible. Missing church on today of all days. Graham is probably wondering where we are."

"He'll understand. I don't know about you, but I'm still wiped. Let's go back to sleep."

"I need a cigarette."

"But you haven't smoked in almost two weeks."

Alicia got out of the bed and threw on her tanktop and pajama pants that had been tossed on the floor from the previous night. She went outside with her cigarettes and sat on the stairs. The overcast sky was completely opposite from the day before. The air smelled of rain and hung heavy, thick with humidity. Alicia took a long drag of the cigarette and leaned her head against the wall as the smoke escaped from her nostrils. She could hear Merrill getting out of the bed inside, and his footsteps as he approached the door.

He stood before her and said, "Well, you might as well give me one while you're at it."

She handed him the pack as he sat beside her. 

Lighting one of the cigarettes, he said, "I'm sorry I didn't set the alarm."

"Don't worry about it. It's over and done."

Alicia didn't look at Merrill when she spoke to him, and that concerned him.

"This isn't just about missing church, is it?"

She didn't answer.

"Alicia, look at me."

Alicia threw her expired cigarette to the ground and looked at Merrill. There were tears welling up in her eyes.

"Honey, what's wrong?" he asked.

"I..um, didn't get much sleep last night. I was thinking about things and I only got about a good hour or two of sleep."

"Don't lie to me."

"Merrill, not today. I don't feel like being interrogated today. I just need some time by myself today."

"I hate to bring up a touchy subject, but think about it. Would Colleen- the goofy, outgoing, ball of fire Colleen we all loved- want you to be depressed like this whenever you thought of her? Of course not. She'd want you to-"

"How do you know what Colleen wants?! Did you ask her recently? Let me deal with this in my own way!"

Merrill was astonished at the harshness in Alicia's tone. It was almost as if she had made an entire 360 back to the way she was right after the accident. He stood up and tossed his cigarette away as well.

"You know what? I think the last thing we need is my presence here right now."

He went inside the house and came back a few minutes later, keys in hand and shoes on. 

Pulling a baseball cap onto his head, he jogged past her and to the bottom of the stairs.

He looked up at her and said, "I have to get some things ready for summer school tomorrow. I'll be back in about two or three hours."

Alicia watched carefully as he walked to the car, and then she wasn't able to keep up her guard any longer. She ran down the stairs as she burst into tears.

"Don't go!" she cried, "I need you here more than anything right now. I'm so sorry for pushing you away."

She sobbed into his chest and he wrapped his arms around her shaking body. 

"It's OK," he said, "Let everything out. Cry, scream, kick, punch- whatever you have to do to get all those pent-up emotions out."

She was holding onto him so tight that he was almost finding it hard to breathe. 

"Why don't you come with me?" he said, "We'll get out of here for a little while and maybe grab some lunch while we're at it."

"You want me to help you?"

"Of course. Throw on some clothes and we'll head up to the school. Besides, you have yet to see my classroom."

"That's true," she said, sniffling away the last of her tears.

He wiped her face and then kissed her.

"I love you," he said, tweaking her nose.

"I love you too."

"I'll wait right here for you."

"OK."

Merrill leaned against the car as she went into the garage house. He had a bad feeling in the pit of his stomach that the day was going to be extremely difficult for all of them. Whenever an anniversary of the accident had passed- one month, two months, three months- it had been tough for all of them, especially Graham and Alicia. But today was different. The attacks had happened and the emotional state of the family was different. They were all more vulnerable and remembering an event as tragic as Colleen and the baby's death wasn't going to help any. 

"Ready?"

Alicia walked towards him, with a subtle smile on her face. 

"Yeah," he replied, "Let's go."


	23. Chapter 23

Chapter 23

Author's Note:   
This would've eventually come about in the prequel, but I thought it'd be appropriate to address this. For those who've read this story since the beginning, you'll remember the scene where Alicia finally tells Merrill that their miscarried child was a girl. I've decided to change that- after the accident, the baby survived for a few hours and then passed away. They also gave her a name, which you'll find in this chapter..and there you have it! Sorry it's taken me a lifetime to update- I hope this is worth it! :) Heather 

__

If tears could build a stairway,  
and memories were a lane,  
I would walk right up to heaven  
to bring you home again.  
No farewell words were spoken  
no time to say goodbye  
you were gone before I knew it,  
and only God knows why.  
My heart still aches in sadness  
and secret tears still flow,  
what it meant to lose you,  
no one will ever know.

"Overslept, huh?" 

Alicia and Merrill sat at the kitchen counter as Graham sorted through some bills. They had just returned from Council Rocks. 

"I thought that Alicia had set the alarm," Merrill said. 

Alicia rolled her eyes and then set them directly on Merrill. 

"I thought you set it." 

Graham snickered to himself and said, "Don't worry about it. We all slip up sometimes, right?" 

Alicia replied, "True, but it was inexcusable for us not to be there for you today. I'm so sorry."   


"It's OK."   


Graham left the room and Merrill put his hand on Alicia's thigh.   


"Baby, it's fine. You shouldn't make a big deal out of it."   


"I know I shouldn't, but I do."   


He kissed her and said, "You're too pretty to worry about anything."   


She gave him a forced smile and avoided his glance. Her eyes locked on his car keys. A thought immediately came into her head and she stood up.   


"Where are you going?" asked Merrill.   


Alicia took the keys and then pulled Merrill aside.   


"I think the only way for me to clear my mind is to go visit Colleen's grave."   


"You've only been there twice since she died because going there upsets you so much."   


"I know, but..I feel like I need to."   


"I'll go with you."   


Alicia lifted her hand and ran her palm along the side of Merrill's face.   


"I know that you want to go to support me, but I think I need to do this alone."   


Inside, Merrill was worried sick. He knew how upset Alicia would probably get, and that driving home would be a difficult task for her.   


"Are you sure, sweetheart?"   


She pulled him into a kiss and then replied, "I'm positive. But thank you."   


"I love you."   


"And I love you more."   


As Alicia went out the front door, Graham was coming down the stairs. Their eyes locked in an uncomfortable manner.   


"Where are you off to?" he asked.   


"I, um, need to adjust the server schedule at LaStalla. I made some mistakes and need to iron them out. I should be back in a half hour or so."   


"Alright. Drive safe and hurry home."   


"I will."   


Alicia left the house and as she walked to the car, she almost had second thoughts. Almost as soon as she had them, she dismissed them. Colleen was buried in a cemetery that was about 10 minutes away from the house. Alicia pulled into the memorial garden and drove to a spot that was right by Colleen's headstone. As she got out of the car, she felt sick to her stomach with anxiety.   


But then she thought, _I'm fine. There's nothing to get myself sick over._   


She slowly walked to the headstone, reading it silently to herself. 

__

Colleen Melissa Hess   
Loving, Dedicated and Devoted   
Mother, Wife, Daughter and Sister   
Sunrise- February 11, 1965   
Sunset- November 19, 2001   
"I will turn their mourning into gladness. I will give them  
comfort and joy instead of sorrow."   
~Jeremiah 31:13~

  


Alicia ran her hand along the marble and smiled as she looked at the picture of Colleen that adorned the headstone. 

"I took that picture," she said aloud to herself. 

As she sat on the dry ground next to the grave, she looked to her right and her stomach dropped. It was the marker that belonged to the baby. Reaching over, she ran her fingers across the bronze plate. Without her even realizing it, tears rolled down her face. In simple blocks letters, the plate read: 

__

Avery Ariana Hess   
Beloved Daughter 

Born: November 19, 2001   
Died: November 20, 2001 

Alicia whispered, "I never even got to hold you, and I miss you so much. I wish every day that I had just stayed at home that night. Then you would be here right now..probably being spoiled rotten by your daddy. He said that he always had wanted a little girl to spoil. But you're still very much a part of our lives and in our hearts, sweetie. I love you..so much. More than you'll ever realize."   


Alicia looked over at Colleen's headstone again and smiled.   


"And I bet you're probably with Avery right now, looking down on us. And I.."   


Despite trying to hold her emotion in, she began to sob.   


"And I'm so insanely jealous because you get to be with my little girl. You're probably so content up there. You don't have to experience grief, heartache, sorrow- anything negative and painful."   


Alicia took a few deep breaths and composed herself before speaking again. 

"It seems like the accident was yesterday. Some days I'm fine. I live life normally and smile and laugh- mainly thanks to Merrill. And then I have my bad days- like today. Days where all I do is blame myself and cry my eyes out because I miss you so much. But lately I've been putting myself in your shoes. If I had died that night and you had survived, I wouldn't have wanted you to be depressed and put the blame on yourself. I'd want you to laugh and smile when you thought of me..to reflect and remember all the incredibly fun times we had together. And then, things aren't so hard. I remember a couple of days ago, Graham told me that when someone dies, it's only a temporary goodbye because you'll see them again. And whether or not I die tomorrow or 75 years from now, that time span will be nothing compared to eternity with you. So, I think that from this point on, things will be OK. Never the same, but OK." 

Alicia stood up, but then leaned down and gave the picture of Colleen a kiss.   


"Love ya, big sis." 

She looked to her right. 

"And you too, Avery. Always and forever."   


* * * * * * * * *

  


"Aunt Ali! Aunt Ali!" 

Bo ran up to Alicia, completely out of breath. 

"This is for you. But close your eyes first!"   


Alicia snickered, closed her eyes and opened her hands. Bo put something alive in them and then folded them back together.   


"OK, you can open your eyes now."   


Alicia slowly opened her eyes and then her hands. A lightning bug flashed and then freed itself from her hands.   


"A lightning bug, huh?" asked Alicia.   


"They're my favorite animal."   


"I don't know if they necessarily count as an animal."   


"Well they're my favorite."   


Alicia laughed as Bo ran back to catch more. Then she looked to her left and watched Merrill and Morgan. They were playing catch and laughing hysterically. A few minutes later, Graham emerged from the house and sat next to Alicia.   


"Morgan's asthma has gotten so much better in these past weeks. He would've never been able to play with Merrill that long before."   


"I know- it's amazing."   


They didn't say anything to each other for a few moments, and then Alicia said something.   


"Remember earlier that I said I went to LaStalla to fix the schedule?"   


"Yeah."   


"I didn't go to LaStalla. I went to the memorial gardens to visit Colleen and Avery."   


"You did?"   


"Yeah."   


"Why didn't you tell me the truth? I would've liked to go also."   


"I wanted to tell you, but I felt like I needed to go alone. It was easier to make my peace that way."   


"Well, I'm glad you did. I guess that when it comes to something like that, you need to go alone."   


They looked at each other and Graham kissed Alicia's forehead. Then she laid her head on his shoulder. The sweet scent coming from her silky hair was secretly driving him crazy.   


"The 4th of July is Thursday, right?" she asked.   


"Sure is."   


"What are we gonna do?"   


"I was thinking we could spend the evening in Philadelphia."   


"That'd be fun."   


Merrill and Morgan ran up to the picnic bench, out of breath.   


"You taking it easy?" Graham asked Morgan.   


"Yeah, Dad. I feel fine. But can we watch a movie?"   


"Sure. I'm right behind you. Come on, Bo!"   


Graham looked at Merrill and Alicia as he left.   


"Are you coming?"   


"Yeah, we'll be there in a second."   


Merrill sat beside Alicia and said, "I saw you talking to Graham. Did you tell him about how you went to the cemetery?"   


"Yeah I did."   


"What did he say?"   


"He said that he would've like to gone with me, but that he understood that I needed to go alone."   


"I actually went by myself about two weeks ago."   


"You did? How come you didn't tell me?"   


"I was thinking about Avery a lot and I thought that maybe going to the grave would alleviate some of the pain I was feeling."   


"Did it help?"   


"It did. I mean, I think about her every day- but like I said, I just couldn't stop thinking about what could've been. So I just sat and talked. I've wanted to tell you, but.."   


"But what?"   


"I don't know. I didn't want to upset you."   


"Why would it upset me? She was your daughter too."   


"I didn't mean upset as in mad..I didn't want you to have to re-open those wounds."   


"I know what you mean. But I'm glad that we've both come to grips with everything."   


Merrill held Alicia's face in his hands and kissed her.   


"I'm so proud of you," he said, "for healing and being strong. You've inspired me in so many ways and I love you so much more for it."   


"Me, strong? You've been my anchor through all of this. I would never have made it if I hadn't have had you in my corner. Every morning when I wake up and see you next to me, I always ask myself what I did to deserve someone as amazing as you."   


Bo yelled, "Aunt Ali! Uncle Merrill! We're watching Harry Potter! Come on!"   


Alicia hopped off of the bench and ran ahead of Merrill.   


She turned around as she reached the backdoor.   


"Hey Merrill?"   


"Yeah?"   


"I'm ready to have a baby whenever you are."   


Alicia disappeared inside the house and Merrill stopped dead in his tracks. He let the statement she had just made rush over him and he smiled. She broke his trance. 

"Coming? 

Merrill met up with Alicia at the door and asked, "Are you serious, or were you joking?"

"You think that I would kid about something so serious?"

"You don't want to wait until after we're married?"

"If it happens, it happens. But it'd be wonderful if it did."

Merrill was so happy that he wanted to cry. He took Alicia into his arms and embraced her.

"Ali, this means more to me than you'll ever know."

She grinned and said, "I'm ready to be a mommy."

"And you'll be the best at it."

"Movie's starting!" Graham said.

Merrill said, "Harry Potter's awaiting."

"We can name our first son that- Harry Potter Hess!"

Laughing, he answered, "Whatever you say, honey."

About two and a half hours later, Alicia was tucking Bo into bed. Merrill had already gone back to the garage house, and Graham was on the other side of the room with Morgan.

"Aunt Ali?"

"Yes baby?"

"Can we catch lightning bugs again tomorrow night?"

"Of course."

Whenever Alicia looked at Bo, it was as if she was staring into Colleen's eyes.

"Aunt Ali?"

"Yeah?"

"I love you."

"I love you too, sweetie pie."

Alicia gave Bo a kiss and then pulled the blanket on her. Then she went over to Morgan and kissed his forehead.

"Goodnight, handsome man."

"Goodnight, Aunt Ali."

She met Graham at the door to the bedroom and he closed it as she left.

"What a day," she sighed.

"I couldn't agree with you more."

"Well, I'll see you in the morning."

"Wait. Before you go, can I show you something?"

"I guess."

"Follow me."

Alicia followed Graham into Colleen's workroom. He turned on the light and went to the closet. Reaching up, he grabbed the present that he had found the day before. With his hands shaking slightly, he handed it to Alicia.

"I found this when I was in here yesterday. I th-thought that you might want to have it. It was from Colleen."

Alicia took it into her hands and opened the note on top. She read it out loud.

"Ali- I was out shopping with Bo yesterday and saw this outfit. I know the baby's not due until January, but I couldn't resist. My first niece deserves the best. Love always and forever, your big sis."

She sat on the floor and slowly opened the wrapping, as if it were her only physical connection left to Colleen. After the paper had been shed, she opened the tiny box and found a yellow dress with pink trim inside. Alicia's eyes stung with tears and her chest desperately wanted to let loose in a sob. She wiped tears from the corners of her eyes as Graham knelt beside her.

"I didn't mean for this to make you cry."

"No, it's OK. I'm glad you showed me this. Today when I was in the cemetery, I was thinking about how Coll is probably watching over Avery..and seeing this definitely proved that I'm right."

Graham smiled and wiped a stray tear from Alicia's cheek.

"You know what? You always manage to still look so beautiful when you cry. Colleen was the same way."

Alicia noticed that Graham's gaze would deviate between her eyes and her lips.

"Graham, don't," she whispered.

"Alicia, this is making me lose my mind. I've tried denying my feelings for you, but I can't."

She held her head in her hands and then looked directly into Graham's eyes.

"Graham, I'm about to ask you something- and it _has_ to stay between us."

"OK."

"If I…God, this is hard. If I let you do anything you want to me, will that help you to get over me?"

"No. It'll make me want you more."

She sighed and said, "I can't believe I just said that. Only a whore would say something like that. That's exactly what I am."

"No you're not. But we can meet halfway with this."

"How?"

"Let me kiss you. And we'll see where it goes. All I want to do is kiss you."

Alicia said, "Not here. Let's go into your room."

They left the room and headed to Graham's bedroom. Alicia grasped the present tighter, her stomach turning to ice as she followed Graham. He closed the door behind them and they sat on the bed. She hated the feelings that she was getting- anxiety, fear and guilt. But it was something that had to be dealt with before it got out of hand. Graham ran his hand along Alicia's face and then through her hair. He moved closer to her and could literally feel her heart almost pounding its way out of her chest. Slowly, he leaned his head in and brushed his lips against hers. She kissed him back, pretending it was Merrill. 

__

This isn't happening, this isn't happening, she thought to herself over and over again. 

Alicia re-adjusted her body against the pillows on the bed, and her elbow slipped. It knocked over a picture of the family together, and the glass of the frame shattered as soon as it hit the floor. Graham broke the kiss and looked down. He slid off the bed and picked up the pieces. Then, with tear-filled eyes, he looked at Alicia.

"I've got to be the most low down bastard on the face of this planet. What am I doing to you? I'm kissing my wife's younger sister, my brother's fiancée, in my own bedroom. I pressured you into this. I'm sacrificing every single moral value I have- as a father, a brother, a husband, and a man of God- just for my physical pleasure. Alicia, I am so sorry. Beyond sorry."

"I wish I could say that I understand, but I can't. But I do forgive you."

Graham took a second to think and then went to the phone. He picked it up and dialed a number.

"Merrill, it's Graham. Hey, can you come to the house for a second? No, nothing's…well, just come over, OK? OK. Bye."

Alicia's heart froze as she stuttered, "Wh-what did you just do?"

"I called Merrill. We need to talk about this- the three of us. Let's go into the kitchen."

By the time Graham and Alicia walked down into the kitchen, Merrill had arrived at the back door. 

"Something's not right," Merrill said, his voice slightly shaky, "What's going on?"

Graham said, "Let's sit down."

"I'm fine, thanks."

Alicia sat by where Merrill was standing, and Graham sat at the end of the table away from them.

He said, "Merrill, I want to let you know what just happened. And I'm begging you- please, no matter how upset you get, just let me finish. Before I lost Colleen, I had never experienced anything traumatic in my life. Our grandparents died before we were born and I had never had anyone even remotely close to me die. So as you know, losing Colleen, the love of my entire life, was more than any person should have to bear. After she died, I didn't think that you and Alicia would want to stay around here, but you did and I'm grateful beyond words for it. But as time went on after the accident, I found myself becoming attracted to Alicia. At first, I thought that it was just me being a typical man lusting over a very attractive woman. But in these past few weeks, I've discovered that it wasn't the reason. In my mind, I've almost convinced myself that Alicia is a reincarnation of Colleen. It's my way of grieving. Tonight, after we put the kids to bed, I asked Alicia if I could kiss her..just so that I could put this all behind me. So when I did, I felt absolutely nothing- no pleasure, no satisfaction- nothing but terrible guilt. This probably isn't making any sense to you and I understand if you're upset."

Merrill took a deep breath and spoke softly.

"Naturally, I want to be upset. And I'd be lying if I said that I knew what you were going through. But as long as you can sit here right now and swear to me that the attraction is over, then I'll be satisfied."

"It's over," Graham said, "and I want to apologize to both you, Merrill, and to you, Alicia. The last thing I wanted to do was sacrifice your happiness together just for my mindless sake."

"It's OK," Alicia said, "We all have our weaknesses and make mistakes."

Merrill seemed a little less forgiving, but he knew what in his heart what he had to do.

"Ali, can you give Graham and I a minute?"

"Sure. I'll be in the garage house.

As Alicia walked across the backyard, she thought to herself, _He lied for my sake- he made it seem like came onto me..when I was the one who offered myself to him._

Meanwhile, Merrill sat across the table from his brother.

"Graham, listen to me. I don't want a candycoated, bullshit answer. You told me before that your attraction to Alicia was a temporary one. But here we are again. Do you _swear_ to me that this time, it's really over?"

"I promise on everything that it is."

"I trust you…but if you're lying to me, I-"

"I'm not lying to you, Merrill. Everything was purged tonight."

"Good, because the thought of not being able to trust my brother…it's unimaginable."

"Well, you won't have to worry about that."

Merrill stood up and said, "I have to get up early for school tomorrow. I'll see you in the morning."

Graham walked to Merrill's side of the table and stood in front of him.

"Are you sure everything's alright? You seem..you don't seem convinced."

"I am, I'm just tired."

"OK. Goodnight."

"Goodnight."

Merrill started walking away and then stopped. He turned around and walked back over to Graham

He gave him a big hug and said, "Thank you for being honest with me, Graham. That meant a lot that you confronted me about this instead of keeping it a secret. Thank you."

"You're my brother. Of course I'll always be honest with you."

Merrill gave Graham a shove and then headed out the back door. When he got to the garage house, he stepped inside and smiled at what he saw. Alicia had fallen asleep on the couch with the TV still on. He turned it off and then shook her shoulder a little bit.

"Ali, honey, wake up. Come get in bed."

She stirred and didn't even open her eyelids as she spoke.

"But I'm so comfortable."

"Come on, sleepyhead. Our weekend is over- back to the old work week routine, starting tomorrow."

"Guh-reat."

"Fine, I'll carry you."

Merrill scooped Alicia into his arms and placed her on the bed. Finally, she opened her eyes and sat up a little.

"What did you say to Graham?"

"We just talked the whole situation over."

"And?"

"Everything is resolved."

"Good. That makes me feel so much better."

Merrill stripped down to his boxers and turned out the lights. He climbed into bed with Alicia and she wrapped her arms around him tightly.

"Thank you for hearing Graham out," she said, "any other bullheaded man would've lost his temper."

"But I'm not any other bullheaded man, am I?"  
"No. You're the most understanding and gorgeous human being that I've ever known."

"Now that deserves a kiss. A good one, nonetheless."

"Mmm…how good?"

"How's this?"

Merrill pressed his face against Alicia's as she purred in pleasure. They both opened their mouths and let the tips of their tongues brush each other. Then they closed out in a perfect peck and went back to their embrace.

"You never cease to amaze me," Alicia whispered.

"Seriously, you're inflating my ego in a very unhealthy way."

"You know you like it."

"Just don't tell anyone."

She giggled and kissed his cheek.

"Goodnight, baby."

"Goodnight."

The next day, Merrill was going over notes for a test when one of his students spoke out loud.

"Coach Hess, there's someone at the door."

He looked up from the overhead projector he was writing notes on.

"Is there?" he asked.

"Yeah. It's a girl."

Merrill looked towards the door and saw a familiar face smiling at him.

"Is that your fiancee?" one of the girls asked.

He nodded and replied, "Sure is. You guys finally get to meet her."

As Merrill opened the door, Alicia whispered, "I didn't know you were in the middle of teaching."

"It's OK. They're about to go to lunch and then another classroom with another teacher - so I'll have a free hour. But come inside. They want to meet you."

"Oh, that's OK. I'll stay out here."

"No, come on. They already know you're here. They want to meet my infamous fiancee."

"Fine."

Alicia followed Merrill into the classroom, which became silent when she came in.

"Everyone, this is Alicia."

The kids all said hello to her and then she sat in a chair next to Merrill's desk. Within 5 minutes, a buzzer rang and the kids grabbed all their belongings.

Merrill announced, "After lunch, remember that you're going to Coach Allenberg's classroom. I'll see you guys at 1:30."

When all the kids had left the classroom, Merrill sighed and then gave Alicia a long kiss.

"So how's your day been so far?" he asked her.

"It's been a little busy, actually. I had to pull a few strings just to escape here for lunch. It's the fourth of July rush, you know?"

"Yeah. I'm glad the kids got to meet you. Every day they ask, 'When are we gonna meet Alicia? Where's Alicia?'"

"Do you talk about me that much?"

"Every now and then. So where do you wanna go for lunch?"

"Isn't there an Applebee's down the road?"

"Yeah."

"Is that OK with you?"

"We could eat in here and as long as I was in your presence, I'd be content."

"That's so sweet, baby."

He kissed her and replied, "Let's go."

About a half hour later, they were sitting across from each other at a table in Applebee's, going over ideas for their wedding as they ate lunch.

Alicia sighed and said, "I would love to have an outdoor wedding, but it would be so cold."

"Yeah, I know. So that means we definitely have to do it inside. But do we want to have it at the church or somewhere else?"

"The church would be more traditional…but there aren't a lot of romantic indoor settings around. Would you want to wait until the spring so that we could have a romantic outdoor wedding."

"Or we could do it the first week of September. It's still pretty warm outside then."

"But Merrill, that's only two months away."

"And October is three months away. What difference does 30 days make?"

"A lot, when it comes to planning a wedding."

"Who said we had to have the wedding of the century? We could do something low key- at the Fonthill Museum or Pennsbury Manor."

Alicia sighed and said, "Well then, we need to get on top of things- ASAP."

The waitress interrupted their conversation and took their plates away.

"Can we get the check?" Alicia asked.

"Sure."

Merrill finished off his water and said, "Now you don't feel like I'm pressuring you to rush things, do you?"

"No, sweetie. But I think that for a few weeks, I'm going to have to work closing shifts."

"But that means the only time we'll spend together is at night and on the weekends."

"I've gotta start planning now. For all we know, these places could be booked up now."

"I see what you're saying. You have to make sacrifices."

"Only for two weeks or so. But it's all going to be worth it."

"Yeah, you're right."

She smiled at him and cooed, "I love you."

He tweaked her nose and replied, "I love you too."

"Ooh! What about Andalusia? That Greek mansion on the Delaware? God, that would be incredible! I'm gonna call them on the way back to work."

Alicia was so wrapped up in thought that she didn't notice Merrill pay for lunch.

"Baby," she said, "I was gonna pay! This was supposed to be my treat."

"As your husband-to-be, it is my duty to take care of my future wife in any and all situations."

"Mr. Chivalrous, aren't we?"

"Nah. Just helplessly and hopelessly in love."

They left the restaurant and Merrill drove Alicia back to LaStalla. When he stopped the car, he gave her a slow kiss and then kissed her nose.

"Are you done at 5 or 5:30?"

"6."

"Oh. Well, I was close."

"Yeah, yeah. I'll see you later. Thank you for lunch."

"Don't mention it. We should do it more often."

"Definitely."

"Love you, beautiful."

"Love you more, stud."

Alicia got out of the car and waved at Merrill as he drove back to Council Rocks. As she walked into the restaurant, she dialed a familiar number on her cell phone.

"Hey Mom, guess what? There's gonna be a slight change in plans with the wedding…"

************

Graham hoisted Bo onto his shoulders and said, "So, Andalusia, huh?"

"Yes," Alicia replied, "on September 7th at 4:00 pm. I had to suck up so much, it was unbelievable."

"Well, at least you got it done."

The family was walking along the streets of downtown Newtown on July 4th. Everyone was anticipating the fireworks, which were about to go off over the Delaware River in Doylestown. Alicia and Merrill fell behind Graham and the kids. They were walking with their arms around each other and sharing an ice cream cone.

Alicia said, "God, I am so excited! A fall wedding at Andalusia! I used to pass by there with my family and dream about living there…I think that getting married there is the next best thing."

"I would've never thought I'd be looking forward to getting married- me being so scared of commitment. But now- I wish September 7th was tomorrow."

"Who knows? Maybe this time next year, we'll be pushing a baby stroller around and watching the fireworks."

"Now that would be amazing. Here, do you want the rest of this?"

He handed her the last of the ice cream cone and she said, "Do I have a choice?"

"Not really."

She laughed and finished off the ice cream. Suddenly, the sound of an explosion filled the air.

"It's starting! It's starting!" Bo yelled.

They went down by the edge of the water and leaned against the rail. Within seconds, the entire sky was lit up in bright colors. Merrill wrapped his arms around Alicia and rested his head on top of the hat she was wearing.

"I love fireworks," Alicia sighed.

"See, if I was cheesy, I'd follow that with 'You know what I love?' and you'd say, 'What?', and I'd say, 'You.'"

"Merrill, you're probably _the_ cheesiest guy I know. But that's why I love you so much. Cheesy is sexy."

He kissed the side of her face and looked up at the sky again. The same sky that had brought them so much terror almost three months earlier was now their source of joy and happiness as they all watched in awe. Alicia looked at Graham for a split second, but it was almost as if he immediately felt her eyes on him. He returned her gaze and then smiled. Without words, they knew that everything was resolved and that things were going to get better- even if it was going to take some time. 


	24. Chapter 24

Chapter 24

"Ouch. Your friend here sure didn't study- Brandon Clarke. He got a 38."

Merrill took the quiz from Alicia that she was grading and sighed.

"Yeah. He cares more about impressing the ladies than paying attention in class. What's the highest one you've graded so far?"

Alicia dug through the pile and pulled one out.

"104. She even nailed the extra credit."

Merrill looked at the paper and said, "Kelly Wilson- I knew it. She's the prize pupil of the class. I have to admit, she's one of my favorites."

"Is she cute?"

"Honey, she's my student!"

"I was asking you if she's cute- not to marry her."

"She's cute in a little sister kind of way. She looks like that actress…the one who was in _Star Wars_."

"Carrie Fisher?"

"No, the new _Star Wars_."

"Natalie Portman."

"Yeah. Kelly looks like her. She always stays after class and helps me out with little things. I told her that she could be my student assistant when the fall semester starts."

Merrill continued eating the spaghetti that Alicia had brought him for dinner from LaStalla and she glared at him.

"Merrill, when was the last time you graded a paper?"

"Just a minute ago."

"I don't think you've graded a paper since I got here."

"Baby, I was starving. I haven't seen anything edible since 2:00."

"Well, the faster you grade, the faster we can go home."

The two of them were sitting in Merrill's office at around 7:00 that evening. Alicia had gotten off of work about 15 minutes before and they shared dinner as he finished up some last minute work- with Alicia's aid. 

Alicia took a bite of the spaghetti and said, "We have a meeting with our wedding planner on Saturday morning."

"We have a wedding planner?"

"We do now? I hired her this afternoon. She did the wedding of one of our servers and I saw the pictures- she's good. Her name is Gisele Nichols."

"You mean, I have to sit there while you two giggle and coo over how cute a pink flower arrangement would be?"

"Of course not. Your input is just as important as mine."

Merrill sat back in his chair and took a deep breath.

"Wow, babe. This is really happening. I get nervous and anxious thinking about it now, so I can't imagine how I'll be on the actual day."

"I'm gonna be an emotional wreck, I'll tell you that. It's gonna be the happiest day of my life, but at the same time, it'll be sad because Colleen won't be there. But either way, it's going to be absolutely amazing."

"I already arranged for my time off- including the honeymoon and everything. By the way, where _are_ we going for our honeymoon?"

Alicia froze and said, "I haven't even thought about it."

"Well, maybe we can discuss it after we meet with the planner tomorrow. What's her name- Jill?"

"Gisele."

"Same thing. Well, I'm stuffed and I just finished grading my last paper."

"Ditto. Ready to go home?"

"Yeah."

"I'll help you clean up."

"Well, I would hope so! You made most of this mess."

"Oh, whatever."

After Alicia finished organizing her share of the papers, she played with her cell phone by the door. Merrill collected the papers, put them away and then grabbed his keys. He turned off all the lights, with the exception of the small lamp on his desk. As he went to turn it off, he glanced up at Alicia. Just the sight of her made him stop dead in his tracks. Concentrating on nothing but her phone, she repeatedly brushed the same strand of hair behind her ear as it fell in her face. 

_How the hell did I get so lucky?_ Merrill asked himself.

He put his belongings down and walked over to Alicia. He took the cell phone out of her hands and she looked at him. The light in the room illuminated her hazel eyes in a way that made him melt inside.

"What are you doing?" she whispered.

"This."

Merrill took his hand and ran it gently across her cheek, letting it slide down her neck. She leaned her head against his hand and closed her eyes. Then she opened them again and took a deep breath.

"Coach Hess," she said, "do you have any idea what your touch does to me?"

Merrill let his thumbs trace Alicia's lips, which were slightly trembling with anticipation of what he was going to do next. 

"I love you," he said softly.

"I love you too."

"OK, let's go."

Alicia laughed and said, "Merrill! Why did you get me all worked up like that?! I thought you were going to-"

Before she could finish her sentence, Merrill grabbed Alicia and kissed her so passionately, her knees almost buckled. Then he pulled away, wiping some of Alicia's lipstick from his lips.

"Now _that_ was a good kiss," Alicia said, almost out of breath.

"I was practicing for our wedding day kiss."

"Honey, we cannot kiss like that in front of everyone! We'll just do a simple, yet romantic and drawn out peck. No tongue."

"But French kissing is so much more beautiful."

"Do you really think our parents will want to see us make out right there?"

"Who said we had to make out? All we have to do is open our mouths, swirl our tongues together for like, a second, and we're done."

"We can talk about this when we get home, OK. Let's get out of here."

Merrill turned out the desk light and replied, "After you, love of my life."

When they got home that night, Alicia went into the main house to see if she or Merrill had gotten any mail. Graham was in the kitchen, cooking dinner.

"Hey, Ali. How was your day?"

"Long. And yours?"

"It was alright. I had two marriage counseling sessions today."

"Fun, fun. Is this all the mail we got today?"

"Yep."

"No new _Victoria's Secret_ catalog?"

"No, but I heard that the inside of that Mastercard bill is pretty sexy."

"Very funny."

Bo ran into the kitchen with a piece of paper, trying to get Graham's attention.

"Daddy! Look at this! We're going to the zoo!"

Graham took the paper from Bo and glanced over it. Then he looked at Alicia with a smile.

"The kids between 4 and 6 at their summer camp are going to the zoo on Friday- a week from today. It's a permission slip."

"Can I go, Daddy?"

"Sure."

"Can you go too? I told everyone that you were gonna go!"

"Baby, I'm always busy on Fridays. I wish I could go, but I can't. There are people who make appointments to talk with me on Fridays. Maybe next time."

"But I want you to go with me."

Bo's spirits went from ecstatic to gravely disappointed. Then an idea popped into Alicia's head.

"If you want, I'll go with you." 

Bo ran to Alicia and jumped in her arms.

"You'll go to the zoo, Aunt Ali?"

"Will you be there?"

"Yes."

"Then so will I!"

Bo threw her arms around Alicia and squeezed her. 

"I love you, Aunt Ali. I love you more than the whole wide world."

"I love you that much too, sweetie."

Bo leaped down and went back to watching TV in the family room.

Graham snickered and said, "Thanks for making me feel like a terrible father."

"Graham, you know you're not a terrible father. We all have things to do sometimes. I'm just glad that I'll be able to go with Bo. I never get to spend time with her anymore."

"Thank you for volunteering. You have no idea how much she looks up to you and loves you."

Alicia smiled and said, "I learned from the best- her mom."

"Are you and Merrill hungry? I'll make extra if you are."

"We ate at Council Rocks- but thanks anyway. We're just gonna relax and watch a DVD. Call us if you need anything."

Alicia grabbed her bills from the dining room table and went back to the garage house. When she walked in, Merrill was on the floor- shirtless and doing crunches. She let him finish counting before she spoke to him.

"…195, 196, 197, 198, 199, 200!"

"Merrill, you seriously just did 200 crunches?"

"Yeah- piece of cake. When I was playing ball, I did 500 twice a day- sometimes three times."

"I think that's why you have such incredible…stamina. Anyway, guess where I'm going next Friday?"

"Where?"

"On a field trip with Bo. I'm gonna be a chaperone on her field trip to the zoo."

"You, a chaperone?"

"Yes. Why do you say it like that? I am perfectly capable of being a great chaperone."

"It's gonna be so hot. And I thought you hated exotic animals."

"Not all exotic animals. Just large birds, reptiles, any mammal that lives in a tree...and big cats. Oh, and antelope too."

"Antelope?"

"They can run fast and trample you."

"You're a trip, Alicia."

Alicia approached Merrill and ran her hands up and down his bare chest.

"Damn, you're sexy," she said, "But I bet you hear that all the time."

"Hmm, not really. Just from one very important lady who I personally think is a million times sexier than I am."

"Me, sexy? Dream on."

"Everything about you is sexy. Your hair, those killer eyes, the way you smile, your body- don't get me started on your body. And then how could I forget the navel ring? Navel rings are incredibly sexy."

"Who has a sexier ass- me or J. Lo?"

"Well…"

Alicia shoved Merrill and said, "That question should have required no thought!"

Merrill grabbed her from behind and said, "You, my love, have the sexiest ass in the galaxy."

"Are you sure? What if there's some beautiful alien woman, walking around on Neptune with an ass like there's no tomorrow?"

"Well, if she looks anything like the aliens that paid us a visit, no thank you."

Without any warning, Merrill scooped Alicia into his arms and tossed her onto the bed. As she squealed with laughter, he pinned her hands above her head and straddled her.

"What are you doing?!" she yelled.

"Right now, right here, I want to have sex with you. Sex so amazing that the alien with the fantastic ass on Neptune hears us and is jealous."

As Alicia hysterically laughed, Merrill slipped her shirt over her head.

"That's funny," Merrill said, "I've never seen that bra on you before. Is it new?"

"No, I've worn it before."

"Too bad it won't be staying on long."

"Wow! What's gotten into you, cowboy?"

"What can I say? You bring out the best in me."

He kissed Alicia for a while and then lust took a hold of both of them.

**********

3:24.

Alicia woke up and the neon numbers from the bedside clock seemed blinding. She sat up and looked at Merrill. He was fast asleep, mumbling something to himself. She couldn't get back to sleep, so she got out of bed. She got a bottle of water from the refrigerator and turned on the TV, as low as possible. Suddenly, she heard Merrill say "Avery" out loud. She looked over in his direction and saw him grasping the pillow. 

__

He'll be fine, Alicia thought to herself, _He's just having a dream- he'll wake up in a second._

Little did Alicia know that Merrill was caught deep in a dream that would quickly turn into a nightmare.

Merrill and Alicia were outside, sitting by a pool. Graham was next to Merrill, reading the newspaper. Alicia took off her sunglasses and looked at Merrill.

"I would've never imagined we'd actually get to take a vacation..all of us together like this."

"I know. Everything's so perfect."

He picked up her hand and kissed it.

"I love you," he said.

"And I love you. Hey, I'm gonna go get a Pina Colada. Do you want anything?"

"Um…a Miller Lite."

"OK. Graham, do you want anything?"

"I'll go with you. I need to stretch my legs anyway."

Alicia stood up, adjusted her bikini bottoms, and said to Merrill, "Keep an eye on Avery and the kids, OK?"

"I will. Hurry back."

Merrill watched as Graham and Alicia left, and then he glanced around for the kids. They were over on the playground, chasing each other around and laughing. A few seconds later, Morgan ran up to Merrill.

"Uncle Merrill, we're gonna go find Dad and Aunt Alicia- we're thirsty."

"OK. Be careful."

Morgan dashed off, with Bo trailing behind him. However, a tiny little girl stayed behind and climbed on Merrill's lap. She had his dark hair with Alicia's hazel eyes and small frame.

"Daddy, can I go in the pool?"

"Yes, but wait for me, OK?"

"OK. I'm gonna go wait there for you."

"Alright, sweetie. Give me two seconds."

As Merrill put on his sandals, he heard the little girl run away. Suddenly, he heard a loud splash. He rushed to the pool, but no one was around.

"Ave? Avery? Honey, where are you?"

Merrill ran to the playground and frantically looked around.

"Avery, where are you? This is no time to play hide and seek! Avery?"

He ran to the bar area where Graham and Alicia had been, but suddenly no one was around but him.

"Where the hell did everyone go?!"

He looked at the pool again and saw something floating to the bottom. It was a body.

"Avery! Oh my God!"

He dove into the pool and swam to the bottom. Sure enough, it was Avery. She was lifeless in his arms as he swam to the top. He hysterically scrambled out of the pool and laid his daughter on the pavement.

"Baby, wake up. Come on!"

He massaged her chest and started CPR.

"Anyone, help!" he yelled.

Merrill kept performing CPR, but to no avail.

"Alicia!! Graham!! Help me, anyone!"

At this point in the nightmare, Merrill was literally screaming out loud in his sleep. Alicia rushed to his side and woke him up.

"Merrill, sweetie, wake up! You're dreaming!"

He snapped out of the dream and grabbed Alicia with all his might.

"She drowned. It's my fault," he said, on the verge of crying.

"Baby, what are you talking about? Who drowned?"

He looked at Alicia and then ran his hand through his hair, breathless.

"It was a dream," he said out loud.

Alicia turned off the TV and sat beside him.

"Merrill, what was the dream about?"

He sighed and said, "I can't remember where we were exactly, but all of us were on vacation. You, me, Graham, Bo, Morgan..and Avery."

"Avery? As in the baby?"

Merrill nodded and continued, "But she was about Bo's age. She was the most beautiful little girl you can imagine. I can still see her perfectly right now. She had dark, wavy hair- kind of like mine. And her eyes and smile were identical to yours. And she was so tiny. Anyway, you and Graham went to go get some drinks and the kids were all playing on a playground that was nearby. Morgan and Bo decided to follow you and Graham, but Avery stayed behind. She climbed onto my lap and I felt such immense love towards this little girl. She wanted to go swimming, so I told her not to go until I went with her. As I turned around to put my shoes on, I heard a splash- and everyone suddenly disappeared. I saw a body at the bottom of the pool and it was Avery's. I pulled her out of the pool, but no one was around to help me or call 911. She died right there in my hands."

Alicia stroked the side of his face and said, "It was only a nightmare, baby."

It was still obvious to Alicia that Merrill was still extremely shaken up. She gently kissed his lips and then embraced him.

"Everything's OK now."

"But it feels like I lost her all over again."

"We might have lost her physically, but she'll always be in our hearts. And even though another baby can never replace her, it will help us heal."

Merrill kissed Alicia and said, "I love you more than you'll ever know."

"And I love you just as much."

As they went back to bed, Merrill held onto Alicia the same way a child would hold to their favorite doll. 

"Goodnight, beautiful," he whispered.

"Goodnight, stud."

Merrill kissed the top of Alicia's head and adjusted his arms around her body.

She said to herself, _Don't ever let me go, Merrill._

************

The next morning, Alicia and Merrill walked into a small restaurant in Doylestown.

As they looked around, Merrill asked, "What does this Gisele chick look like?"

Alicia looked at him and replied, "Did you just call her a chick?"

"Maybe. Now what does she look like?"

"That's her over there."

Alicia led Merrill to a table where a 30ish woman was sitting alone. When the woman saw them, she smiled brightly.

"You must be Alicia and Merrill. It's so nice to finally meet you."

They all shook hands and then sat at the table. Almost immediately, an attractive waiter approached their table.

"Can I get you all some coffee?"

Alicia said, "Can I actually get a glass of orange juice?"

"Sure. So coffee for you two and orange juice for the beautiful lady."

Gisele replied, "Yes. Thank you."

Merrill glared at the server and whispered to Alicia, "I think he was flirting with you, babe."

"No, he was just being nice."

"So when you served tables, did you talk like that to every attractive guy you waited on?"

"Stop, Merrill. We're being rude to Gisele."

Gisele smiled at them and said, "So, let's get the basics down first. What size wedding are we looking at? Andulusia could handle both a small or large gathering."

"We want something intimate and incredibly romantic," Alicia said, "We don't need 500 people there- just our close friends and family."

"Have you compiled a guest list?"

"No."

"How many people, as a rough guess, do you think you would invite?"

"I don't know…maybe 150 at the max."

"OK..now we're getting started.

The waiter came back and poured two cups of coffee for Merrill and Gisele. Then he handed Alicia her orange juice.

"Thanks," Alicia said.

"No, it's definitely my pleasure. Have you guys decided what you want yet?"

Merrill forced a fake smile and said, "I'm fine with my coffee- I'm not hungry, but thanks."

Gisele said, "I'll take the strawberry crepes. With whipped cream on the side."

"Alright..and for you, sweetheart?"

"Is the Swiss mushroom omelet good?"

"Very. I think you'll really enjoy it."

"I'll have that."

"OK. I'll go ahead and get that order in."

He winked at Alicia as he walked away.

Under his breath, Merrill said, "That's just ridiculous. Does he not see the ring on your finger?"

"Honey, like I said- he's just friendly."

"Well, he sure isn't offering omelet advice to Gisele like that."

Gisele slid a booklet towards Merrill and Alicia.

"This book will be your best friend during the weeks prior to your wedding. It has checklists, recommendations..you just choose what you want and I'll help you get it."

As Alicia read through the contents, she thought out loud, "I haven't even picked out my gown yet. Wow, this is a little overwhelming."

"It's natural for anyone to feel that way. Weddings are difficult to plan, but so worth it. How long have you two been dating?"

"A little over two years."

"Think about it- all those two years of getting to know and love each other will culminate at this ceremony- so it's OK to feel stressed about it."

__

Thanks, that made me feel so much better, Alicia thought to herself.

Gisele continued, "Over the next couple of weeks, we'll meet once or twice a week. We need to discuss things like the invitations, the cake, the flower arrangements, the music…everything."

After a few more minutes of discussion, Gisele's cell phone rang.

"It's my daughter. I'll be right back."

She left the table and Alicia sighed heavily.

"This is gonna be quite the challenge," she said.

"Yeah, but we can do it."

Out of the corner of his eye, Merrill saw their waiter staring at Alicia.

"That guy is undressing you with his eyes," Merrill said.

"What guy?"

"Our oh-so-charming waiter."

"Why are you getting so jealous?"

"I'm not getting jealous. I'm not a jealous guy."

Merrill put his arm around Alicia, as if he was claiming her for his property. Gisele came back to the table and sat back down.

"Sorry about that. Now, where did we leave off?"

Alicia replied, "You were going over what we need to plan for- an overview of things."

"That's right. Merrill, you've been quiet throughout everything. How does all of this sound to you?"

"It sure is a lot of planning and stress for one day. But that one day is going to be the most important of our lives. I want this day to be Ali's dream come true more than anything."

Alicia looked at Merrill and said, "You are so sweet."

They pecked quickly and then were interrupted by the waiter, who placed their food down in front of them.

"Can I get you anything else?"

Even though the question was for everyone, he directed his attention solely at Alicia.

"No thanks," Merrill said, wrapping his arm around Alicia again, "we're fine."

After they finished eating, Alicia got up and said, "I'm gonna run to the restroom. I'll be right back."

Gisele asked Merrill, "So have you been married before?"

"No way. Before I started dating Ali, I was terrified of commitment. The thought of being tied to someone for the rest of my life scared the daylights out of me. But now, I don't think of it as being tied down. I'm going to be spending the rest of my life with the most incredible woman I've ever known. That's why this wedding is so important. Ali has seen and experienced more pain than any person should ever have to- she deserves a fairytale wedding."

"I'm sure that's exactly what you two will have- I can just tell. I work with a lot of couples who don't seem very sure about jumping into marriage. And even though I've just only gotten to know you two over the last hour, I have this feeling that this is going to be something that'll last forever."

Merrill was touched by Gisele's sincerity and he replied, "I think it will too."

Meanwhile, as Alicia left the restroom, someone stopped her. It was the waiter from their table.

"How was your breakfast?" he asked.

"Fantastic. Thanks for the recommendation."

"No problem. By the way, I'm Trent. I didn't catch your name."

"That's because I didn't give it to you."

He laughed and replied, "Oh, come on."

"Alicia. Now, if you excuse me, my fiancé's waiting for me."

"He's your fiancé? I thought that maybe he was your brother or something."

Alicia rolled her eyes and walked away without saying anything. She sat back at the table and was met with a wary glance from Merrill.

"What's wrong?" she asked him.

"I saw you talking to our favorite waiter."

"He thought you were my brother."

"Ha! You're kidding me."

"Nope."

The three of them finished their meeting and after paying the bill, they stood outside in front of the restaurant.

"So when do you want to meet again?" Gisele asked.

Alicia replied, "Is the same time next week OK?"  
"As far as I know. I'll check my schedule and call you back. In the meantime, go through that checklist and start thinking about things. That way, we can start making some concrete decisions next week."

"OK. Thanks for everything."

They said goodbye and parted ways. Merrill reached for Alicia's hand as they walked to the car.

"That was fun," Alicia said.

"Yeah- if you look past the homewrecking waiter boy, it was pretty enlightening."

"Merrill, you are such a little boy. You know that no man will ever, ever, ever steal you away from me."

"I know, but I can't help but get a little jealous sometimes."

"Well you shouldn't! Come here."

Alicia threw her arms around Merrill's neck and planted a big kiss on his lips.

Then she said, "I think I wanna go to Home Depot today. I have some ideas for what we can do to the bottom level of the garage house. You should really come with me."

"I want to, but I need to re-do some lesson plans and figure out how I'm going to incorporate alcohol and tobacco awareness into my curriculum. I haven't done stuff like this since college, so I'm a little rusty. Why don't we go tomorrow?"

"Sunday is our go-to-church-and-be-lazy day."

"You can go to Home Depot without me this once. Why don't you ask Graham to go with you? I'm sure the kids will wanna go too."

"Yeah, you're right. But it would be more fun with you."

"Oh, you'll survive. I'll make it up to you tonight."

"Oh really?"

"Yes really."

As they arrived at their car, Merrill opened the door for Alicia as she got in. Then he leaned inside and gave her a kiss.

"I love you, princess."

"Love you too."

* * * * * *

"I hate Home Depot. It's so boring! Aunt Ali, can I _please_ go to Barnes and Noble? It's right next door."

Graham replied, "No, Morgan."

"But I asked Aunt Ali."

"But I'm your dad and I say no."

Morgan scowled and looked at the ground.

"Tell you what," Alicia said, "All I need to do is pick up some paint samples and look at refrigerators. If you help me do that, I'll go with you to Barnes and Noble while your dad finishes up."

"Can I go too?" asked Bo.

"No," Morgan said, "You stay with Dad."

Alicia replied, "No, Bo can come with us if she wants."

Bo stuck out her tongue and said, "Ha ha."

Graham said, "It's 2:30 now. Let's meet back at the car in an hour. Deal?"

"Deal."

As Alicia headed off with the kids, Graham went to go look at ceiling fans- he had been planning to put a new one in the family room, but had put it off since Colleen died. He stared up at the fans and without realizing it, bumped completely into a stranger.

"I'm sorry. I wasn't-"

Graham's heart skipped a beat when he took in how beautiful the woman was.

"I wasn't looking."

"It's OK," she replied, with a laugh.

"I guess I should've been paying more attention."

"It's not your fault. Ceiling fans are very…intriguing."

"I don't know if intriguing is the right word."

Alicia appeared at the end of the aisle.

"Graham, come look at this refrigerator! It's amazing!"   
"I'll be right there."

The woman looked at Graham and said, "I think your wife desperately needs you."

"Oh, she's not my wife. She's my sister-in-law."

"I see. Well, I guess I should leave you alone before your wife does find you."

"Actually, I'm not married. I'm a widower. I just haven't brought myself to take off the ring."

"Oh, I'm so sorry. That's absolutely none of my business."

"It's OK."

"Well, I should at least properly introduce myself. I'm Meredith."

"Nice to meet you. Graham. So do you live here in Trenton?"

"Yeah. I just moved here from Rhode Island with my little girl. Do you and your family live here?"

"No, we live in Newtown. It's a small city in Pennsylvania- about 20 minutes from here."

"Oh."

Suddenly, Graham saw Bo standing at the end of the aisle, where Alicia had been earlier.

"Daddy! Come here!"

As she ran away, Meredith snickered and asked, "That's your little girl?"

"Yeah."

"She's so cute! How old is she?"

"4."  
"Is she your only one?"

"No. I have a son who's 10- but he acts like he's 18."

"My daughter is like that. She's 6 and is like a grown woman."

They looked at each other for a few seconds and then Meredith said, "I shouldn't hold you up any longer. It sounds like that refrigerator is pretty astonishing."

"Yeah. Hey, if you need someone to show you around, I'd be more than happy to."

"That would be nice."

Graham took out his wallet and handed Meredith one of his church business cards.

"You're a pastor?" she asked.

"Yes."

"Wow, that's really awesome. I'll definitely give you a call. Maybe your daughter and my daughter could play together. Haven needs a playmate."

"Haven- that's a unique name."

"She's the only Haven I know."

"Alright. It was nice meeting you, Meredith."

"Same here, Graham."

"Bye."

"Bye."

Graham walked away and thought to himself, _I can't believe I just had the courage to do that._

As he turned the aisle, he looked at Meredith and waved at her one last time. She smiled and waved back. He met up with Alicia by the refrigerators, and she glared at him with inquiring eyes.

"Who was _that_?" she asked.

"I'll tell you later. Now where's this refrigerator you were talking about?"

"I'm not showing you any refrigerator until you tell me who that woman was!"

He whispered, "She's just someone I bumped into- literally. And we started a conversation."

"Ohhh, I see. Graham the flirt? Interesting…"

"Alicia, just show me the refrigerator."  
"Fine. It's this one over here."

Alicia took Graham by the hand and led him to the refrigerator she had been talking about. As she showed him its features, all he could concentrate on was Meredith's eyes and her smile.

__

No, Graham, he thought to himself, _it's too early. It's only been seven months._

"….and then an elephant walked by and I asked myself, 'Is this Home Depot or the circus?'"

Graham snapped out of his thoughts and replied, "What?"

"I was seeing if you were paying attention."

"I was."

"You don't have to lie to me. You were thinking about that woman, weren't you?"

"Alicia, you're starting trouble."

"Oh whatever. So are you done? I'm bored already. I got my paint samples."

"I think I'm gonna browse around some more."

"OK. I'll take the kids to Barnes and Noble."

"No matter how much he begs, do _not_ buy Morgan coffee from Starbuck's. It makes him so hyper, it's unbelievable."

"He's ten years old. Why would he want coffee?"

"He's Morgan."

"Yeah, you're right. We'll meet you at the car."

"3:30."

"Gotcha. See ya later."

The kids said goodbye to Graham and walked off with Alicia.

* * * * * 

As Merrill turned off the car's engine, he glanced at his watch.

__

5:07. Maybe Ali and I can go to dinner tonight. It's still early enough.

He got out of the car and collected all of his paperwork, and then headed up the stairs of the garage house. When Merrill got inside, he smiled and laughed to himself. Alicia was curled up in a ball, beneath her favorite quilt on the bed. He set his things down and walked over to the bed. Sitting next to Alicia, Merrill kissed her cheek and brushed her hair out of her face.

"Hey sweetie, I'm back," he whispered.

Alicia rolled on her back and opened her eyes, squinting.

"Hey handsome."

"Has anyone ever told you how beautiful your eyes are?"

"My gorgeous fiancé has."

"He's a lucky man."

Merrill leaned down and kissed Alicia's soft lips. Still craving more of the sensation, he kissed her again, only holding her lips in his longer.

"Did you have fun at Home Depot," he asked.

"I got the paint sample thingy, but I ended up taking Morgan and Bo to Barnes and Noble. They looked around and I picked up some bridal magazines. We got back here a little after four and I was exhausted, so I took a little nap. Oh yeah- I forgot to tell you! Your sly older brother met a pretty lady friend today."

"Get out of here."

"Yeah! I went to get him because I found this wicked refrigerator- and there he was, chatting up this woman in the ceiling fan aisle. I think they might've switched the digits."

"Are we talking about the same Graham here? _My_ brother, flirting with a woman- in Home Depot, nonetheless?"

"Yep. Saw it with my own eyes."

"Hmm. I'll have to grill him about it later. But for now, is there any room for me under that quilt?"

"Of course." 

Merrill took off his shoes and shirt. Then he buried under the quilt and put his arms around Alicia's waist.

"How was _your_ afternoon?" Alicia asked Merrill.

"It was challenging. If I had known that putting together lesson plans and grading papers and all the curriculum stuff was this hard when I was younger, I wouldn't have been so bad in school."

"You were bad in school?"

"Not really till I was in high school. My friends and I would sit in the back of class and crack jokes the entire time."

"The jocks, huh?"

"No. Well…yeah, pretty much."

"I bet you were so cute in high school."

"Well, you knew me when I was in high school."

"I kind of remember you. I remember you a little bit from Colleen and Graham's engagement party..but you came in and out."

"Yeah. I had to be up for a game at 7 am that next morning."

"You were cute from what I could remember. But the last thing on my mind then was boys."

"I remember always thinking that you were the prettiest little girl I had ever seen."

"Little girl? Honey, you're only six years older than me. I was 11 when Coll and Graham got married..you were 17. I was not a little girl."

"OK, fine. You were the prettiest girl under the age of 15 that I had ever seen. And I don't mean pretty in a sexual way. You were pretty in an innocent way. Your eyes, your hair, the way you carried yourself…and I remember saying to myself, 'Damn, she's gonna be hot when she's older.'"

"You're such a nerd."

"Well, I wasn't wrong. But I never would've imagined that Colleen's pretty little sister would one day be the love of my life and the best friend I ever had."

"I've never thought about that."

"What?"

"You being my best friend. I mean, you're everything to me, but I've never examined it that way. Now that I think about it, you are my best friend in the world. Even if we weren't in love and getting married, we'd be amazing friends."

"Best friends."

"Exactly. But I can't imagine being just your friend."

"You know what? If we weren't dating, we'd probably just be sex buddies."

Alicia laughed hysterically and replied, "You know, you're probably right. Best friends and booty call buddies."

Merrill embraced Alicia tighter and kissed her on the lips.

"How about we take a nap and then maybe go out for dinner?"

"Ooh, that would be fun. Where to?"

"I don't know. We'll decide when we wake up."

"It's 5:20 and you still wanna take a nap?"

"I'm so tired, Ali. I've been staring at papers all day. I just need a quick one."

"Fine."

A quick nap soon turned into a long slumber. Eventually, Merrill woke up first. The entire bedroom was dark, with a touch of light coming from the crescent moon. He looked at the bedside clock.

"1 am?! How the hell did we sleep so long?"

He shook Alicia, who grumbled and moved a little.

"Honey, it's one in the morning."

She mumbled, "What? Wow…I didn't think I was this sleepy."

"Me neither. Come on, let's get under the real covers."

"No, baby. I'm so comfortable with the quilt."

"OK, OK."

"But will you do me a favor?"

"Sure."

"Will you stoke my hair so that I can get back to sleep faster? That always helps."

"Of course."

Alicia locked her arms around Merrill's waist and nestled her head into Merrill's chest. She rested her right ear against his chest, and the only sounds she heard were his heart beating and the air that went in and out of his lungs.

She closed her eyes as Merrill's hand ran through her hair and she whispered, "I love you."

Merrill kissed the top of her head and replied, "Love you too, sweetheart."

__

I never had no one  
I could count on  
I've been let down so many times  
I was tired of hurting  
So tired of searching  
Till you walked into my life  
It was a feeling I'd never known  
And for the first time  
I didn't feel alone  
  
You're more than a lover  
There could never be another  
To make me feel the way you do  
Oh we just get closer  
I fall in love all over  
Everytime I look at you  
I don't know where I'd be  
Without you here with me  
Life with you makes perfect sense  
You're my best friend  
You're my best friend…  
  
You stand by me  
And you believe in me  
Like nobody ever has  
When my world goes crazy  
You're right there to save me  
You make me see how much I have  
And I still tremble  
When we touch  
And oh the look in your eyes  
When we make love  
  
You're more than a lover  
There could never be another  
To make me feel the way you do  
Oh we just get closer  
I fall in love all over  
Everytime I look at you  
And I don't know where I'd be  
Without you here with me  
Life with you makes perfect sense  
You're my best friend  
You're my best friend… 


	25. Chapter 25

Chapter 25

"Mommy, where are we?"

"We're at church."

"Why?"

"Because it's good to go to church."

"But it's not Easter or Christmas!"

"Haven, stop."

"Sorry."

Meredith took a deep breath and stepped out of her car. She had taken the initiative to attend Graham's church with her daughter. After helping Haven out of her car seat, they walked into the church. As they approached the front doors, Meredith saw someone familiar outside and talking on a cell phone.

_That's Graham's sister-in-law_, she thought to herself.

Meredith waited until she finished the conversation and approached her.

"Hi. You might not remember me, but I'm Meredith. You were with Graham when I met him in Home Depot yesterday."

"Oh yeah! I didn't get a chance to introduce myself. I'm Alicia."

"Nice to meet you. This is my daughter, Haven."

Alicia crouched down to Haven's size and said, "Hi there. I like your dress- it's very pretty."

"Thank you."

Alicia then looked at her cell phone, which was still in her hand.

"I'm setting a great example, huh? Talking on my cell phone in front of the church. But it was my dad just checking up on me. If I didn't answer, he'd still try to call me anyway."

"My dad's the same way," Meredith replied.

"My fiancé is inside with our niece and nephew- you're more than welcome to join us."

"I'd love to. Come on, Haven."

Meredith and Haven followed Alicia into the sanctuary of the church, to the pew where Merrill and the kids were sitting.

"Merrill," Alicia said, "this is Meredith."

"Meredith..?"

"Home Depot," she whispered under her breath.

"Oh! Hi, nice to meet you. I'm Graham's brother."

Meredith looked confused as she said, "Wait a second. You're Graham's brother…_and_ Alicia's fiancé?"

"It's a long story," Alicia replied, "but let me introduce you to Graham's kids. This is Morgan and this is Bo."

They all introduced themselves and Meredith said, "Haven, honey, why don't you go sit next to Bo and show her your new purse."

Haven followed Bo and sat next to her as Meredith sat next to Alicia.

"I haven't been to church in ages," she whispered to Alicia, "I feel a little out of place."

"Oh believe me, I'm not exactly Little Miss Churchgoer. But Graham has this way about him that makes you feel welcome. I wouldn't dream of going anywhere else but here. And I'm not just saying that because he's family- even if he wasn't, I'd still enjoy coming here."

A few minutes later, the service began. Graham's view of Meredith was blocked, so he never even saw her during the duration of the service.

When it was over, Alicia asked Meredith, "Do you want to come with us to lunch in Doylestown? We always go out after the service."

"I would love to, but I promised my parents that I would spend time with them this evening. But I'll take a raincheck."

"Will do. It was good seeing you."

"You too."

Meredith swallowed the lump in her throat and decided to approach Graham. He finished talking to someone else and then immediately noticed her.

"Meredith? Hi..I..I didn't know you were here."

"Yeah. I sat with Alicia and your brother. I really enjoyed the service."

"Thank you. I'm glad you decided to come."

"Alicia invited me to lunch, but I made a vow to my folks that Haven and I would spend the day with them. Maybe we can do that next Sunday."

"I hope so. So is this Haven?"

"Yes. Haven, I want you to meet a friend of mine. This is Father Hess."

"It's OK. She can call me Graham."

"Alright then, this is Graham."

Graham was intrigued by Meredith's smile and her overall presence. He tried to break away from the thoughts by extended his hand to Haven's.

"Is Bo your daughter?" Haven asked.

"Yes, she is."

"She's nice."

"And so are you, from what I can tell."

Haven smiled coyly and wrapped her arm around Meredith's legs.

"Well, we should get going," she said.

She reached into her bag and took out one of her business cards.

"That's how you can reach me."

Graham examined the card and said, "You're a writer for the Trenton Times?"

"Yep. I'm a feature reporter- I research all the headline stories and that good stuff."

"Like Lois Lane."

"Yeah, I guess. OK, now I'm really leaving. It was good seeing you, Graham."

"You too. Bye, Meredith."

"Bye."

As Meredith walked away, Graham exhaled deeply and tried to get the thought of her out of his head.

_Take things slow, Graham_, he thought to himself.

- - - - - - - - - - - - -

"…this phenomenon, I had to put it in a song, and it goes like…whoa…amber is the color of your energy.."

The following Tuesday, Alicia quietly sang along as she sat on the floor of the garage house. She was looking at the final copy of the wedding invitations as she sipped on a beer. LaStalla was going through a slow period, so she decided to take a week-long vacation in order to plan the wedding. The ringing of her cell phone suddenly broke her concentration.

"Hello?" she answered.

"Hey gorgeous. What are you up to?"

"Picking out what the final invitation's gonna look like. It's actually relaxing- I've got my Miller Lite and I'm listening to 311. Ellen should be here any minute."

"And she's here until Sunday, right?"

"Yep."

"We definitely need to go out tomorrow night- like we used to."

"Oh, we will. Hey, do you still have Kylie's address? I wanna send her an invitation."

"Alicia, you've lost your mind."

"I'm serious. That would be so deliciously bitchy to invite her."

"Yeah, and have her interrupt the wedding? I wouldn't put it past her to do something like that."

"But seriously, as soon as Ellen gets here, we're going to order the invitations and send them out. You wrote down everyone you wanted to invite, right?"

"Yes…and push comes to shove, we can order more just in case."

"I'm on a budget here, remember?"

"Let's not worry about money right now, OK? Just concentrate on getting everything done that you need to."

"Whatever you say."

"Alright, class is about to start. I gotta go, babe. I should be home by 5."

"I'll see you then."

"I love you, beautiful."

"Love you more, stud."

Alicia hung up and submersed herself back into her work. A few minutes later, she heard a car horn in the driveway.

"Elle Belle!" she said aloud to herself.

She immediately jumped up and ran outside, down the stairs and to Ellen's car. As soon as Ellen got out of her car, Alicia threw her arms around her.

"Hey stranger!" Ellen said.

"Hey stranger yourself! How was your drive?"

"Peaceful, believe it or not. It's nice to escape Manhattan sometimes, you know? God, it feels like I haven't seen you in forever!"

"Oh come on…we saw each other at Merrill's party. That wasn't long ago."

"I know, but still…you look different, like you have a glow. You're not pregnant, are you?"

"No! The whole wedding thing is starting to sink in- and it's the most amazing feeling. Come on, let's go inside the house. Graham fixed up the guest room for you."

"That was nice of him. Speaking of Graham, how are things with you and him?"

"A lot better. It was really awkward there for a while, but now everything's cool. I think he's ready to start dating again. He met this really beautiful woman at Home Dept on Saturday. She even came to church on Sunday to see him."

"Oh really? Well, that's good. He's made such improvement since Colleen died. So have you."

Alicia smiled and said, "I'm doing the best I can."

She opened the door to the guest room and Ellen put her bags down.

"Where's everyone?"

"Work, camp, church…it's nice to have some quiet time, though."

Ellen put her hand on her stomach and said, "I am _so_ hungry. I was too busy this morning to eat breakfast. Let's go get some lunch."

"Got anywhere in mind?"

"Let's go somewhere in Trenton."

"After you."

They left the room and went outside to Ellen's car, and were on their way to Trenton within 5 minutes.

- - - - - - - - - - - - -

School had been over for an hour. Merrill sat at the computer in his classroom, browsing various locations where he and Alicia could have their reception. His student assistant gathered up her belongings and approached his desk.

She handed him some papers and said, "Here you go, Coach. I got through grading only half, though."

"That's OK. I really appreciate your help, Kelly."

"No problem. Do you need anything else?"

Merrill laughed and said, "Nothing that you can help me with. The whole wedding thing is more complicated than it looks on TV and in the movies."

"What's so complicated about it?"

"Finding somewhere to have the reception. Everywhere is booked."

"Have you ever been to Northampton Valley Country Club?"

"Once, when I was still in the minors. It was before I even met Ali. Why?"

"My dad is director of marketing there. I'm sure if I talked to him, he could work out something for the reception."

Merrill looked up from the computer and said, "Are you serious? It's beautiful there- Ali would love me forever."

"Won't she do that anyway?"

"Yeah, but…anyway, when can you let me know about it?"

"I'll ask my dad when I get home. What day is the wedding on?"

"September 7th."

"OK- I'll ask him."

"Thanks, Kelly. I'll see you tomorrow."

After Kelly left, Merrill stayed behind for another hour and a half. Then he finally packed up his things and headed home. After the drive home, Merrill was relieved to finally arrive home. He went up the stairs of the garage house and opened the door. Inside, he was startled to find Alicia and Ellen on the floor- weeping their eyes out.

He asked, "What's wrong? Why are you guys crying?"

Then he answered his own question just by looking at the TV.

"Oh. You're watching _Beaches_. Never mind."

Ellen sniffled and looked up at him, saying, "Good to see you too, Merrill."

"Come here, you big baby. Give me a hug."

She stood up and gave Merrill a big hug.

"How have you been?" he asked.

"I've been good. I'm glad to be here with you guys."

Merrill bent down and gave Alicia a kiss.

"Hey sweetheart. So what trouble did you two get into today?"

"We got a lot accomplished. We ordered the flower arrangements and the cake, and we sent out all of the invites. All that's pretty much left is what we're wearing and where we're having the reception."

Ellen said, "Wait a second. Al, didn't you guys have a wedding planner? Where is she in all of this?"

Merrill replied, "Her 15-year-old daughter got knocked up and they skipped town. She left us a voicemail and that was it. We just decided to do everything on our own. It's just gonna be a small wedding- not a Presidential inauguration."

He opened the refrigerator and asked, "Who got sushi?"

Alicia replied, "It's for you, babe. Elle and I stuffed our faces at lunch, but I knew you'd be hungry we you got home."

"You're the best. I have _so_ much to do tonight. I have to grade 40 exams so that the kids can get their final grade- and then summer school is done."

Ellen asked, "Do you get a break before school starts?"

"I had an option to take a week-long break, but I decided to save it for when Ali and I go on our honeymoon. Plus, we start football practice next week and I have to help out with that."

Alicia said, "Honey, do you mind just taking a second to go over some places for the reception?"

"Actually, I'm already on top of it."

"Really? Do tell."

"You know Kelly- my student assistant?"

"Yeah."

"Her dad is some bigshot at the Northampton Valley Country Club. She's gonna talk to him and see if we can have our reception there."

"Shut up! That would be a perfect place to have a reception

Merrill leaned down and kissed Alicia twice on the lips. As the night went on, Alicia and Ellen helped Merrill grade his papers. Time snuck up on them and before they knew it, it was 12:30 in the morning. They were all slumped over and exhausted. Ellen was sitting at their tiny dining table, with her head down. Merrill and Alicia were on the floor, leaning against the bed.

Ellen groaned, "I cannot believe we cleared two six-packs between the three of us."

"And I have to be at work in 7 hours," Merrill replied, "But hey, at least we got the tests graded."

Alicia got up and stretched as she said, "Elle Belle, we should call it a night. Mom's meeting us at David's Bridal at 10:30."

"The one in Trenton?"

"Yep. I'll walk you over to the main house- I need a cigarette anyway."

Ellen stumbled up and said, "Goodnight, Merrill."

"Night, Elle. Thanks for helping me."

"No problem."

Alicia ruffled Merrill's hair and said, "I'll be right back."

"I'll be waiting."

She met Ellen outside and they walked across the lawn, to the front porch of the main house. They sat down on the stairs and both lit cigarettes.

Ellen said, "You know, I've been seriously thinking about moving back to this area."

"But what about your job?"

"I can get an editing job anywhere. Nickelodeon's not as fun as it used to be. Everybody who I've been close to has left and things just aren't the same. And then there's Tyler- his job is starting to really take off. Plus, he's getting really serious with Haley- she practically lives with us. He's got no time for his little sister anymore."

"I have to admit, it would be awesome to have you closer."

"Yeah, my mom keeps saying the same thing. I think I'm gonna live with her and John until I find my own place in Trenton or Philly. I have to be in a city, but not something along the lines of New York City. What about you? I know you loved NYC when we lived there. Don't you and Merrill miss living in Trenton?"

Alicia looked out at the cornfields and said, "Not really. I think this is where I belong. When I was little, I dreamed of living somewhere serene. Sure, Newtown can get boring, but Philly and Trenton aren't that far away. I love sleeping at night and hearing nothing but the crickets and cornstalks rustling- no traffic or anything like that waking me up. I'm perfectly content here."

Ellen leaned her head against Alicia's shoulder and replied, "Al, do you realize that this is it?"

"What exactly do you mean by 'it?'"

"A new phase of our lives. You're getting married and you'll probably be a mom in the next five years. It seems like just yesterday we were convincing our moms to drive us to see New Kids on the Block in Philly."

Alicia cracked up laughing and said, "They were our world!"

"But now you've got an awesome guy who's your world. It takes some people a lifetime to find their soulmate- you found yours when you were 22."

"Speaking of a lifetime, do you realize that we've been friends for 11 years? Some people don't stay married that long."

"The best 11 years of my life."

Alicia put her arms around Ellen and squeezed her.

"Mine too, Elle Belle."

They stayed on the porch and relished the tranquility of the night for a few more minutes.

Finally, Ellen stood up and said, "It's almost 1:00- I've been up since 6. I'm beyond exhausted and I drank way too much beer tonight- I'm done."

"Call my cell when you wake up in the morning- maybe we can leave early and hit Starbuck's before we meet Mom."

"Sounds like a plan. Goodnight, hon."

"Night."

Alicia blew a kiss at Ellen and started walking back to the garage house. When she arrived inside, Merrill was sitting on the bed, watching TV.

"Hey," she said, "I thought you were going to bed."

"I was, but I just wanted to see who won the game earlier."

"I see."

Alicia changed into her pajamas and climbed into bed with Merrill.

He wrapped his arms around her and said, "I talked to Jack today about being my best man."

"And?"

"He said he thought I would never ask."

"That's awesome, honey."

"Yeah. He and I are going out for drinks tomorrow night- I don't have to be at work that next morning until 11. You and Ellen should come- he always did think Ellen was cute."

"I never knew that! Isn't he still dating that girl who was Miss Philadelphia?"

"No, they broke up."

"Interesting. That should make for a fun night. Lord knows that Elle and I are gonna need a drink after dress shopping with Mom tomorrow."

Merrill sat still for a minute, and then suddenly started to tickle Alicia.

"Stop!" she gasped, "You know how ticklish I am, baby!"

Before Alicia knew it, Merrill was lying on top of her and their noses and foreheads were touching. Then, much to Alicia's delight, he slid his hand slowly underneath her tanktop. She bit her lip and fully enjoyed the moment.

"You know," she whispered, "I've been thinking of getting them pierced."

"Both of them?"

"Yeah. Why not?"

"That would be hot, babe."

"Ellen has hers pierced."

"And _how_ do you know that? You do get pretty crazy when you're drunk."

"She told me, jackass!"

"I was kidding."

"But I have seen them briefly. We're best friends- nudity's no big deal. Besides, I'm sure you've seen Jack naked."

"Alicia, men are different."

"Whatever."

Merrill then placed his lips on her earlobe and whispered, "You're not sleepy, are you?"

"Kinda. You were the one who said you wanted to get some sleep. You know that once you start nibbling my ear, you're crossing into the point of no return."

"Or I can leave you hanging…"

"Who said I wanted to have sex anyway?"

Merrill glared at Alicia and then slipped the straps off of her tanktop, one at a time.

"I wanna feel your skin against mine," he whispered, tracing his finger along her collarbone.

Alicia pulled the tanktop over her head and pressed her bare upper body against Merrill's. He kissed her lips three times and then ran the back of his hand against her cheek.

"I… love… you," he sang.

"Are you still drunk?"

"No. Do I have to be drunk to tell you that I love you?"

"Of course not."

"You know, now that I think about it, saying 'I love you' is so inadequate. It seems so meager when it comes to how I really feel about you."

"You don't need words to tell me you love me. I can feel it whenever you hold me like this and when you look at me. It's the kind of connection that a husband and wife should have."

Merrill kissed Alicia's forehead and said, "You never told me you love me back. You accused me of being drunk."

"Come on, do I really need to tell you?"

"I like to hear you say it."

She bit his nose and said, "I love you, I love you, I love you!"

"I know."

"Who are you, Han Solo?"

"No, I'm much more attractive and charming."

"I don't know about that. Harrison Ford _was_ pretty hot in the Star Wars movies."

Merrill laughed as he reached over to turn out the bedside lamp. Then he wrapped his arms around her waist and stroked the small of her back.

Alicia murmured, "That feels so good."

Merrill unclasped one of his hands and moved it to Alicia's face, where he traced her lips with his fingers. Then he kissed her, savoring the feeling of holding her lips in his. After he let go, he played with Alicia's hair.

"What are you thinking about?" Alicia asked.

"Oh, a lot of things."

"Like?"

"Mostly about our future…and how crazy and life-changing these next few months are going to be."

"I think about that a lot too."

"I was also just thinking about what my life would've been like without you. You know, if we hadn't have been re-acquainted that day by Colleen."

"I'm sure we would've met again somehow."

"Yeah, but it might've been too late. We could've both been with other people…and I probably wouldn't be as close to Graham as I am now."

Alicia said, "I think I needed you more than you needed me."

"And how's that?"

"I probably would've crawled back to Harrison and I'd be miserable. But you know what? We shouldn't dwell on what could've been. I have you and I've never been happier in my entire life."

Merrill kissed Alicia one final time and said, "I love you."

"I know."

They laughed together and pulled the covers over their head- and were asleep within 15 minutes.

- - - - - - - - - - - - -

The next morning, Alicia's cell phone alarm went off at 9 am. She struggled to open her eyes as she shut it off and then noticed a note on Merrill's pillow.

"Ali-

I didn't want to wake you up this morning to say goodbye- you were out like a light. I'll call you later on my lunch break.

Love you, Merrill."

Alicia smiled to herself and placed the note on the nightstand. Then she picked up her cell phone and called Ellen. Much to her surprise, Ellen answered almost immediately.

"Hey! What's up, Ali Bean?"

"You sound ten times more awake than I do."

"I'm so used to getting up early- it comes naturally. I'm in the kitchen having coffee with Graham."

"I'll be right there."

Alicia hung up the phone and got out of bed. As she brushed her hair back into a ponytail and put on shoes, she realized she still had no shirt on.

"That's all I need," she said to herself, "Walking into the house topless."

She laughed, picked up her tanktop from the floor and put it on. Then she headed to the main house and went through the back door. When she arrived, Ellen was browsing through the newspaper while Graham was cleaning the kitchen counter.

"Good morning," Alicia said, pouring herself a cup of coffee.

"Hey you," Ellen said, "By the way, Merrill said to tell you goodbye and that he loves you."

"Yeah, he left me a note this morning."

Graham said, "So today's the big day, huh? Picking out _the_ dress."

"Yep. This is all slowly starting to sink in- it's a little nerve-wracking, but it's so worth it."

_And I wish Colleen was here to help me out_, Alicia thought to herself.

Graham asked, "Ali, you're still going with Bo to the zoo on Friday, right?"

"Yep."

"She's so excited- it's all she's been talking about."

Ellen looked at Alicia and laughed.

"You're going to the zoo with Bo? You hate animals!"

"That's not true. I like dogs, cats, and koalas."

"Oh yeah, since koalas are so common in Pennsylvania."

"I'll be fine. So Graham, what's on your agenda today?"

"I'm gonna go back to Home Depot and buy that ceiling fan that I saw the other day. And then I have a few counseling sessions. People are still suffering from some trauma from the attacks- you know, questioning their faith and such."

"I see. Well, I'm gonna go take a shower and then we can get out of here, Elle."

"OK. I'll be here."

- - - - - - - - - - - - -

A few hours later, Graham sat in his office at the church and went through general paperwork. The church's receptionist knocked on his door.

"Reverend Hess, there's a phone call for you- it's from a woman named Meredith McCarthy."

His heart skipped a beat as he replied, "Thanks, Jill. You can put her through."

Graham waited for two rings, and then he cleared his throat and picked up the phone.

"Hello?"

"Graham? Hi, it's Meredith."

"Hi."

"You sound preoccupied. Should I call you back?"

"No, I'm honestly just surprised that you called me."

"Surprised?"

"Yeah- I didn't think you would."

"I always keep my word. You're not too busy to talk, are you?"

"No, of course not."

Graham felt too nervous to say anything, letting a few moments of uncomfortable silence pass. He then decided to ignore his inhibitions and just be upfront with Meredith.

"I know this may be a little rushed, but would you like to come over for dinner tonight?"

"Oh, I don't know if I could find a babysitter for Haven on such short notice."

"She's invited to come too."

"Wow. Most men find out I have a daughter and they want nothing to do with me."

"That's because they're probably not fathers."

"Very true."

"So…was that a yes or a no?"

"Of course it's a yes. What time should we come over?"

"Is 7:00 alright for you?"

"It's perfect. Let me get a pen so that I can write down the directions to your house…"

- - - - - - - - - - - - -

Alicia sighed in frustration and shook her head.

"I don't like this one either," she said.

Sarah adjusted the bottom of the dress that Alicia was trying on and said, "Why not? It fits you perfectly."

"Mom, you've said that about every gown that I've tried on. This looks like a prom dress. Elle, what do you think?"

"I like the second one you tried on."

"But it made my boobs look huge and smashed against my chest."

"Is that necessarily a bad thing?"

"I want Merrill looking into my eyes, not at my boobs."

Sarah said, "Maybe we should take a lunch break and then go somewhere else. After all, we don't have to decide on a dress today, honey."

"Yeah, you're right. Why don't we go to the mall? There's a bridal store there- let's get out of here."

Alicia changed back into her regular clothes and then left the store with Sarah and Ellen. After they stopped for lunch and arrived at the mall, Alicia's cell phone rang.

"Hello?"

"Hey, Ali."

"Graham! What's going on?"

"Did you have major plans tonight?"

"Not until later on tonight. I'm going out for drinks with Merrill, Elle and Jack. Why?"

"I invited Meredith and Haven over for dinner."

"You did? You sly fox!"

"I'm heading home now to try and figure out what to make. How's dress shopping going?"

"I haven't found one that I like yet."

"I'm sure you'll find something soon."

"You sound like my mom. Well, we're about to go into the mall. Do you need me to pick up anything from the grocery store on the way home?"

"No, I think I'm good. I'll see you later."

"Bye."

Alicia caught up with Sarah and Ellen.

"Guess what? Graham invited Meredith and her daughter over for dinner."

Ellen asked, "Is that the woman he met at Home Depot?"

"Yep!"  
Sarah said, "Excuse me? Graham met a woman at Home Depot?"

"Yeah, but I'll explain it on the way home. Right now, I-"

Alicia lost all thought as they entered the bridal store. She immediately spotted a mannequin in the back of the store.

"Mom, Elle, look! That dress is...amazing! That's exactly like the one I've always dreamed of wearing- that's _the_ dress!"

Alicia went up to a woman who worked in the store.

"Excuse me, but the dress on that mannequin- is it on any of the racks?"

"Yes, it's over there. But it's a size 8."

"What size is the one on the mannequin?"

The woman took the mannequin down and looked at the tag on the back of the dress.

"It's a 4."

"That's exactly what size I am! Is there any way you could switch the gowns? I really like this one."

"Let me double check with my manager- I'm sure it won't be a problem."

"Thank you so much."

While Alicia waited for the woman to come back, she grabbed Sarah by the arm.

"I think my gown search might be over. And the price isn't too steep, either."

Ellen said, "Ali, have you decided on bridesmaid dresses yet?"

"I talked to Miranda, Carly and Angie- and they all agreed on wearing red. Since you're my maid of honor, you should wear whatever you want to."

"Flip flops and jeans?"

"Sure, Elle. Next week, the girls and I are gonna decide on the design."

The woman came back and had the dress that was previously on the mannequin.

"Did you want to try this on?" she asked.

"Of course," Alicia replied, "I really appreciate this."

"No problem. Follow me."

Sarah held Alicia's purse as she went into the dressing room.

Ellen rested her chin on Sarah's shoulder blade and said, "This is all so surreal. I don't think I'll actually believe that Ali is getting married until I see her come down the aisle. I can't even begin to imagine how this makes you feel."

"To be honest with you, it's a 50/50 feeling. Half of me is beyond ecstatic to see Alicia like this- smiling, happy, in love with an amazing man…and the other half of me is devastated because Colleen isn't here to be a part of this."

Ellen replied, "I'm sorry. I didn't mean for you to think about that."

"No, honey, it's not your fault. I just hope that Alicia's love for Merrill will overpower the grief that she feels. I don't want her to have a mental breakdown and be depressed- this is supposed to be the happiest time in her life."

"It's going to be- don't worry."

The door to the dressing room opened and Alicia stepped out. Both Ellen and Sarah were taken aback by how beautiful she looked in the dress. It was a creamy white tube gown, with a beaded top and a satin bottom with delicate layers of chiffon. She twirled around and grinned.

"How do I look?"

Sarah immediately thought about Alicia as a child. She would put on tiny princess dresses, spin around, and grin- exactly the way she had just done. Now her little princess was a stunning woman about to change her life forever.

"You look gorgeous," Sarah said, "Like a princess."

Ellen added, "I've never seen a dress like that. It's perfect for you, Ali."

Alicia squealed and said, "I'm gonna call Merrill!"

"No!" Ellen exclaimed, "It's bad luck! You have to surprise him with this gown."

"In fact," Sarah said, "I'll keep it at home. That way, Merrill doesn't see it at all."

Alicia replied, "I guess you're right. OK, I'll be right back."

Right as Alicia stepped back into the dressing room, her cell phone rang inside her purse.

"I'll answer it," Ellen said, "and look- it's Merrill. Hello? Hey you. We're at a bridal store in the mall. I don't know- maybe she found a dress and maybe she didn't. No, I'm not gonna tell you what it looks like. It's supposed to be a surprise for you."

Alicia peeked out from behind the door and said, "Can I please talk to my husband-to-be?"

Ellen handed the phone to Alicia, who went back into the dressing room.

"Hi baby! Yeah. Uh huh. No, it's my wedding day secret. Nothing you can do or say will lead me to divulge any details. No, not even that. Mmm, that's tempting, but no! Don't you want something to look forward to as I walk down the aisle? Oh, that's so sweet. Did Graham call you and tell you about dinner with Meredith? I know! I'm proud of him for being so bold. Alright. I love you too, sweetie. Bye."

Alicia reached over the door and handed Ellen the cell phone. A few minutes later, she emerged with the dress in her arms.

Sarah took it from her and said, "Give this to me so that I can pay for it."

Alicia kissed Sarah's cheek and said, "Mom, you're the best. Thank you so much for doing all of this for me."

"You're my baby girl. Why wouldn't I?"

As Sarah went up to the register, Alicia looked at Ellen and held her hand.

"You look tired. You OK?"

"I wanna get married," she mumbled, "I'm like Bridget Jones..I'm gonna die an old spinster."

"Elle Belle, no you won't. You're gonna find yourself some dashing guy with a great job, who wants to spend all his money on you."

"Yeah, if you see him, let me know."

They waited for Sarah to pay and then went home.

- - - - - - - - - - - - -

It was now a little after six thirty that night. Graham was outside setting up everything for the outdoor dinner. Alicia came down the stairs of the garage house, dressed in a flowing green tube top and jeans. Her hair was pulled back into a high ponytail and she wore a mirrored pair of sunglasses.

Graham thought to himself, _That's Ali. Looking glamorous even for a backyard barbeque._

"I'm gonna go get Bo ready," she said, walking past Graham.

"Hey, how does the tablecloth look?"

"It looks fine- I like it."

"Do you think it's too informal to have dinner outside? I don't want to make a bad first impression."

Alicia walked back over to Graham and said, "You have nothing to worry about, Graham. Meredith is really nice. You know me and my vibes- I can always tell when a person is being phony. She's a genuinely sweet lady and I'm sure that she and Haven are gonna have a great time."

Graham squeezed Alicia's shoulders and said, "You're just like your sister- always knowing the right thing to say at the right time."

Alicia walked towards the door into the kitchen and said, "I try."

A few minutes after Alicia went inside, Merrill's car pulled into the driveway. When he got out of the car, he lugged two bags of groceries along with his school bag.

"Did you get everything?" Graham asked.

"Marshmallows, chocolate, the crackers that bear your name, hot dog buns, and wine."

"Wine?"

"Gotta make a smooth first impression, bro."

Meanwhile, Morgan was playing Uno with Ellen while Alicia was braiding Bo's hair.

"Aunt Ali?"

"Yes, baby?"

"Does Daddy like Haven's mommy?"

"They're friends- but that's all."

"I don't want a new mommy."

Alicia turned Bo towards her and said, "I know you don't. Meredith's not going to be your new mommy."

_But I can't make that promise_, Alicia thought to herself.

Bo touched Alicia's face and said, "I wish you were our new mommy."

Alicia sighed and said, "Your mommy is always going to be your mommy. Even though she's in heaven, she's still your mommy and she always will be. Even if your daddy meets another lady and wants to marry her, she still won't replace Mommy."

"UNO!"

Ellen and Morgan had been so absorbed with playing Uno, they hadn't even heard Bo and Alicia's conversation.

Right after Ellen yelled, Morgan said, "Oh yeah? Draw four!"

"Hey! You did that on purpose!"

Alicia finished helping Bo and then they went downstairs and outside. Bo ran to the swingset and Alicia approached Merrill, who was tending the grill. She wrapped her arms around his waist, pressed her nose against his shirt and inhaled deeply.

"Mmm…I love that cologne."

He mimicked her and said, "Mmm…I love you."

"Are you making fun of me?"

"Now why would I ever do that?"

Alicia walked towards the picnic table and said, "The weather couldn't be any more perfect for an outdoor dinner."

Graham looked at his watch and said, "It's seven. What if she's not coming?"

"She's being a typical woman- fashionably late."

"What if she's lost? I've never been good with giving directions."

"If you don't stop worrying, I'm going to bite your fingers off- one by one."

"You're making me shake in my boots, Alicia. I'll be right back."

Graham went inside the house and Merrill walked over to the picnic table.

"Have I mentioned how beautiful you look?" he asked Alicia.

"Do I really? I didn't overdress?"

"No, baby- you look perfect."

He sat behind her, locked his arms around her, and rested his head on her shoulder.

"Is it just me," he said, "or is September taking forever to get here?"

"It'll be here before we know it, babe."

"So you can't tell me anything about your dress."

"Nope!"

He started kissing her neck seductively and whispered, "Please?"

"You're using clever tactics, Mr. Hess…but sorry."

Merrill pulled her ponytail back so that her head was tilted backwards and she was looking at him.

"You're extremely sexy when you're mysterious."

"And you're always sexy."

"If you were one of my students, would you wanna sleep with me?"

"Oh, of course! I'd always wanna stay after class for 'tutoring.' How many schools have coaches as hot as you?"

"Turn around."

"Why?"

"So that I can kiss you."

Alicia quickly swung her body around and held Merrill's face in her hands. Then she giggled and met him halfway for a kiss.

He broke away and said, "I love it when you wear that lip gloss. It makes your lips so irresistibly soft."

They leaned in to kiss again, and were interrupted by the sound of a car coming onto the gravel driveway.

"She's he-ere," Merrill said.

"I'll go get Graham," Alicia said.

As Alicia went inside, Merrill met Meredith and Haven in the driveway.

"Hey. Did you get lost at all?" he asked.

"No, we made it OK. Haven, say hi to Merrill."

Haven smiled and said, "Hello."

Merrill pointed to the swingset in the backyard and said, "Bo's over there on the swings. She's been looking forward to playing with you."

Meredith said, "Go ahead, sweetie. Go play on the swingset with Bo."

Haven ran over to the swingset and Meredith continued her conversation with Merrill.

"We're eating outside? I love it!"

"Graham was really nervous that you would think this was all too informal."

"No way. I'm very low maintenance- I don't need a five star restaurant to have a great time."

Graham appeared and said, "Hi, Meredith."

"Hey Graham! This is so fantastic, doing everything outside. This house is so beautiful."

"Thanks. Come on, I'll show you around a little."

Graham showed Meredith around the backyard and then took her inside the house. Meanwhile, Merrill finished cooking what was on the grill and Alicia helped Ellen with last minute preparations for dinner.

Ellen asked, "Are we still going out for drinks tonight with Jack?"

"As far as I know. Will you pass me the sugar canister, please?"

Ellen passed Alicia the sugar and watched her as she stirred some into a pitcher of lemonade.

"So is Jack hot?"

Alicia laughed and said, "I love you, Elle Belle."

"I'm serious! I don't remember what he looks like."

"You watch Trading Spaces, right?"

"Just to see Ty Pennington."

"Well, you ruined my point. I was gonna say that he could be Ty's brother."

"And he doesn't have a girlfriend?"

"Nope! And according to Merrill, he thinks you're cute."

"But I've never met him!"

"He was at Merrill's surprise party."

"Wait a second- was he the tall guy with the plastic Barbie girlfriend? He was rocking the whole Keith Urban look."

"Yep- that was him. He must've seen you at the party or something- and he couldn't say anything cause he had a girlfriend then."

Ellen squealed and said, "I feel like I'm in high school again!"

"I never knew you graduated."

Ellen pinched Alicia and picked up a nearby bowl of salad.

"I'm taking this outside- I'll meet you out there, smartass."

Alicia looked out the window and smiled as she observed Graham and Meredith talking at the picnic bench. Then she looked over at Merrill, who was pushing both Bo and Haven on the swings.

_Is it wrong for me to still wish Colleen was here_?

She sighed and took the lemonade outside. The wine was in an iced bucket in the middle of the table with glasses around it.

"Is everything ready?" she asked Merrill.

"I think so. Help me bring these plates over."

A few minutes later, everyone was sitting at the picnic table and ready to eat.

Morgan asked, "Dad, should we say a prayer?"

Graham looked at Meredith, and then back at Morgan.

"Sure. Why not?"

Everyone linked hands as Graham spoke.

"Lord, thank you for bringing us here tonight on this beautiful evening. Thank you for blessing us with Meredith and Haven's friendship…"

Alicia opened her eyes for a moment and saw that Meredith was holding exceptionally tight to Graham's hand.

"…we pray, Amen."

- - - - - - - - - - - - -

Meredith took one last bite of her smores and groaned.

"I am officially stuffed. If I eat one more bite, I won't be able to drive home."

Haven asked, "Mommy, can I have another one?"

"Sweetie, you've had two and a half- I don't want you to get sick."

"Please Mom?"

"Sorry, kiddo. Besides, you have summer camp tomorrow. We should get going."

Alicia stood up and said, "Haven, how about you and Bo help me clean up out here?"

"OK."

Haven and Bo helped Alicia clean off the table and met up with Ellen, who was already inside the kitchen. Morgan was inside, and Merrill was in the garage house. Graham and Meredith were alone outside.

"So," she said, "I don't mean to bring up a touchy subject, but were you and your family affected at all by the attacks?"

Graham looked at her and said, "Come on- I'll show you something."

He took Meredith by the hand and led her into the corn.

"Where are we going? Malachi isn't going to come out, is he?"

"Malachi?"

"Yeah. You know, from Children of the Corn?"

"I've never seen it. Would you watch it if _you_ had a cornfield in your backyard?"

"You're right."

Graham led Meredith to the clearing where the crop circle still remained. She bent down and ran her hands along the bent corn.

"This is...wow. I can't believe they were actually here and did this. I remember them saying on the news that they were within 5 miles of the markings they made. So that means.."

"They were in our house."

Meredith gasped and covered her mouth with her hand.

"You mean you actually saw them?!"

"One of them had Morgan in its arms."'

"OK, you can stop joking now."

"I wish I was joking."

"This whole invasion was the biggest story of my career. I saw photographs of the aliens, but that was it. I can't believe there was one in your house and...your family must be so strong to have survived something like this."

"Yeah, we made it through somehow."  
"I'm sure that you were a major source of comfort to the kids and to Merrill and Alicia as well."

"To a certain extent."

"What does that mean?"

"I'll tell you another time."

"Oh, I see. There are many more layers of you I have yet to discover."

"I'm sure you will. You're Lois Lane, after all."

"So does that mean I'm second date worthy?"

"I don't see why not."

Meredith smiled and linked her arm in Graham's.

"This is spooking me out. Let's go back to the house."

They walked back through the corn and Meredith kept a tight grip on Graham's arm.

"How do you not get lost in here? It's like a big maze."

"I just look at the ground. I've lived here for 10 years, so I know my way pretty well around the fields."

They made their way to the backyard and saw that everyone was still inside.

"Thank you for coming over tonight," Graham said.

"No, thank you for inviting me. Haven and I don't get to do this a lot. In fact, I haven't spent time with another man like this since Haven was born. For six years, I've focused on nothing but my career and raising Haven."

"Were you married to her father?"

"No. I was doing a story on the mayor and I met one of his PR assistants. It was a fling that ended up with me being pregnant...and he could care less. I haven't heard from him since I was pregnant. Believe me, I don't cry my nights away worrying about it. But what does concern me is that Haven has never had a father figure in her life."

"I'm sure that will change. You're a beautiful and intelligent woman and I'm sure you'll meet someone who can be just that for Haven."

"You think so?"

"I know so."

Graham and Meredith found that they were standing inches away from each other.

He stepped back a little and said, "I'm sorry. This is really awkward for me. I haven't spent time with a woman besides Colleen in...well, since I started seeing Colleen."

"Don't worry. This is all new to me, too."

They gravitated back towards each other and without a second thought stopping him, he leaned towards Meredith and gave her a kiss on her lips.

She kept her eyes closed, even after the kiss was over.

"You have to excuse me," she whispered, "I haven't been kissed like that in a long, long time. I'm just relishing the moment."

In that instant, it was almost as if Graham heard Colleen tell him, "Go ahead. It's alright with me- I want you to be happy."

He pressed his lips against Meredith's and she rested her hand on the side of his face. Despite the fact that it wasn't an openmouthed kiss, the passion between them was undeniable. After about half a minute, Meredith pulled away and took a deep breath.

"Graham, I...I should get going. Haven has to get up in the morning and I have a few stories that are about to deadline and I...oh God, I sound so neurotic, don't I?"

"No."

She smiled and replied, "Hopefully we can get together sometime this weekend- maybe Friday or Saturday?"

"Sounds like a plan."

"OK. I'll be right back."

As Meredith went inside the house, Graham sat down at the picnic table as thoughts raced rampantly through his head. He didn't know what to think.

_This is exactly how Colleen and I started out- but I need to take this slow...for my sake and for the kids' sake._

He ran his fingers across his lips and couldn't help but smile. Within a few minutes, Meredith came back out, holding a sleeping Haven in her arms.

"She was passed out on the couch," she said, laughing.

"Are Bo and Morgan sleeping too? I know that they were pretty exhausted."

"Alicia was putting Bo to bed and Morgan was reading in his room. He's so independent."

"I know. Sometimes I forget that he's ten. His personality is almost identical to Colleen's- I think that's why sometimes he gets along better with Alicia than he does with me. She can do no wrong in his eyes."

"Well, she seems like a great person."

"She is. Sometimes I don't know what we would do without her here."

"Alright. Thanks again for everything."

"My pleasure. I'll give you a call tomorrow."

"OK."

Graham walked Meredith to her car and helped her place Haven inside. Once she was secure, Meredith closed the door and gave Graham a hug.

"Goodnight, Graham."

"Meredith."

They let go of the embrace and gazed into each other's eyes. He desperately wanted to kiss her, but wanted to anticipate something for the next time they saw each other. Instead, he just kissed her cheek. He opened her car door for her and she smiled as she got in and closed the door. As she drove away, she waved at Graham and he watched her disappear down the road. Graham went inside the house and met Alicia as she was coming down the stairs.

"Bo's in bed and Morgan's relaxing. I'm gonna go get ready to go out with Ellen and Merrill."

"Where are you guys going to again?"

"To Diamond's, just to have a few drinks with Jack."

"That's in Trenton, right?"

"Yeah. Hey, are you OK? You seem kinda spacey. Got Meredith on the brain, huh?"

Graham sighed and said, "I don't think I'm supposed to feel like this. It's only been seven months since Colleen died."

"You know something I actually learned when I went to NYU? I took a psych class- and my professor said that the more you loved your deceased spouse, the quicker you fall in love with someone else. That's what happened to Ellen's mom. She re-married within a year after Ellen's dad died."

"I never said anything about marrying Meredith."

"I know you didn't. I'm just saying that it's normal for you to move on and have feelings for someone else. Who knows? Maybe Colleen had some hand in you meeting Meredith."

"It does sound like something she would do. She always sacrificed her happiness for others' happiness."

"So if I were you, I'd move slowly into things with Meredith. From what I've picked up, she's a fantastic woman and she really likes you."

"Can I ask you something personal?"

"You know you always can."

"Is this all OK with you?"

"You mean you starting to see Meredith."

"Yeah. I won't keep pursuing this if it upsets you."

"Why would it upset me, Graham? I want you to be happy more than anything in the world. Of course, it's a little weird to see you with someone besides Colleen, but don't let my opinion hold you back."

"You really mean that?"

Alicia wrapped her arms around Graham's waist and gave him a hug.

"Of course I do."

He kissed the top of her head and replied, "Thank you for always being here."

"You're welcome. Alright, I'm off to go get ready."

"Is Ellen upstairs?"  
"No, she's in the garage house with Merrill."

"I see. Well, be safe and have a good night."

"You too."

Alicia headed back over to the garage house and when she got there, Ellen and Merrill were watching TV.

"It's about time!" Merrill said, "Where were you?"

"Morgan read to me, I put Bo to bed, and I had a nice little chat with Graham."

Ellen said, "About Meredith, huh? She's gorgeous, Ali. And you could tell that she totally digs Graham. She was making googly eyes at him all night long."

"He's really apprehensive about starting to see Meredith on a regular basis. I told him that it's healthy to move on and it seemed to put him at ease."

"That's good," Merrill said, "So can we go drink now?"

Alicia dryly said, "I'm glad you're so concerned about your brother."

"Honey, I am, but I don't want to be nosy and get involved with his personal life."

"Are you insinuating that I am?"

"No. He came to you for advice, not me. Therefore, I'm not going to put my two cents in unless he asks for it."

Alicia was irked by Merrill's careless attitude, but she brushed it off.

"Come on," she said, "Let's go."

As they left and walked to the car, Alicia thought to herself, _Meredith might steal Graham's heart, but I'll be damned if she thinks she's going to replace my sister.___


End file.
